Hello Sister, Goodbye Life
by alwaystoday
Summary: Complete. Bella gains the custody of her 1 year old sister and quickly learns that parenthood isn't all it's cracked up to be. When she meets Edward, she learns that parenting is doable singlehandedly, though it's easier with another pair of hands AH OOC
1. Chapter One

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary: When 25 year old Bella Swan is given custody of her infant sister after the death of her parents, Bella finds herself way over her head. When she meets 28 year old doctor and single father Edward Cullen, she finds that raising a child alone is possible, though it's a lot easier with a second pair of hands. Inspired by the film **_**Hello Sister Goodbye Life**_** but has an original plotline.**

**Prologue**

If they weren't already dead, I might just kill my parents for listing me as legal guardian of my eighteen month old sister in the events of their deaths.

**Chapter One**

**The Living Years**

So Don't yield to the fortunes  
You sometimes see as fate  
It may have a new perspective  
On a different day  
And if you don't give up, and don't give in,  
You may just be okay.  
**The Living Years - Mike and the Mechanics**

**Bella Swan**

They had me when they were eighteen, Madeleine when they were forty two. Somewhere between both births, Charlie managed to build up a successful law firm from scratch while Renee created an interior design company.

Now, as I sat on a pool chair, staring down at the water, I wondered what the _hell_ they were thinking – making me Maddy's legal guardian. Christ, I could barely keep a fish alive for more than a week; I don't know how they thought I could keep my _one year old sister_ alive. People I didn't actually know milled around the house and lawns of my parent's home while talking to other strangers about my parents. Sometimes they approached me, sometimes they didn't. Most times they just gave me pitying looks as I tried to attend to my little sister, dressed in a little grey dress beside me.

Their funeral had been that morning and this was more the reception – if you could call it such. There had been a slide show presentation – courtesy of Dad's work associate and partner/family attorney Billy Black – and there were appetizers being offered on silver platters by caterers hired – again by Billy Black – for the "ceremony".

Maddy stirred in my lap, wrapping her little arms around my neck as someone sat down beside me. Turning, I found that it was Rosalie, my best friend and other sister, this one not actually blood related. She'd practically lived with my family when we were growing up and was just as shattered when she found out that they'd died as I was. She had her blonde hair in a French braid and wore a pair of aviators.

"God, take off the sunnies, loser, you're at a bloody funeral, not the races." She sighed, but removed the sunglasses, hooking them onto the front of her dress between her boobs.

As I was moving to reprimand her again, Billy wheeled over in his electric wheelchair and stopped in front of Rose, Maddy and I.

"Bella," he said, "I need to talk to you about the custody arrangements for your sister."

I nodded and gave Rosalie a look that said leave. She did so, mouthing the words '_I'll be back_' as she headed for the cocktail bar set up in the bar Charlie had installed just off the kitchen in my senior year of high school.

"Did they make changes or something?"

"No," Billy chuckled, "I just found a letter from your father. I think you should read it – it's addressed to you."

I accepted the letter and pulled it out of its envelope.

_Dearest Bella_

_If you are reading this, it means that your mother and I have passed away while Maddy is still a minor and you've learnt that we gave custody to you. _

_Now, before you go off and have a fit in front of Billy about it, I want you to hear me out. The reason why we gave custody to you was because we felt that no one could raise her the way we wish for her to be raised but someone who was raised by us. We discussed it a lot and had agreed on that. Along with this, we felt that no one else could love Maddy more than you could, no one else could tell her stories of her father's lame jokes and mother's more eccentric designs than you._

_Our final wish, love, is for you to raise your sister the way we raised you – to love her as your own and give her the world full of love that you both deserve._

_Don't ever forget that we both love you more than life itself and we would have done anything for the both of you._

_With all my love, your Father_

_Charlie Swan_

Wiping away the tear that fell from my cheek, trying not to jostle my sister, I nodded, handing him back the letter. Billy slid it into his pocket and reached over, patting my arm.

"You can do this, Bella," he assured me, "I know you can, Charlie and Renee know you can, Rosalie knows you can and Madeleine needs you; don't let her down, girl."

I nodded, holding my sister close to my chest and swaying back and forth. Billy wheeled away as Rosalie returned, holding two cocktails in hand. "I hope one of them is for me," I said, indicating to the two drinks in her hands. She nodded, swigging down about half of her cocktail.

"How many of those have you drank already? God, we've only been here an hour, Rose."

She rolled her eyes, placing the full cocktail glass in my free hand. "This is only my fourth, thanks for having so much faith in me, _bestie_."

I sighed, resigning myself to the fate that my friend would become an alcoholic sometime in her life, not without one final comment, though. "Cocktails are meant to be drank over a _long_ period of time, _not_ _four_ within _one hour_."

She didn't respond, though, as she was swigging down the remainder of her cocktail. I sipped my own, pretending that I didn't know the somewhat tipsy blonde making her way back to the bar. As I took another sip, having made sure that Madeleine was still asleep so that she wouldn't witness me doing so, a woman with caramel hair and a somewhat maternal aura about her approached me with a man with platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Isabella?"

I looked up, nodding and smiling politely at the couple.

"I am Esme Cullen and this is my husband, Carlisle; I worked with your mother and we were two of your father's clients. We just wished to pass on our sincerest condolences and we are sorry for your loss."

I smiled softly, getting the feeling that this woman truly meant what she was saying. "Thank you," I whispered as Madeleine began to stir.

"Bell?"

"I'm here, Maddy," I assured her, beginning to sway her back and forth, meanwhile placing my cocktail on the small table by the chair and smiling apologetically at Mr and Mrs Cullen.

"Where's mum and dad?" She was still sluggish from sleep and didn't remember our conversation the night before.

"Maddy, mum and dad went away, remember? They can't come back."

She looked up at me through big blue eyes she'd inherited from mum, her lower lip beginning to tremble. Fuck me. She was starting to cry. I couldn't stand crying kids. Again, what the _hell_ were my parents thinking? As her whimpers turned into sobs muffled by my chest, I shut my eyes, not willing to see the pity in the Cullen's'.

"Don't cry, Maddy," I pleaded, swaying side to side, my crying sister in my lap. "Please don't cry? Bella doesn't know how to deal with you when you're crying. Please don't cry?" I whimpered, not knowing what the hell I was doing. What'd mum do? What'd mum do when I used to cry? Hum... she'd hum a song. What the _hell_ was that song she used to hum? Desperate, I began to hum the first child friendly song that came to mind – Puff the Magic Dragon. Madeleine was screwed.

I supposed I sounded like mom or something, because Maddy's sobs began to quieten until, thank mercy, she nodded off to sleep again, leaving my shirt with questionable cleanliness and a despairing sister for the world of dreams. _Lucky bitch_.

I opened my eyes to find the Cullen's, now with Rosalie, looking at me, worried. Esme had a small smile on her face, one that I recognised to be of pride. What the hell could this woman be proud of? I was a failure to woman – I didn't know the first thing about parenthood and didn't carry a maternal bone in my body.

"Bella, you didn't finish your cocktail," Rosalie sighed, exasperated, picking up the cocktail and downing it in one.

"God, Rosalie, that's like, your sixth drink since we got here, I think that's enough for today."

"Honey, Royce and I just broke up; I think I'm allowed to get hammered."

"Not at a funeral, idiot!" I hissed, "And most certainly not at _this_ funeral!"

"Why not? I'm just drowning out my grief with alcohol. Grief from Charlie and Renee's deaths _as well as_ my and Royce's break up."

"If you want to get plastered, Rosalie, go and do that in my bedroom, _away_ from the guests."

She sulked off and I smiled apologetically at the Cullen's, wishing I could sulk off with her. "Sorry, Rosalie was really close to my parents and it _did_ hit her hard."

Carlisle chuckled and said, "She reminds me of my son; he'd do very much the same thing in a situation like this."

"What're you saying, Carlisle, he _has_ done the same thing in _three_ situations like this," Esme contradicted. "Honestly, you'd think he was raised by a pack of wolves."

I laughed, though I wondered if a pack of wolves could do a better job than I could. _Probably_.

I looked up, staring up at the greying sky – it was going to rain soon and people were beginning to move into the house. Getting to my feet, I said, "We should get inside, it'll begin to rain soon."

We made our way into the house – _mansion_ – and the Cullen's got lost in the crowds. People were beginning to leave and, slowly, our house was back to being nearly empty. Maria, the housekeeper who'd been like a second mother to me, was beginning to clean up the mess – not that there was much – and the caterers were beginning to pack up in the kitchen.

"Maria, I have no idea what I'm doing. Are you _sure_ you can't stay? I'll pay you double time, _please_, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Darling," she said in her heavily Spanish accent, "I have four children at home and as much as I love you like I do them, I have to go and feed them."

I pouted and she shook her head at me. "You will be fine, Isabella," she assured, "You have food that can be heated up in the fridge, when Madeleine wakes up, you just let her play in the kids room – do not leave her alone – and when it's time for her to go to bed, read her a story."

I nodded, watching in despair as Maria exited the house, shutting the door behind her.

Sulkily, I stalked into the living room to find Rosalie asleep on the couch and rolled my eyes, looking to the TV screen to see _Pimp My Ride_ on. _Naturally_.

Rosalie loved her cars as much as she loved alcohol and it was a common occurrence to see her passed out in front of _Pimp My Ride, Top Gear_ or any other car show, the alcohol having knocked her unconscious.

I carried Madeleine up to her room and tucked her in before moving into the study and leaning back in my father's tan leather swivel chair. He'd sit me in his lap while in this chair and spin me around until I couldn't stand straight and my stomach ached from laughing so much.

Briefly, I let my grief encompass me, only allowing a tear to drop from my closed eyes before pulling myself back together and assuring myself that I could do this, even though I felt I really couldn't - a positive attitude and all that.

Who was I kidding? I was screwed,


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Adult themes. Language

**Chapter Two**

**Working Class Man**

_he's a simple man_  
_with a heart of gold_  
_in a complicated land_  
_oh he's a working class man_**  
Working Class Man - Jimmy Barnes**

**Bella Swan**

It was around five o'clock in the morning when Madeleine toddled in and somehow managed to climb in bed and shake me awake. I groaned, rolling onto the side, looking bleary eyed up at my sister. Her thin hair was tangled and she had sleep in the corner of her eyes and what may or may not have been drool on the corner of her lips.

"Bel?"

"Yes, Maddie?" Sitting up and resigning myself to two hours less sleep, I pulled my feet out of bed and Maddie onto my lap, only to find the reason why she was awake so early.

Urgh. _Dirty diapers_. Whimpering and dreading what was to come, I carried Maddie back into her room and set her down on the baby change table.

Somehow between gagging, I managed to clean Maddie up, give her a fresh diaper and throw out the soiled one without throwing up last night's dinner. Granted, it took a solid twenty minutes to do so but, hey, I was _wholly unprepared for parenthood_. Didn't most mothers have the nine months of pregnancy to prepare themselves for the tasks that came with motherhood.

With Maddie on my hip again, I sulked downstairs to find Maria – thank God – in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She smiled up at us and took Maddie from me, putting her in her booster seat as I flicked on the coffee machine. Once my coffee was brewed, I slid into a bar stool beside Maddie's booster seat and watched Maria prepare breakfast for myself and Maddie – what looked like Cheerios for Maddie and eggs and bacon for me. _I love Maria. _I ate in silence, a common occurance for me as I was wholly unsocial before nine AM. Maria pretended to understand Maddie's babbling as she cleaned up Maddie's mess as it was being made.

"Bella, you must take Madeleine to daycare today," Maria announced once Maddie had finished her breakfast.

Daycare? I didn't even _know_ that daycare catered for one and a half year olds

After showering madeleine and trusting Maria to have her dressed for daycare, I had my own shower, mentally preparing myself for my father's clients and a busy day of filing. I was going to be grey before I was thirty: I could feel it.

At around eight, Rosalie stumbled out of her room, her hair a mess and looking like death warmed over. "Serves you right, Rosalie Lillian Hale, _six cocktails_ within _one hour; honestly!"_ If my hands weren't full with Maddie, a diaper bag and a briefcase, I would've thrown my hands up in exasperation, though, as the case may be, Rosalie was lucky not to witness my hand gestures.

"Shut up," she groaned, walking in the direction of the kitchen for some coffee.

With my briefcase dropped in the passenger seat, Maddie's diaper bag at the feet of Maddie and Maddie in her car seat, I slid into the Mercedes my father had baught three years ago, and started the engine, only to realise that this man drove a stick. _Kill me now_.

I hadn't driven manual since college and even then, I was barely adequate. Grumbling about my father's preference of car but too lazy to swap to my own, I pulled the car into reverse and prayed that I didn't stall on a main road.

I followed Maria's directions – still unsure how to use the GPS system father had installed – and pulled into the parking lot of Maddie's daycare center. Diaper bag over shoulder and little sister's hand in mine, I walked into the 'Funhouse' and was greeted by a bubbly woman with spikey black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Alice, I'm a volunteer here, this your daughter?"

I shook my head, "My little sister, believe it or not."

She blushed, embarrassed at her slip up but ploughed on, anyway. "So can we just have your name, your sister's name, your relationship to her and just everything else that needs to be written down." She handed me a register and I filled it out. _Guardian's Name, Child's Name, Child's Age, Relation to Child, Does the child have any specific requirements?, _Arrival Time, Departure Time_. _Once filled out, I handed it back to her and said, "My friend Rosalie is picking her up at three o'clock, is that okay?"

Alice nodded, accepting Maddie's diaper bag and watching as she took Alice's hand. "That's fine," she assured, "We close at five so whenever is easy for whomever is picking her up."

After promising Maddie that I'd see her at home, I left the daycare and headed for the lawfirm Charlie had passed on to me. I'd been interning as a law graduate under my father but once I'd inherited his half of the firm, Billy had announced, "Looks like you've just been promoted, Bella!"

Entering the office, I found Leah, Billy's daughter in law and the firm's receptionist with a starbucks tray and two take out cups of coffee.

"Hey Leah," I greeted, making my way into the office.

"Morning Bella, got you a coffee, flat white, extra cream, the way you like it..." she held it in front of my face and I smiled greatfully, accepting the coffee and moving into what once was my father's office. There were stacks of files covering Charlie's desk around framed photos of his family. The dustbin was brimming with crumpled wads of paper, filing cabinets were filled to the brim with more files and the only thing missing in the disorganised chaos was my father, looking harassed in the swivel chair behind the desk, elbows propped up on the mahogany, fingers steepled and swearing under his breath.

I hadn't missed my parents so much until that instant, and I found myself sitting down in his chair, breathing in the lingering smell of his cologne and the musky smell that was just _dad_.

Before my greif could fully wash over me, I kicked off my heels and set to work, clearing all the files away in priority order. All the files with '_Case Closed_' written on the front in my father's handwriting moved to the _Case Closed_ filing cabinet filled to the brim with _Case Closed_ files. Neatly stacking the files in the cabinet properly – something my father failed to do –I managed to fit all the rest of the files and made about a tenth of the office presentable. All the cases in which there was a court trial coming in the ensuing weeks were placed in a pile in front of my seat, cases put on hold to the left of that and reasonably new cases that were still in the paperwork stage to the right of it. The frames were moved to one side of the desk, my coffee in front of it. Once the dustbin had been emptied and I was able to see the colour of my father's desk, I sat back in his chair and sighed.

I really couldn't blame him for the mess – Charlie was a man and men made mess, even if the fact was that it took a good one and a half hours just to get through all of the _Case Closed_ files and put them in their rightful place.

Just as I sat down, the phone rang. I contemplated not answering it and just letting it go to answering machine but the need to make a good impression on my possible clients, I answered – it was reception.

"Leah, is everything okay?"

"You're nine o'clock appointment is here."

I began rummaging through the drawers until I found Charlie's daily planner. _Jessica Newton, Divorce/Custody Case_.

Right.

"Thanks Leah, you can, uh, send her in."

Finding the file in the middle stack of files on my desk, I pushed the three piles to the side of my desk and opened it up and began to read through the notes my father took.

A knock alerted me of the arrival of my father's client and, calling out a "Come in!", she did so, taking the leather seat across from my desk.

"You're the new lawyer replacing Charles?"

"Yes," I replied, "Bella Swan; his daughter."

She stood and held out a hand. I too, stood, and shook her hand. "Jessica Stanley, pleasure to meet you."

"And you," I replied, sitting back down and skimming through the file again. "Your husband has been having an affair, you filed for a divorce and for full custody of your three year old daughter, am I correct?"

"Yes," Jessica replied.

Skimming through the files again, I found that Charlie hadn't written any notes of possible employment.

"Ms Stanley, do you have a job that can supply support for you and your daughter?"

She nodded, "I manage a salon down the road."

Writing that down, I asked her another question Charlie seemingly forgot to ask. "Do you have family nearby that can take care of your daughter in the events that you are unable to?"

"No, they're all in Forks, but I've got friends that are willing to."

After several more notes, I closed the file and smiled. "You've got a good chance of having the trial end in your favour, Ms Stanley. Do you understand that we'll go in front of the district court, your husband and his lawyer will be in attendance, as well as your daughter whom, I believe, is currently with her godparents?"

Jessica nodded in affirmative, a longing look in her eyes.

"A statement will be taken from her, I will ask her questions, as will Mr Newton's attorney if he wishes to do so. You will be asked questions, as will Mr Newton."

She nodded again, agreeing with the terms.

After two more clients, neither of whom as agreeable as Jessica of the change in attorneys, I stepped out of my office, shoes back on and wallet in hand. Leah was munching on an egg and lettuce sandwhich at her desk and she waved up at me.

"Your lunchbreak goes for an hour, be back before two!" She called as I exited through the main doors. I waved behind me in acknowledgement and made my way to the cafe across the street. Buying a ham and cheese sandwhich and a bottle of diet coke – can't get enough of that caffeine – I returned to the office and sat down with Leah.

"How's life with Jacob?" I asked, mouthful of ham and cheese and bread.

Leah smiled goofily, fluttering her eyelids. "Great, Bella, it's amazing. I recommend you get married ASAP. Best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Honey, you know I'm a divorce and family court attorney, right?"

She laughed. "I suppose that _would_ put someone off marriage. But look at Charlie and Renee! It made their love stronger!"

I smiled fondly. It was true – I hadn't seen a couple like Renee and Charlie before, so sickly sweet it made me want to retch.

Having eaten my sandwhich and finished my soft drink, I dumped them in Leah's trashcan, receiving a disapproving look from her as I did so, before moving back into Charlie's office and logging onto Facebook. _Amazing work ethic_.

I had a wall post from Rosalie.

_Thanks, bitch, for leaving me an auto._

Right. Should've used Renee's Audi – _that_ was an auto. Rosalie hated autos as much as I hated Manuals.

My day couldn't have ended earlier and I found myself looking forward to going home, if only to get away from the office. Then I remembered that there was a one year old waiting for me and I wasn't looking forward to going home quite as much as I was, if only so i didn't corrupt my little sister as much as possible.

Traffic was a nightmare and I wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or annoyed at that fact. On one hand, I was hungry, frustrated and had an episode of _Supernatural_ to watch while, on the other, I had a little sister waiting for me to mother her and mothering was something I didn't plan for. I had no time to prepare for parenting – I was just thrown into guardianship the moment my parents were hit by that stupid lorry and I had no idea what the hell I was doing: I didn't want to disappoint anyone, most certainly not Madeleine.

**Author's Note: **Um... wow? Eleven reviews in, like, two nights, 40 alerts, one community, 300 hits and I believe 15+ faves, not to mention all the author faves/alerts! I really don't know what to say but thanks to Freesias and Strawberries, who edited the last chapter and everyone who read, reviewed, faved and alerted. It seriously made my day :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, yes, I do enjoy reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. x


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable cahracters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Language. Adult themes.

**Author's Note: **Wow, everyone! The amount of readers I've received for this fic is phenominal! Thank you all so much!

I received a review from tv obsessive (apologies if that's not the right penname) telling me that I've got the level of intelligence of Maddie wrong. Well, huh, fancy that. I'll try not to stuff it up from chapter five (I've written up to the end of chapter four). I don't like little children from the ages three to well... I can barely stand myself, to be honest, and i chose to spend as little time with children as possible, hence my lack of knowledge of children's intelligence. And, to another reviewer (I can't remember your penname, sorry), I hope this review clears up some of the self-absorption, but I've got a good idea with this self centered-ness of Bella, involving Edward - who arrives in the next chapter - and, yeah, that's all. Thanks to everyone else for reviewing and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I've just finished school for the year - I start grade eleven at the end of January - oh my God! - but, until then, I have eight weeks of Summer to look forward to. Beach, heat, sunglasses, friends, a super hot Spanish that has asked for my number and fan fiction whenever I can. Feel free to review - I do like them ;:)

**Chapter Thre**

**Desperado**

_Now it seems to me, some fine things_  
_Have been laid upon your table_  
_But you only want the ones that you can't get_  
**Desperado - The Eagles**

**Bella Swan**

bMadeleine was playing with her building blocks on a mat in front of the TV when I got home, _Yo Gabba Gabba_ on TV for background noise. Rosalie was on her laptop, typing an email to her cousin in Rochester, Minesoda and Maria was preparing to leave.

"Relax, Isabella," she chuckled, most likely seeing the look of consternation on my face, "You wil be fine."

"Easy for you to say, mother of _four_ and raiser of two more," I pouted, watching her shoulder her bag.

She smiled ryely, but didn't comment. Instead, she pulled out her keys and stepped out of the door, locking it behind her. Still pouting, I dragged my feet into the living room and collapsed into the space beside Rosalie.

"Hey," she greeted, smiling, "How was your first day as a lawyer?"

I gave her the most dignified answer I could possibly give: I groaned and buried my face in a throw cushion, leaning against her side for support.

She laughed at me and told me to "Man up" before shutting her laptop and sliding it onto the side table.

Madeleine had resorted to throwing the blocks up and watching them tumble to the ground. "It fwying!" She exclaimed, giggling and pointing to a falling building block.

"Madeleine, those blocks aren't for throwing, they're for building," I said sharply, earning a pout from the little rebellious one and a half year old.

"I fo 'em!" She demanded, reaching for another building block.

"Madeleine," I warned, "I swear to god, _do not_ throw the blocks!"

"You no momma!" _Nice observation, genius._ This brat was going to be a little miss state-the-fucking-obvious when she was older, I could feel it.

"Yeah, well, I'm the closest thing you've got," I retorted, reaching over and hoisting her up, causing her to start screeching and beating at me, block in hand. I set her down in the corner and grabbed the block from her vice like grip, not an easy fete, surprisingly.

"Alright, brat, you will sit here until you learn to do as you're told."

Collapsing back into my seat, I sighed and closed my eyes, Rosalie patting my leg supportively. "You're doing the right thing, Bella."

"Am I?" I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Rose, what if I mess up? I don't... I don't want her to be disappointed in me."

Rosalie smiled proudly. "You're doing the best you can, Bella, and she'll be proud of you for doing just that."

A tear slipped from my eyes, and then another and another until I was finally sobbing into Rosalie's shoulder, she having pulled me into a hug the first moment she knew I'd start to bawl my eyes out. When Madeleine toddled over and pressed her hand against my knee, I pulled her into my arms and cried for her, blubbering out "I'm sorry"s to her, "God, Maddie, I'm sorry for being so mean to you."

She wrapped her little arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder and I held her close to me as I slowly regained my composure until only silent tears slid down my puffy red cheeks.

Rosalie rubbed circles into my back and though I didn't actually feel soothed, the fact that she even bothered to try and calm me made me smile gratefully at her. The simple gesture made me realise that I wasn't alone in raising Madeleine – I had Rosalie and Maria and Leah had said she was open to babysitting for me if the need ever arose.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up on my back, it was still dark out and there was something constricting my chest from expanding completely. Looking down, bleary eyed in the dimmed light of the living room, I found Madeleine fast asleep on my chest, arms and legs spread out on either side of me, mouth slightly open and head using my boobs as a pillow.

It was becoming a too common occurance of me finding my toddler sister asleep on my chest, I decided, yawning hugely. Deciding not to bother with it at that moment, I shut my eyes and returned to the land of dreams.

I was awoken by giggling and opened my eyes to find Rosalie and madeleine on the floor working on building a tower with Maddie's building blocks. Rosalie had Maddie standing on her thighs to reach the top of the rising tower and Rosalie was smiling in amusement at the excited little girl.

Sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I headed into the kitchen, switched on the coffee machine and popped bread in the toaster. Hearing Maddie giggling at something Rosalie did, I pulled out the cheerios and poured it into a bowl before adding the milk. I was placing it in front of maddie's booster seat when Rosalie came in, said runt on her hip. When Rosalie was feeding Maddie her cereal, I began preparing our own breakfast - toast and coffee. Having spread the jam on Rosalie's two slices, I placed them, along with her coffee, in front of her before returning to my own toast.

Rosalie fed maddie between bites of her toast and sips of her coffee as i watched, still slightly asleep.

As Rosalie went to get Maddie ready for the day, I showered and got myself ready for my own day. Dressed in a high waisted skirt and a bright pink shirt, a black blazor to match my skirt and pumps, I entered the living room to see Maddie dressed in a frilly pink dress with atrocious ribbons on the shoulders.

"What on _earth_ did you put her in, Rosalie Lillian hale?" I didn't dare look at the bow on her head.

"Isn't she adorable?" Rosalie grinned, "Aw, she could totally be the new face of Macy's Baby selections!"

"Christ Almighty, heaven help me," I muttered, moving into the kitchen to start packing Maddie's diaper bag, only to find that Rosalie had already done so, along with locating my briefcase and packing Maddie lunch. _I love this woman_.

As Rosalie came in with Maddie, I took my little sister's hand and gave Rosalie a warning look. "Get to work receptionist lady and, _please_, for the love of all that is good and holy in this world, _come home sober_."

It was Friday and Rosalie had a tendency to go TGI Friday drinking with her workmates every now and then, sometimes not coming home until past midnight and other times not coming home _at all_.

"Yes, _Mother_," she replied, rolling her eyes, "Do you need me to pick Maddie up this afternoon?"

"No," I replied, "Thanks anyway, but I've got no appointments after lunch."

She shrugged, smoothing out the wrinkles in her navy pencil skirt, slitted up the side. Rosalie was a receptionist for a large construction company in the city and loved her job, only if it was because she enjoyed perving on the construction workers whenever they stopped by in the offices. She was a qualified mechanical engineer but sexism in the work room really pissed her off and made her quit her job, even though the company was reluctant to let go of one of their best employees.

"See you tonight, then?" She asked, picking up the keys to the Mercedes. I nodded, picking up the keys to the Audi and, with Maddie's hand in mine, briefcase in my other hand with my car keys, diaper bag over one shoulder and handbag - totebag - on my other, I walked towards the Audi, Rosalie to the Benz.

At the daycare, I walked Maddie in, signed her in, gave Alice the volunteer her diaper bag and lunch and, apologising for not being able to chat, I rushed out to my car and sped towards the law firm. Ironic, really; a lawyer breaking the law. _That's dedication right there_.

Leah was waiting for me with a latte when I arrived and I accepted it greatfully – one can never have too much caffeine when woken up at seven o'clock in the morning by one's toddler sister.

Lord kill me when my sister is sixteen years old and revels in sneaking out of the house.

That is, of course, if she lives through the next fourteen years being raised by yours truly.

Maybe I should lay off the caffeine...

Slipping off my heels, I leaned back in my father's swivel chair and sipped my flat white, waiting for my ten o'clock appointment. It was a couple wanting to write out their will. According to Leah, they'd just had a baby boy and the will was just for precaution.

I was spinning in my chair when the call from Leah telling me that they arrived came through. I spun to see Alice – the volunteer worker – and a blonde haired man I presumed to be her husband enter my office.

"Hi," I greeted, pulling myself forward until I was at my desk. Pushing away all the other files on my desk, I pulled out their file: Jasper and Alice Whitlock.

"Hey, you're Isabella, right?"

I smiled, nodding. "Indeed I am." I shook her hand and then her husband's before opening up a word document and typing out the will requirements: Name, date, witness...

"Why does it say Charles on your door?"

"He is my father," I replied, not taking my eyes off the screen, "I inherited his half of the firm when he died a few weeks ago."

Alice pouted, looking past me with sad eyes at the awards on the back wall. I followed her gaze and smiled sadly. "Haven't braught myself to clean anything out, yet. Here _or_ at the house. I guess I just want Maddie to know that our parents _were_ real." We'd finished the will and I was in the process of printing them. Moving over to the printer (without my shoes), I gathered the two records and pushed them in front of the couple.

After I signed my place as did they, Alice signing for witness of Jasper's will and he doing the same for her in return Once the papers were signed, I slid them into their file and moved it towards the _Family Files_ filing cabinet and dropped it in three from the back, before Winters, Woods and Xanders.

"If you wish to make any changes, call up and make an appointment with Lea for whatever time suits you."

With my lunch break finally here, I exited the office with the Whitlocks, told Leah I'd be back in an hour and rushed over to the bakery across the road. Salivating over an apple and cinnamon roll and large chocolate milk on my way back to the office, I practically devoured it behind Leah's workstation, dumping it into her trashbin, earning another 'What the fuck?' look from Leah and an innocent grin from me.

It was raining when I exited the office again, this time with breifcase and bag, telling Leah to inform any possible walk ins to leave their names and numbers and/or emails for me to contact them tomorrow morning. When I arrived at the daycare, I rushed inside where Alice handed me a towel and said, "Stay until the rain settles."

Maddie was asleep in a crib and I moved over to her, watching her sleep. Renee had always said it was fascinating to watch babies sleep. I never really understood why – I'd always thought my mother was just slightly deranged – but I guess she was right. There was something peaceful about sleeping infants, this one a product made up of my parents' love. I could see that – that this little girl was made up of my parents love, just like I had been so many years ago. The way she slept, head to her side and little arms on either side of her face, mouth slightly agape and eye lashes kissing her rosy cheeks, she was the picture of innocense.

I was struck with an epiphany in that moment, Billy Black's words from the funeral ringing in my ears. _Madeleine needs you_. I was all this little girl had – the only connection to her parents and I realised that she truly did need me. I was this girl's family and, while I'd been wallowing in self pity, I hadn't seen the big picture: Renee and Charlie had given me custody and no one else because we were all each other had. We were the last two Swans and they wanted me to raise her as a Swan, the way they'd raised me.

"Maddie," I whispered, "It's Bella and, even though you can't here me, I just want you to know that I will always love you and Everything I do from now on is to make you happy, just like mom and dad wanted me to do."I wiped the tears away from my eyes and pressed my fingers to my lips before softly pressing them to her cheek. I still had no clue what the hell I was doing but, seeing this little girl fast asleep and trusting me to take care of her, I knew that I never wanted to see the perfect little angel – who sometimes liked to act like the devil incarnate – unhappy.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Language. Adult themes.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter - Edward's arrival, even if it's minor... enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

**Come Clean**

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_  
_Let it wash away my sanity_  
_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream_  
_Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean_  
**Come Clean - Hilary Duff**

**Bella Swan**

The rain slowed down about an hour after I arrived at the daycare centre, but I couldn't bring myself to drive in the rain with Madeleine in the car. It had been raining the night Renee and Charlie were hit by the lorry and even though it was unlikely, I didn't want to take any chances. So I sat, my sister asleep, once again, on my chest as I stared with a frown out the sliding glass doors at the drizzling rain.

_I should move to Phoenix. It rains as much there as it doesn't here_.

"Want a coffee?"

I looked up to see Alice – the volunteer and my client – looking at me, question in her eyes, "Tea? Water? We've got some juice boxes if you want some..."

I shook my head, "No thanks, Mrs Whitlock."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, _that_ makes me feel old. Just call me Alice."

I nodded, telling her I'd do so before turning my attention back to the rain outside. Puddles were forming and I _really_ didn't like puddles. Especially not in heels and with an exciteable one year old.

Scowling slightly, I looked away when someone entered the sliding doors. This is, of course, until Alice began screeching like a banshee, waking up a now frightened Madeleine in the process. "Edward Anthony Cullen! It's about time you got here! What took you so long! I _told_ you I had plans with Jasper tonight and you _said_ you would babysit and pick up the kids at _three thirty_. It's _ten past four_. Wait until I tell mom!"

The guy, Edward, rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair. "Sorry, Alice, there was an emergency at the hospital and they wanted me in the OR. Acute appendicitis. You know, that thing that hurt so bad that you were practically crippled until you had your appendix taken out?" Guilt tripping. Ouch.

Maddie was beginning to cry from the shouting and I began to rock her back and forth, shushing her and beginning to hum Puff the Magical fucking Dragon again.

A little girl, around three, shouted across the room and began running towards Alice and her brother. "Daddy!"

He reached out for her and she lept into his arms. "Eva," he grinned, "Look at you all covered in paint!"

I looked away, the paternal act bringing back memories of a different time and place, where I was a little girl and my daddy was the light of my life. I held Maddie closer to me as she began to cry for her own daddy and, for the first time since they died, I cried with her.

"I'm sorry, Maddie," I whispered, "I'm sorry. Daddy can't come, I'm sorry." A sob escaped my lips, even though I was trying valiantly not to cry in front of Maddie. She screamed and I held her closer to me. Tears poured down both our cheeks and Madeleine was squirming to get out of my arms but I held tighter until she finally gave up, crying into my chest. I stared up at the ceiling, trying – and mostly failing – to regain my composure. Tears still poured from my eyes and my breathing was still uneven as I rubbed up and down Maddie's back with one hand, the other patting her bum, hoping the pattern would lull her back to sleep. It didn't. She actually cried herself to sleep, around the same time the rain finally stopped. With my sister a deadweight in my arms and the diaper bag on my shoulder, I somehow managed to make my way to the audi, dump the bag in the trunk and put Maddie in her car seat.

As I got back out of the back seat, I met the eyes of someone with green eyes and, examining his face, I realised it was that Edward guy, Alice's brother or something. I smiled softly and turned away, sliding into the car and starting the engine.

The house was empty when I got home: Maria had left and Rosalie was out getting wasted with her workmates. _Bitch_.

Dumping my briefcase and bag on the kitchen counter with the diaper bag, I carried Maddie upstairs and tucked her in, removing her little white shoes and dropping them into her closet.

Back in the kitchen, I moved my bag and briefcase into the study and began cleaning out the diaper bag.

When there was no more things to do, I made myself some dinner and camped out in front of the TV. The new season of NCIS had started on Monday night and I hadn't watched the episode yet. The rain had started again, this time with thunder and lightning, so I switched on the baby monitor and pulled a torch out of the cabinet under the fridge, placing it in the crease between the seat cushions, my phone on the side table on top of my laptop.

It kind of reminded me of the movie _When A Stranger Calls_ and I found myself scrambling up into Maddie's room, briefcase, laptop, torch and phone in hand. _I was such a tool_. Either way, I had majority of the lights in the house on, Maddie's bedroom door was locked, as was her window and I was tucked safely in a corner away from the door, though insight of it, as well as the window and Maddie.

Opening my briefcase to try get my mind of stupid horror movies, I began planning defences for Jessica Stanley's court appearance, as well as catching up on some extra paperwork. When all my work was done, I opened my laptop, only to find that the internet had cut out. Damn.

Pursing my lips, I tapped my fingers on my leg, thinking of something to do. I was bored, there was no internet, I was too chicken shit to go grab a book and I had finished all my work. Deciding to play solitaire on my computer, I opened up the game and successfully managed to keep my mind occupied a solid five minutes and twenty seven seconds. _Impressive_.

It was nearing nine o'clock when a particularly loud clap of thunder woke Madeleine so I pulled her into my arms and held her.

I woke up again with my sister asleep against my chest. What the hell was the point of having a crib if she wasn't going to sleep in it? It was nearing six in the morning so, tucking her back into bed, I gathered my stuff and, stretching out the crick in my neck, I made my way downstairs into the study. Whereas the office at the firm, this was filled with a whole lot of personal decorations. Photos littered the wall amongst framed drawings and a paintet portrait of the family home Charlie grew up in. The walls were painted a coffee brown, the floors wood panelled and the study furniture mahogany. The window facing the side of Charlie's desk overlooked the backyard and the little kids playground he'd set up when I was four.

I wondered if Renee and Charlie had any idea what they were doing when they had me. They were eighteen, after all, and fresh out of high school and, no matter how many family planning classes they went through, _I_ went through, it didn't prepare me for the real thing. Family Planning just ended up being a joke to my friends: who can make the doll cry the most before the "mom" gets sick of it. Needless to say, we all were failures as parents.

Rosalie came in, looking like the devil himself beat the shit out of her, with Maddie on her hip. The little girl held her hands out for me and I held her, still looking around the study and remembering.

"Remember Family Planning junior year of high school?"

Rosalie snorted. "Yes. I wish I'd actually paid attention now." She ran a hand through her hair and cringed. "I need soda and then a shower. Do we have soda?"

"There should be some," I replied, giving Maddie her pacifier when she started sucking her thumb. Sitting in Charlie's swivel chair, I began to spin slowly and then fast when madeleine started to giggle excitedly, clutching onto my shirt.

As I was making breakfast for Rosalie and I, the intercom buzzed.

"Who is it?"

"Isabella, this is Esme Cullen..."

"Oh! Hi, come right through," I interrupted her, pressing the button to open the front gates. Three minutes later, the doorbell rang and Rosalie answerred it. I wondered what Esme thought of her – the first time they met, Rosalie was drinking and now Rosalie looked like someone ran her over with a minivan.

"Hi Mrs Cullen, Bella's in the kitchen with maddie," Rosalie said, leading the way into the kitchen. Maddie was munching away on the cereal that I was feeding her between sips of my coffee.

"Hi Mrs Cullen, is there anything I can do for you?"

"As you are aware," she began, "I am the manager of Renee's design company now that she's passed away." I nodded: I _did_ know that. "I was just hoping that you and I could go through some paperwork that needs to be filled out. I understand that you are busy with your father's offices and your sister, but if I could take a moment of your time, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Sure."

Rosalie took Maddie's spoon from my hands and hip checked me out of the way. Giving her an irritated look over my shoulder, I led Mrs Cullen into the formal dining room where we sat across from each other. Once the papers were signed and discussed, Esme and I had began to talk of new designs that she had come up with and, for the moment, it felt like I was with my own mother again, talking of the same thing.

"What do you think of stenciled patterns down a small strip of wall in a plain white bathroom?" Yes, definitely like a conversation I'd have with my own mother. "My daughter, Alice, she's just had a baby and hardly has time for much anymore, what with Noah and volunteering and babysitting Edward's – one of my sons – children."

"Alice Whitlock?"

She furrowed her brows, nodding. "You know her?"

I laughed. "She volunteers at maddie's daycare and is a client of mine."

"Small world, I say," she mused, smiling impishly. I nodded in agreement - it _was_ a small world. "So have you met Edward? His children are at the daycare, Evangeline and Anthony."

"I haven't _spoken_ to him, but I saw him yesterday," I replied truthfully, "But Alice was lecturing him."

Esme tutted disapprovingly at that. "I tell her all the time not to do that. Does she listen? No."

"Mom used to tell me not to bite my lip," I confessed, "And, to this day, I stil do it when I'm agitated. _Soon you'll have no lip_," I mimicked with a fond smile.

"Did you get along with her?"

"I got along with both my parents. I passed out when Billy told me what happened."

"Billy?"

"Family attorney and dad's, ah, _my_, business partner."

She nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence, both thinking of the same people. "She was a good friend of mine," she paused, "We'd spend most of our lunches together, chatting of anything and everything. Lovely woman, your mother."

Esme left after lunch, telling me that it was good to see me again and promising that she'll pass my hellos to Alice and her husband. When she was out of sight, I click shut the front door and headed into the living room where Rosalie was reading _The Little Red Riding Hood_ to madeleine. Maddie reached out a pudgy hand, pointing to Little Red Riding Hood. "At's little wed widing hood!" She exclaimed.

"That's right, Maddie, can you see the big bad wolf?"

Maddie shook her head and Rosalie returned to reading, me watching them with a soft smile on my face.

**Author's Note: **Well that's that. Chapter four! Hope you enjoyed - and yes, Esme is nosy and interfering and the cliched mother.


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Language. Adult themes.

Author's Note: **Thanks for reading/reviewing/faving/alerting - I love getting your reviews, though, honestly, my inbox is being a pain in the ass at the moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Chapter Five**

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

_Pardon the way that I stare,_  
_There's nothing else to compare,_  
_The sight of you leaves me weak,_  
_There are no words left to speak_  
_But if you feel like I feel,_  
_Please let me know that it's real,_  
_You're just too good to be true,_**  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Lauren Hill  
**

**Bella Swan**

Weeks went by with client meetings, frequent stop offs at Renee's offices to see if all was going well, several lunches with Esme and several run ins with two of her three children.

Maddie had grasped onto the fact that mom and dad weren't coming back, a fact that both relieved me and saddened me at the same time. Seeing the sad look on her face whenever she saw a photo of mom and dad or one or the other made me just want to burst into tears, even more so when she'd pick up the frame and kiss it, saying, "Love you ma n da."

Rosalie, ever the drinker, had roped me into going out with her for TGI Friday with her cousin, his wife and her two brothers.

After dropping Maddeleine off at Leah's and promising that I'd pick her up the next morning, I headed for Gilhooley's, an Irish pub that sold, according to Rosalie, the best beer ever. Stepping inside in my work clothes – a dark blue blouse and a grey pencil skirt, matching blue heels, with my hair in a casual _flop_ down my back, I made my way to where Rosalie was making a scene, throwing her arms about like an idiot. She was with another blonde I recognised to be Jasper Whitlock and his wife, Alice-the-volunteer-and-my-client.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted, "You know Alice, right? She volunteers at Maddie's daycare? And this is Jasper, her husband and my cousin."

"Yeah, we've met," i laughed, shaking Jasper's hand again.

"Nice to see you again, Ms Swan."

"Bella," I replied airily, "You can call me Bella."

"Then I'm Jasper."

"Edward should be on his way," Alice informed the group, "He just went to drop Eva and Tony with mom and dad. Emmett, well, I can't guarantee you he'll show up before halfway through the night but..." she shrugged, sipping her lemonade.

As she said this, Edward slid into the stool beside me, nodding at everyone in greeting.

"So where's Madeleine?" Alice asked curiously.

"Leah, my receptionist at the firm," I replied, "Her and Jake, her husband, have a son round her age and they love kids so..." I trailed off, shrugging.

Rosalie gulped down half her glass of red, earning disapproving looks from Jasper and I. "What?" She asked indignantly, "It's TGI Friday."

"Yes, you also have to meet your parents tomorrow for brunch," I retorted, sipping my own glass of red. "Rosalie, by the time you're thirty, you'll have a beer gut the size of Texas, the rate you're going."

"Hey now, _bestie_, was that necessary?"

"Hey, best friends are honest with each other, right?" I fluttered my eyelashes at her, smiling innocently. She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So, Edward, what is it that you do for a living?" I asked curiously, leaning back in my stool, raising my glass to my lips and arching a brow. His hair was disheveled and his coat was rumpled.

"I'm a surgeon at the local hospital," he replied, "Peadiatrics mostly. And you?"

"I inherited my father's half of Black Swan Associates," I replied, "I deal with family and divorce court cases and I'm the CEO of Dwyer Decor. My mother, Renee Swan nee Dwyer was the 'founder' and she passed it on to me. Until Maddie is 18, the business is mine."

"That sounds stressful," Alice commented.

I shrugged. "Billy helps me out sometimes at the firm; he owns the other half of it and your mother," I gestured to Alice and Edward, "Is managing to keep everything afloat. With Maddie in daycare most of the time and Rosalie able to take care of her when I'm unable, things aren't as hectic as it should be."

"What about house hold maintenance? Garden, house?"

"We have a gardener, heaven knows I can't work a lawn mower for shit. Maria, she's like a second mother to me, she's our housekeeper and keeps the house clean and makes sure I have food to cook meals with. Honestly, that woman is amazing."

I was on my third drink – Rosalie maybe on her ninth – when Emmett arrived. Oh and hell did he arrive. The man was a fucking half giant with muscles that had muscles and dimples that made his face so totally adorable, I was sure my heart melted at the sight of them.

"Well slap my ass and call me Charlie," Rosalie muttered beside me, "But I think I just came in my pants."

"You're disgusting." She didn't hear me, though, since she was too busy salivating over the man giant beside her. It didn't seem to matter, though, since he was doing the same to her. _A match made in the gutter_. They were eye fucking each other and it was there, clear on their faces like the light of day for the world to see.

I wondered if Rosalie was going to pounce onto his lap and screw him right then and there in the middle of an Irish pub that sold good beer. _It was times like these I wished alcohol didn't exist_.

A throat clearing from Edward brought the eye fuckers back to reality and while Emmett grinned sheepishly, Rosalie shrugged and took another swig of her beer.

"You're going to regret it in the morning, Rosalie," I sang, placing my lemonade onto the table, "And when you're parents give you shit tomorrow at brunch, don't look at me."

"What're you doing tomorrow, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Taking Maddie to the _Yo Gabba Gabba_ show."

"Oh, Edward's going with his kids, too!" Alice exclaimed, "You guys should so totally go together!" Subtle as a pig in shit.

"Oh, I don't know," I mumbled, "Maddie's not really good with new people these days and I don't want her to... she thinks I'm getting rid of her when i introduce her to new people. She was with a new babysitter the night of the accident and..." I shrugged, trailing off.

Alice pouted, her eyebrows furrowing as I shared an amused look with Rosalie. Glancing at Edward, he seemed totally oblivious. _Men_.

We talked and drank until it was nearing eleven when I decided to call it a night. Pulling out my bag, I slung it onto my shoulder and heaved Rosalie to her feet. "Alright, idiot, we're leaving." She was staggering back and forth, looking completely smashed, and I couldn't keep her upright long enough to walk the both of us to my car. Edward jumped to his feet and helped me support Rosalie's weight to my car where he helped her into the drivers' seat, mouthing off suggestions to cure what was to be a horrible hangover the next morning.

"Edward, stop," I laughed, shutting her door after dropping her bag at her feet, "I'll let her suffer through her hangover: if she wants to drink excessive amounts of alcohol, let her deal with the consequences."

He laughed, walking me to the driver side of the car, Opening my door for me, he laughed and said, "Very vindictive, Ms Swan."

I smiled impishly as I slid into my seat. "Someone has to be." I smiled up at him through my lashes. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella," he replied, closing my door as I started the engine of the Audi. I watched him walk back into the tavern, running a hand through his hair, before pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

Rosalie was still unconcious when I left the house, headed for Jake and Leah's. The four occupants of the house were awake when I arrived mid morning and I opened my arms for Madeleine as she came toddling to me, an ecstatic grin on her little face.

"Hey rascal, were you good for Jake and Leah?"

She nodded, thumb in mouth as Leah entered the hall. "Hey, Bella, how was last night?"

I rolled my eyes. "Rosalie got plastered, as usual. One day, while she's drunk, she'll be charged for public indeescency, she'll contest it and then expect me to represent her in court. Then I'll say no because it ought to teach her a lesson."

Leah laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing she's got you to keep her out of trouble, then." She ran a hand through her black hair, pouting a little. "Hey, I can't come in Monday morning until eleven; I have a doctor's appointment with my GP. Is that okay?"

I nodded, "That's fine. I don't mind and I'm sure Billy won't mind, either."

Leah smiled, relieved as she gave me a slight hug, Maddie as well, since she was still on my hip. "Thanks, I'll make up for the missed time, though."

"Are you kidding? No. Please, you're already refusing payment for babysitting, don't even worry about it."

She sighed, a hesitant smile on her face. "Is that okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Leah, just because I'm your boss _now_, doesn't mean I've stopped being your friend. I'm pretty sure bosses aren't supposed to know that their receptionist has a tattoo of a wolf on their inner thigh."

"And receptionists aren't supposed to know that their bosses have a birthmark the shape of a star on their left butt cheek."

"Exactly," I grinned, hugging my friend again. "Anyway, I'm taking Maddie out today so I'll see you round lunch Monday?"

She nodded in affirmative and I walked towards my car, Leah watching from her doorway. Once I'd pulled out of their drive and was on the way to the theatre they were hosting the show, Maddie quiet in her car seat, I asked, "How'd you like Leah and Jake, Maddie? And Seth?" Seth was Leah and Jake's two year old son and was hitting the 'terrible twos' stage.

Maddie nodded her little head and said, "Building bwocks."

I grinned, turning a corner, nearing the theatre.

Crowds had gathered out front when we arrived and, with Maddie on my back, arms securely around my neck, legs around my waist, her diaper bag over one shoulder, I pushed through the crowd until I was in front of the ticket booth.

Showing the ticket guy my prebooked tickets and an ID, he nodded and let me through the 'velvet rope'. In the theatre, I walked to the front row and slid into my reserved seat, Maddie moving to sit in her seat beside me as I slid her diaper bag under my seat. She gave me a confused look.

"You wanna watch _Yo Gabba Gabba_, don't you, Mad?"

Her face lit up like a fat kid's with cake and I couldn't help but grin – I loved putting that smile on my little sister's face.

"Gabba!" She shouted gleafully as the theatre doors flew open and a little girl went running down the aisle.

"Evangeline Elizabeth Cullen, stop right now, young lady," Edward's voice was sharp – _strict_ – though it still sounded like honey and velvet combined.

I looked up and smiled at him, an empathetic smile on my face.

He slid into the front row, Evangeline in front of him and a little boy on his hip until he was standing two seats away from where I sat.

"You don't mind if Eva sits with you, right?" He gave me a hesitant smile and I shook my head, no, I didn't mind.

"Go right ahead."

Evangeline climbed into the seat beside me, Edward next to her and his son, Anthony, next to him. When people began to file in, Maddie climbed into my lap and buried her face into my chest, trembling slightly.

I held her tightly, silently assuring her that I'd never let her go. When the crowd was full of chattering toddlers and frustrated parents trying to reign in their out of control children, curtains were drawn back and the show began.


	6. Chapter Six

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Language. Adult themes.

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, guys, sixty five reviews. Wow. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter, though, really, it may seem a filler but it's kind of necessary for the whole relationship between Eva and Bella to develop...

**Chapter Six**

**Friends Forever**

_As we go on  
__We remember  
__All the times we  
__Had together  
__And as our lives change  
__From whatever  
__We will still be  
__Friends Forever_  
**Friends Forever - Vitamin C**

**Bella Swan**

The show finished and the five of us waited until the rest of the parents had taken their children out before we made our way out, Edward holding who I learnt to be Tony on one hip and Eva holding his free hand. Maddie had her pacifier in her mouth and was happy walking on her own, her hand in mine. Her steps were awkward, though, and I found myself picking her up so I could walk somewhat faster.

Edward and I didn't really talk, instead silently agreeing to walk together to the cafe down the road from where the show was being held.

Maddie sat in the high chair the cafe had arranged for her, swinging her pudgy legs back and forth as she smashed what used to be parts of a muffin into her face, Tony doing the same thing in the high chair beside her's. Eva ate with a little more decorrum, managing not to get muffin all over her face, instead all over the table.

"What'd you think of the show?" Edward asked, making small talk. He wore a black leather jacket over a faded band tee and a pair of jeans and some chucks. Eva was dressed in jeans with embroidered butterflies, some white sandals and a purple shirt with more butterflies. Her reddish brown hair, much like Edward's, was in two braids and Anthony wore a pair of khaki trousers, little _Thomas the Tank Engine_ shoes and a dark blue shirt.

Maddie had managed to spill juice from her sippy cup down the front of her dark green dress and was just staring at the wet patch the juice had made.

"Jooce!" She shouted, slapping at her chest.

"How old is she?"

"A year and a half," i replied, reaching over to wipe at the dress with a napkin, trying to absorb as much of the spilt mess as possible.

"Daddy, I gotta go potty," Eva announced mid way through her muffin.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, mouthing the word, _damn_.

"Would you like me to take her?" I asked, seeing the problem Edward had found himself in.

He looked at me, surprised, before looking at Eva, back at me and then sagging with relief. "Would that be okay?"

I smiled reassuringly, getting to my feet as Edward told Eva that I was going to take her to the bathroom. Eva nodded, sliding out of the booth and taking my hand. As we began walking, though, Maddie looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "Go?"

I smiled, nodding, "I'll be back, though, Maddie, I promise."

After Eva had done her business and I'd helped her wash her hands, I walked with Eva back to our booth where a sniffing Maddie was clinging onto Edward around the neck. When she saw me, she held her arms out for me and I took her in my arms, sitting down after Eva had slid back into the booth with Maddie in my lap. She was no longer covered in muffin and i assumed Edward had cleaned the two of them up while Eva and I were in the bathroom and she clung to me like a lifeline.

Once our "morning tea" was paid for – by Edward by his insistance – we headed to the nearest public parking lot.

Having prepaid for my park, whereas Edward hadn't, I bid him farewell and walked, Maddie on my hip, towards the Audi.

Maddie was quiet on the way back to the house and, looking into the rearview mirror, I saw that she had fallen asleep in her car seat.

It was beginning to sprinkle when I pulled into the gates of our house, pulling up behind the cherry red BMW M3 convertible. It belonged to Rosalie but had been in service for the past four weeks. Rosalie had been bitching for the first week it had been in service about how she could've done the servicing herself if she had all the right parts. The BMW was her baby and she cherished it as much as I cherished my first edition _Wuthering Heights_.

Walking inside, Madeleine asleep in my arms and my tote over the same shoulder as the diaper bag, I set her down on the couch and left her sleeping before dumping both on the coffee table.

Rosalie was sitting on the balcony overlooking the backyard, wearing her sunglasses and looking like she'd just had a shower. Her hair was wet and leaving wet patches on the back of the Abercrombie shirt she was wearing and I could faintly smell the citrusy smell of her shower gel.

"Hey, how was the show?" Rosalie asked, looking up at me through her sunglasses.

I grinned rogueishly. "You're never too old for _Yo Gabba Gabba_."

She snorted, shaking her head and I was sure she rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. I stepped onto the porch, sliding the fly screen shut behind me so I could hear Maddie if she woke up before sitting on the deck chair across from Rosalie.

"Did you see what's his name... uhhh, Edward?"

I nodded, leaning back in my seat and looking out into the backyard – specifically, the treehouse in the large oak a few feet from the balcony. Charlie had built it when I was eight for Rose and I and we'd painted it fire engine red on mutual agreement. Naturally, it stuck out like a sore thumb against the brown and green of the oak tree.

"Was his brother there, by any chance?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling and not looking away from the tree house. "No, Rose, he wasn't there."

She clicked her tongue, her gaze following mine until it landed on the object of my musings. She laughed sadly. "Do you remember when we snuck Embry Call and Jacob Black in there?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Jacob Black and Embry Call were three years older than us, we were thirteen and thought it was the coolest thing to have two high school juniors in our tree house, even if we weren't doing anything. When Charlie had seen their motorbikes parked in the drive on his way home from the charity banquet he and Renee had been at, he'd come up to the treehouse and chased Jake and Seth off the property. After Mama and Papa Hale were informed, we were both grounded for six weeks and not allowed in the tree house until we were fifteen. "Good times." We both laughed.

"If you could see them, one more time, what would you say?" Rosalie looked at me, tentative.

"I'd tell them that I love them," I replied, "And that I'm sorry for all the greif you and I caused them and that I'll do my best with Maddie."

Rosalie nudged my knee with her foot and said, "That's all they'd ask of you, girlie." She yawned and said, "I think I'm going to go have a little cat nap."

She walked back into the house as I turned my attention back to the tree house. I hadn't been in it since my and Rose's high school graduation after-after-party-party. By then, it was a tight squeeze for more than four people so we'd braught our closest friends, Angela and Kate, over and as our 'last hoorah' we'd played the old childhood games – Truth or Dare, Have You Ever etc – with an empty bottle of whisky and a bottle of tequila that Rosalie had managed to nick from her father's liquor cabinet.

When my cell phone started ringing in my pocket, I jumped and pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. _Angela_. _Speak of the devil_. "Hey Angie, what's up?"

"Are you and Rose free for drinks tonight?" She sounded hopeful and I felt guilty for having to turn her down, but Madeleine was my main priority and I couldn't just keep dumping her with babysitters. Didn't parenthood involve sacrifice?

"Sorry Ange, I don't want to leave Maddie with a sitter; she's got some sort of seperation anxiety going on and I already left her with Leah last night to go out with Rose, her cousin, his wife and her brothers."

She sighed. "Damn. Do you think Rose would be up to it?"

I raised a sardonic eyebrow, even though she couldn't see it. "Do you really need to ask, babe? Come on, this is Rosalie; anything to do with alcohol and socialising, she's in."

Angela laughed on the other side of the line, "Too true; so should I just call her?"

"Yeah, but she's sleeping right now so just leave a message if she doesn't answer."

We talked a while longer, Angela about her family and her new boyfriend, Ben Cheney, as well as her new job as a teacher aid/student teacher at a local high school and me about how I was coping with Maddie and the firm and Renee's design company. Eventually, Angela said bye and hung up and I walked back into the house to find Maddie beginning to stir awake.

When she was coherent enough to look around and recognise her surroundings, her gaze found that of mine and she held her arms out for me.

Lifting her up, I held her at arms length and moved into the kitchen.

"Baby, you're gettin' heavy," I faked a grunt, dropping her down into her booster seat. "Soon I won't be able to carry you and you'll have to start walking everywhere."

She clapped her hands together so I didn't think she understood a word I said. She began to ramble in baby speak as I fixed her a snack of sliced fruit and apple juice in a sippy cup. She'd eaten half a muffin - the other half of it wound up on her face – so I didn't think she needed a full meal for lunch.

As she munched on her snack, talking nonsense as she did so, I ate my microwave ravioli and carbonara and pretended to understand what the hell she was saying.

When she stopped eating and resorted to throwing the food at me, I gathered up her left overs and threw them away, stacking our plates in the dishwasher.

When the kitchen was clean again, I carried her into the playroom and, as she played with toy cars, I pulled out my _Cosmo_ and began to read about Taylor Swift's latest boyfriend.

"Fuck you, Royce King!" was how I was greeted by Rosalie as she stalked into the playroom, cellphone to her ear.

"Do you mind keeping your language G rated when in the presence of my sister?" I demanded, swatting her side with my rolled up mag. "She _is _only _one and a half_."

Rosalie smiled sheepishly as whom I presumed to be Royce spoke on the other end of the line. "No! I _don't_ want to take you back, loser! I've moved on, thanks very much! Don't ever call me again!" She snapped her phone shut, growled, and slumped into the seat beside me. "I need a drink."

"Good thing you're going out tonight, then," I replied.

"I know," Rosalie agreed, "I love Angela Weber."

"No," I contradicted, "You love oppurtunities that allow you to drink.""Maybe," she hedged with a shrug, an impish grin on her face.

"When you get liver failure, don't expect me to donate mine, _bestie_."

Rosalie sighed, giving me a long suffering look. "I don't have a problem, Bella, I promise. If I feel I _do_ have a problem, you'll be the first to know, promise."

"If I feel it gets too bad, Rose, I _will_ get you a counsellor, you know that, right?"

Rosalie nodded, giving me a smile. "I know, Bella, and I know it's just because you're my bestie and you love me." She gave me a shoulder shove. "But I promise you, it's not a problem and it _won't_ be a problem."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Adult themes. Language.

**Author's Note: Seventy four reviews for six chapters, guys. I'm impressed. 106 faves, three communities, 164 alerts. I really don't know what to say. Thank you so much doesn't seem to cut it... it's the best I can do, though so, thank you all so much. Have a very Merry Christmas! x**

**Chapter Seven**

**Passenger Seat**

_If you feel embarrassed  
I'll be your pride  
If you need directions  
I'll be your guide  
_**Passenger Seat – Death Cab for Cutie**

**Bella Swan**

The weather was getting cold with the approaching autumn and, with it, the yearly flu break out. Maddie was diagnosed with the flu, as was Rosalie and the three of us had been left quarantined. Being sick as a child always left me moody and stifled and it must've been hereditary, because it seemed being sick affected Maddie in the same way.

Rosalie used her week-long quarantine as a good excuse to sleep through her days "recovering".

Maddie, who'd been feverish all day, was wrapped up in my arms in two thick blankets, squirming, trying to get out of her cocoon of wool. "Hot!" She wailed, "I hot!"

"I know," I replied, holding her tighter, "I know, but you'll feel better afterwards, I promise."

She began to cry and I began to rock her back and forth, wishing that she, like Rose, could sleep through her bout of the flu.

I'd been meaning to take maddie to the doctor to have her get the flu vaccine but with work, I'd never really found the time. _Wish I had, now_.

A week later found all three of us cleared of the flu, vaccinated for the coming year and back to our usual weekly timetables.

"Ugh," Rosalie groaned, "Just _one more day_ would've been _wonderful_."

"Slacker," I replied, dropping Maddie's diaper bag into the trunk as Rosalie slid into the driver seat of her BMW.

"Hey, when're you getting the roadster from Angie's place?"

I shrugged after slamming the trunk shut, "I figured that a cobalt blue convertible soft top wasn't a suitable vehicle to drive around an eighteen month old."

She shrugged, activating the soft top of her car and watching the tan leather unfold above her head. "I'd say in ten years time, she'll love it."

"It'll be vintage in ten years time," I laughed, shutting the backseat door on my way to the driver seat, "I don't think _Angie_ would be caught dead in it in ten years time."

She swept her blonde hair out of her face and started her car's engine and we both listened as it purred to life. She grinned impishly and shrugged. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see, babe. Need me to pick up Maddie this afternoon?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I've got, like, two clients today; free all afternoon."

After a tedious meeting with a couple arguing about who-gets-what in their divorce and going over final details with Jessica Stanley about her looming court case, I was home free.

The build up of Jess' nearing court case was agitating the both of us and we were both pretty edgy. For me, it would be my first actual _court case_, as in, _in the court_ and for Jess, it would end up making or breaking her maternal relationship with her daughter. Stakes were high for her winning, though, as the mother always gets at least 75% custody of the child if said child is under the age of eighteen.

My ponderings were broken when I pulled into Maddie's daycare centre. Stepping out of the audi, I made my way through the sliding glass doors to find Edward – Alice-the-volunteer's-brother standing, talking with Alice-the-volunteer. Alice was holding onto whom I presumed to be little Noah Whitlock and Edward had Tony on one hip, Eva's hand in the hand that wasn't holding Tony in place.

"Hey Alice," I greeted, "Edward."

Both smiled happily at me and Alice surprised me when she gave me a hug. "We heard you were quarantined, everything okay?"

I nodded. "I wasn't sick, they just quarantined me because the two people I live with _were_." Speaking of, another volunteer approached with a restless Maddie in her arms. Maddie reached out for me and I grabbed her. "Hey Mad, have a good day today?"

She nodded at me, smiling. "Ma!" Her pudgy arms wrapped around my neck as I froze in place, mouth hung open and eyes wide. Could she have forgotten mom and dad already?

"Maddie, I'm not ma," I choked, "Remember? I'm big sis, Bella?" I sat down and began to rummage through my bag until I pulled out my wallet. Opening it, I showed the pocket sized family photo, desperate. "Remember, Mads, that's ma and pa?" I pointed out Renee and Charlie and she did the same.

"Momma Papa!" She exclaimed, clapping her little hands together.

I sagged in relief and held Maddie close to me, though I asked her one more question. "Who am I, Maddie?"

"You Ma!" She exclaimed, as if it were obvious.

"No, Mad, _that's_ Ma," I pointed to Renee again.

"No!" Maddie contradicted, pouting, brows furrowing, "Momma momma! You ma."

I pursed my lips, clicking shut my wallet and dropping it into my tote. I didn't notice when the assistant dropped the diaper bag beside my tote, too busy eyeing my little sister as she stuck her thumb in her mouth, blue eyes wide as she stared back at me, blinking owlishly. She wore a big blue bow on the top of her head – courtesy of Rosalie – that matched the blue with white polka dot dress she wore with a pair of white sandals. She looked adorable but I hardly noticed.

Madeleine was calling me _Ma_. I wasn't replacing her "momma" as her first mom but just becoming a second mom as 'Ma'. God, how I longed for the days where I was just "Bell", when Renee and Charlie were alive. It didn't escape me that if _they_ were in this situation, they would've known _exactly_ what to do.

I couldn't dwell on it, though. I had a little girl sitting in my lap that had been looking forward to seeing me all day and was expecting fruit and veg for afternoon tea when we got home.

Sighing, I wrapped an arm around my little sister's body and stood, pulling the diaper bag and tote up with me. As Maddie linked her arms around my neck, resting on my hip, I slung my bags over the opposite shoulder, bid Alice and Edward – who were still there – a good afternoon and left.

As I was clipping Maddie into her car seat, I felt a presence behind me so, once I managed my task, I stepped back out of the audi to see Edward struggling to hold a squirming Anthony while keeping a steady grip on Eva.

Slapping my hands on my thighs, I kneeled down so I was at Eva's level. "Eva! I haven't seen you in ages! Will you give me a hug?" Edward released Eva and began to settle Anthony as Eva lept into my arms, giggling. "I think you've grown, green eyes," i announced, releasing her and holding her at arms length. The copper haired, green eyed three year old wore a light green dress that went below her knees and white sandals, her hair in a plait.

"Gween eyes?" She asked, confused.

"Can I call you that?" I asked, "Your eyes are a very pretty green, after all."

"Only if you call Maddie blue eyes!"

"It's a deal, then," I laughed, patting her cheek fondly. "Do you want to say hello to her?"

Eva grinned, excited, and so I helped her to sit in the back, beside Maddie's car seat. When Eva was telling Maddie about her day, I turned back to Edward who was just managing to get Anthony comfortable... on his shoulders.

"So," Edward began, "My family is having a barbecue this weekend and we were hoping, if it were possible, if you could come with Maddie and your friend, Rosalie?"

"This Saturday?"

He nodded, jostling Anthony slightly.

"Sure," I grinned brightly, "Sounds like fun. I'll see you then, Edward."

After making sure Eva had her hand securely in his, Edward crossed the parking lot with his children to a family sized silver Volvo. Turning, I saw Maddie looking at me curiously.

"Hey blue eyes, what do you say to a barbecue this Saturday?"

At home, I informed Rosalie of our weekend plans and she practically jumped for joy. "You mean I'll be able to see that sexonlegs Emmett Cullen?"

Not even bothering to comment, I made my way upstairs to set Maddie down for a nap.

Eleven AM Saturday found me pulling into the drive of the Cullen family home in Rosalie's cherry red BMW – soft top up – with Maddie babbling away nonsensically in the back as she, well, _rattled_, her rattle.

When she was parked next to an enormous black jeep, I stepped out, only to get in the back to help Maddie out of her car seat. With Maddie on my hip and Rosalie carrying diaper bag, we moved to the front door of the lavish white wood panelled Victorian style home and my blonde haired friend rang the doorbell. The introduction to _Swan Lake_ rang loudly in the house and Maddie looked around curiously, obviously wondering where the noise was coming from.

"I'll get it!" I heard Alice-the-volunteer's soprano voice call and, soon after, the double doors swung open and Alice-the-volunteer stood, grinning at the three of us.

"Bella! Rosalie! Maddie! You made it!" She exclaimed happily, stepping aside to let us in. We entered a large foyer with tiled flooring and a high ceiling. To the left was two doorways leading into a living room and kitchen with a doorway in the wall seperating both. There was a spiral staircase between each open doorway on the empty space of wall leading upstairs with a metal railing and a sliding glass door to the back of the room leading to their back deck where people were already milling about. The wall to my right had three doors, one leading into a garage, another a coat closet and the last a bathroom.

Alice accepted the dish of fruit Rosalie held out to her and led us into the kitchen where Esme was tossing up a salad.

After chatting with Esme for a little while, we headed out back where Emmett, Jasper, Dr Cullen and Edward were with some more guests, some familiar and some not.

A woman with strawberry blonde hair caught my eye and I nudged Rosalie roughly. "Is that..." I gaped, "Tanya Denali?"

"And she's holding the hand of... Jane bloody Volturi! No frigging way!"

After placing Maddie in an outdoor playpen with Eva and Anthony, Rosalie and I moved over to talk to our old school rivals.

"Tanya! Jane!" I exclaimed with mock cheer. "Oh my God, what're you doing here?" I smiled sweetly at them, one of those smiles that look sweet but are stuffed with venom, Rosalie doing the same. They returned the smile in kind and didn't answer my question.

"I can ask you the same question, Swan, Hale."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, looking over my shoulder into the playpen where Maddie was playing with Anthony's toys.

"I work with Esme Cullen, Alice volunteers at my sister's daycare and yeah." I shrugged, turning to see the two with sour faces.

"What about you?" Rosalie asked them.

"Oh, I work with Emmett," Tanya replied, "I'm his secretary."

Before Rosalie could sink her teeth into the two girls that made our schooling so much more fun, a throat clearing announced the arrival of Edward and Emmett.

We spun on our heels only to find that we were a lot closer to them than we thought.

I stood like that, mouth slightly open, eyes wide and chest nearly touching his, oblivious to what was going on around us.

Edward stepped back, running a hand through his hair and looking slightly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat awkwardly and I snapped out of my Edward induced haze.

"Uh, well, we were just wondering how you like your lamb."

I stared blankly at him before the question actually registered. "Oh! Uh, well done, please." Blushing, I ran my hands through my hair and we stood like that in awkward silence.

"So, uh, how've you been?" He led me towards a rawt iron picnic table and we both sat as Rosalie and Emmett headded off towards the grill.

"Oh, you know, busy."

He chuckled, nodding in understanding. "And how are you managing?"

"Yeah, I don't know," I replied honestly, "I'm kind of just going one step at a time, you know?"

He nodded, taking a swig of his beer. "That's all you really can do because no one can map out the future."

"That what you're doing?"

"Going one step at a time? Yeah."

**Author's Note: **The song choice refers to two parts – when Maddie calls Bella "Ma" at the daycare and the conversation Bella and Edward have at the barbeque. Thanks for reading. Reviewers find out who Edward's baby mama is! x


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Language. Adult themes.

Author's Note: **So... it's ten to eight pm on Christmas eve, I'm about to endure a few torturous hours of carols on TV and Christmas day is only a few hours away. First things first, you guys are absolutely phenomenal! 106 reviews in seven chapters! You guys are awesome! Another thing, I'm sorry if I didn't get to all of you reviewers last chapter and tell you who the kiddies' baby momma is. Truth be told, i didn't expect the bribery to work. Lastly, due to the fact that it's the holiday season and all, I'm not sure how many people will read/review/receive/favourite/alert this but it would really make my day(?) if you guys gave me your opinion, any feedback you have or whatnot. So, enough of my rambling. I have no bribery for you this time... nonetheless, Merry Christmas, Seasons Greeting, have an amazing holiday, yeah. xx **

**Chapter Eight**

**Unwritten**

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
**Unwritten - Natasha Beddingfield_

**Bella Swan**

It was the weekend following the barbecue at the Cullen family estate and Rosalie had plans with Emmett. I was jealous, no doubt, as my social life had plummeted since gaining the custody of Madeleine. I sat, Madeleine in her play pen, in the living room with laptop on my lap, doing a review of Jessica Stanley's court case. All had gone in our favour and Jess now had full custody of her three year old daughter, her ex-husband with visitting rights.

Madeleine seemed to like the toy phone as she held it to her ear – upside down – and babbled into it non-stop for a good twenty minutes until she finally dozed off in her play pen.

It was nearing six-thirty and I'd already fed her some dinner, so I didn't bother waking her up, instead continuing with my report.

Just as I finished my concluding paragraph, the intercom buzzed throughout the first floor – thankfully not waking Maddie – and so I saved my document before heading into the kitchen and pressing the button to speak through. Looking at the TV screen showing what the camera saw, I saw that it was Grandma and Grandpa Swan visitting from Forks.

"Grandma? Grandpa? What're you doing here?"

"Now, is that the way you greet your grandparents, love?" Grandma Marie asked teasingly.

Two minutes later found me helping Grandma – who was using a cane – up the front steps as Grandpa Swan gathered their overnight bags.

When we were all comfortable in the living room, Madeleine still asleep in her playpen, I looked expectantly at my grandparents. "So... what're you doing here?"

I hadn't seen them since my parents' funeral and, even then, briefly. As much as I loved my grandparents, I hardly ever saw them and at the funeral, I was so wrapped up in my self pity, trying to keep Rosalie sober and Madeleine quiet that i hardly had time to socialise, let alone with my grandparents, whom I saw at least three times a year.

"Well, love," Grandma Swan began, "You're a young woman who deserves a life of her own so your grandfather and I decided to take Madeleine off you for the weekend so you can do whatever you like."

"Oh, i can't ask you to do that," I protested, "Gran, Grandpa, that'd make me feel so bad."

"Good thing you're not asking us then and we're insisting," Grandpa replied as he reclined in Charlie's armchair.

It struck me in that moment that, if Charlie and Renee were still alive, Charlie would be sitting in the same spot as his father, Renee in the same spot as Grandma Swan, relaxed across the futon.

Inexplicable grief washed over me and my eyes filled with tears that I tried – and failed – not to let spill. Grandma Swan, with her supermom instincts, knew a meltdown when she saw one and pulled me into her arms where I finally grieved the loss of my parents. She held me across her lap like a small child and I wrapped my arms around her neck, breathing in the smell of cinnamon and flour and _home_ and relishing in the maternal feeling her hug gave me and, as my body racked with sobs, Grandma Swan ran her hands up and down my back and whispered reassurances in my ear, promising me that it'd all be okay. And because it was Grandma Swan and Grandma Swan was never wrong, I nodded into her neck and began to pull myself together.

The next night, Saturday, found me standing in the front doorway with an impatient Rosalie looking nervously at my grandparents. "Now, you're _sure_ that you'll be fine?" I asked for the third time within the hour. "And you know my cell and can reach me anytime?"

Grandma Swan rolled her eyes and nudged my high heeled feet with her cane. "Go, love, enjoy yourself! The night is young, the alcohol is flowing and we've got everything all under control."

I nodded hesitantly and allowed Rosalie to pull me towards my recently picked up Honda roadster. She shoved me into the driver side and climbed into shotgun and, before I could change my mind, I peeled out of the driveway, headed for Gilhooley's.

Angela and Kate were already there when we arrived, sitting across from each other in a booth at the back of the Irish pub, both slightly typsy. We slid into the booth and called over a waiter, Rosalie ordering a pint of beer for each of us.

When Ange and Rose were well on their way to hangovers the size of the Colosseum, they decided that a nightclub was their next destination and I, as silently appointed designated driver due to the fact that I'd only had one pint, was their chauffeur.

We entered _Eclipse_, Angela and Rose linked at the arm and giggling like stupid school girls, Kate and I with slightly more decorrum, reigning in the giggling to undignified snorts between us. As Rose and Ange made their way onto the dance floor, Kate and I squeezed our way to the bar where two cosmopolitans and six purple nurples were ordered, courtesy of Kate. "A cosmo and three shots each, babe! That way, we go halves on the bill, yeah?"

I nodded, slapping down a ten and five as Kate did the same. Clinking one of my shots with hers, I said, "To fantastic grandparents and... good drinking buddies!"

"Bottoms up, babe!" Kate replied, tossing her head back and downing her shot. I did the same, exhaling sharply at the burn I felt at the back of my throat.

Half an hour later found my Cosmo and three shots downed and me dancing with Kate on the dance floor, Rosalie and Angela cheering to our left as we grinded up against each other.

I rolled out of bed around mid morning and groggily made my way into the kitchen. To my relief – and utter surprise – I had no hangover – thank god – and just a mild burn at the back of my throat due to the alcohol I'd drank. Grandma Swan had cooked up a feast of eggs, pancakes, hash browns and bacon and was in the middle of serving it across the dining table, pretending to understand Madeleine's babbling.

Maddie was dressed in a light pink frilly shirt, denim skirt and little pink sandals, her dark brown hair in tiny pigtails.

"Have a good night last night, darling?" Grandma Swan asked me as I slid into my customary seat at the dining table.

"Yeah," I replied, "Thanks for watching Maddie, Gran, it's really good to get out with the girls."

Gran rolled her eyes and began to serve me a plate of food. "Darling, I'm always happy to babysit for you, just like I was always willing to babysit _you_ all those years ago." A look of deep sorrow crossed her face and I wondered how much pain she'd suffered with the loss of her only son and daughter-in-law. Someone said a long time ago that there was something strange about living out your child. Is that what Gran thought?

Grandma Marie placed my breakfast in front of me and I dug in happily, suddenly feeling ravenous and pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind for another time. As Grandpa Swan entered, frowning disapprovingly when he saw his wife wasn't using her cane, and began eating when a plate of food was placed in front of him, all thoughts of cane usage out of his mind at the same time bacon appeared in his line of sight.

Gran rolled her eyes and took her own seat, serving up her own breakfast. Somewhere between an incomprehensible retelling of a day in the life of Madeleine Grace Swan, Rosalie stumbled in and happily dug into the breakfast set out for her. Her golden hair was, fittingly, a haystack and her makeup was smudged halfway down her face. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot and the clothes she'd worn last night were rumpled.

"Morning!" I greeted cheerfully, bragging the fact that I didn't havve a hangover and she did. She glared mutenously at me and tossed a piece of bacon in my direction. She missed by a mile though, and the bacon struck Maddie smack bang in the middle of her forehead. The one year old in question frowned, picked up her dry fruits and tossed a handful at Rosalie, grinning triumphantly when the dried fruits struck her in the nose.

I guffawed, as did Grandpa Swan, as Rosalie stared, open mouthed, at my toddler sister and Grandma Swan frowned disapprovingly.

"Rose, my one year old sister has better aim than you!" My laughter left me in stitches and slumped over the dining table, gasping for breath while Grandpa chortled away in his own seat.

Maddie returned to munching on her sultanas, apricots and dates while the rest of us returned to our own breakfasts, leaving the scattered fruits to be picked up later.

An hour later found Rosalie, neatly dressed and hair appropriately immaculate, sitting on a deck chair with Grandma and Grandpa Swan, nursing a coffee and headache. Maddie was in her swing-chair-thing being pushed by Grandpa Swan's foot while I reclined on the swing seat, swinging side to side as I lay across it and reading _Wuthering Heights_. Grandma Swan was doing the grandmother cliche of knitting and old man Swan was keeping Maddie occupied.

This was how Angela and Kate found us an hour later. Both looked worse for ware and I reluctantly moved to a sitting position so they could sit beside me. Angela slumped into my side and Kate onto the back of the swing seat, groaning slightly.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to head to Starbucks."

"Sorry, I'm not hungover, though I'm sure Rose would _love_ a mocha caramel frappe."

It was midday when Grandpa Swan announced that it was time they left. Reluctantly, I bid them farewell and a safe drive back to Forks. With hugs and kisses all round, they drove out of sight, leaving me and Madeleine home alone.

"So, Mads, what do you say to some _Dora the Explorer?_"

Maddie happily clapped along to _Dora the Explorer_ in her chair-swing-thing as I facebooked. It seemed to be my main form of socialisation these days and I snagged the oppurtunity to go on whenever I could. Such was now, where I found that I had four friend requests from Alice Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett and Edward Cullen. I accepted all four invites and began to happily facebook stalk Edward.

His display picture was a family photo, in which was Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Evangeline, Anthony and Noah, so I presumed it was a rather recent shot. My own display picture was a family photo, in loving memory of my parents, of my parents, myself and Maddie, about a month before they died. It was one of those ritzy uptight professional shots and while Charlie was dressed in a tailored suit, Renee wore a black ball gown, I a dark maroon one and Maddie a little grey frock. Charlie was seated in an armchair and Renee stood to the side of it, her hand rested on his shoulders. I sat slightly in front of Renee on a foot stool and Maddie sat on the floor by Charlie's feet.

Edward's relationship status was "single" and so I presumed that he was no longer in contact with his childrens' mother. We weren't good enough friends for me to ask about her and he'd never braught the topic up so I hadn't bothered being curious. It wasn't my business, after all.

His wall posts were mainly from friends from college or school, some from his brother and sister, too, while his main photo album mainly consisted of photos of his family. There were two other albums, though, one of his college days and one of his high school days. He seemed the sensible guy in each album, so it made me wonder who could've walked out on him, if they even did so. Here was a nice guy, smart, handsome and, well, _the American woman's dream_ so, if someone _had_ walked out on him, it makes one wonder why.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Adult themes. Language.

Author's Note:** So... I'm updating for three reasons. First is because I just can't wait to post this chapter, second is because it seems that everyone's online now and three is because I want to say this. My friend, Freesias and Strawberries, who's totally mad, btw, is writing an awesome fic called "Love Rules" and I want you people to read it. It's a Twilight fan fic and it's a Bella-hating-on-Edward fic but in the end, I think, they'll end up together... :P Anyway, here's the link to her profile: .net/~FreesiasandStrawberries ... you can find the story on that. Please, please, it's totally worth it!**

**And, so, the chapter (aside from 14) that I've been anticipating for agessss. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Bella Swan**

It had become a common occurance to arrive at Maddie's daycare around the same time as Edward and we'd often chat of nonsensical things, whether it be bickering about music selections or comment on books we've read. Sometimes we'd talk of maddie, Eva and Tony and I found myself looking forward to our conversations, disappointed when it turned out that Edward was working night shift or something else that stopped him from picking up his children from daycare at 3:30pm.

So life continued on as such – Rosalie went on her seemingly more frequent "hang outs" with Emmett, more lunch meetings with Esme, tyranical clients at the firm, calls from my grandparents and, somewhere in the middle of it all, Madeleine and I. She'd began stringing her sentences together as she neared the one year twenty-two month age, even if the sentences were short – "We eat now?" or something equally adorable and annoying. She still called me "Ma" and I often found myself responding to it without even thinking and a wave of guilt would wash over me. It should've been our mother responding absently to my sister's summons and yet, it was me and I often wondered what my mother was thinking.

It was one of my recurring lunches with Esme and I sat in a small yet classy cafe near to the design company, sipping a frappe and tearing at a chocolate croissant. So focused on demolishing my lunch, I nearly jumped out of my skin when Esme slid into the seat across from me and smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry, Bella, Carmen and Elaezer Rodriguez are getting impatient and are not willing to wait another two weeks to have their house finished."

I clicked my tongue, annoyed with the clients that Esme had taken on after Renee had died. They were amazing people when it had nothing to do with decorating, but the minute anything occluded to the topic of interior decorating or design in general, both were bad-tasted tyrants that no one could stand. "It's fine, really, I'm in no rush today."She arched an immaculate caramel brow in silent question. "No clients today, I just needed to go into the office to finish off some paperwork for a closed case."

"You're a very strong woman, you know that, don't you?" She asked, changing the subject, something I wasn't entirely sure I was comfortable with, given the direction the topic she'd turned to was in. "There are very few women in this world who can do what you've done."

I flushed, mumbling something I myself wasn't entirely sure of.

She patted my arm with a rye smile and a maternal pride in her eyes that made me long for my own mother. I pushed my longing back, though, and accepted her silent compliment with a smile.

The topic changed again, this time to her three children. Emmett owned a nightclub in down town Seattle and had done well for himself, Edward was a doctor at Seattle Memorial Hospital and I already knew that Alice volunteered at the center Maddie went to.

"He's quite fond of you, you know," Esme said conversationally.

I looked up, blissfully ignorant of her implications. "Huh?" I was sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights as she smiled ryely at me.

"Edward." It was said so matter of factly, I wondered if I'd missed part of our conversation.

"What?"

"Edward is rather fond of you."

My eyes bugged, I choked on my own breath and I dropped the napkin I'd been tearing onto the table. She arched a brow as I regained my composure and, once I had, I blushed bright red, adding to the already crimson hue my face had taken due to the lack of oxygen. "Excuse me?"

Her eyes danced with amusement as I scrambled for the last scattered bits of my brain.

Needless to say, conversation was stilted after that as we resorted to eating our lunches, often passing small talk between us. The Cullens had somehow wedged their way into the lives of the Swan daughters and Rosalie, or maybe it was viceversa, but what Esme had said about Edward hadn't left my mind until I strolled through the reception to find Leah asleep at her desk.

"Hey!" I slammed my open palm on the empty space of desk in front of her face, causing her to jump up awake at her seat. "Christ, Bella!" She gasped, hand to her chest. "Don't _do_ that!"

"What's got you exhausted, hon?" I asked, leaning against her desk and ignoring her outburst. "It doesn't involve the reason why you've looked positively green every time you've strolled in here each morning, does it?"

She sighed, shrugging. "So, yeah, maybe it does. You can't tell anyone, though!"

"What? Who would I tell? Madeleine?" I rolled my eyes. "I've got as much a social life as my mother at the moment and, given that Renee is _dead_, that isn't really saying much."

"Don't you live with a live in drinking buddy?"

"She's slowed down, believe it or not. Surprising, though, given that she's dating a guy that owns a night club."

"Angela? Kate?"

"Angie's gone all boyfriend-mode on me and Kate's so busy with work and stuff. Urgh, I hate being responsible." Refraining the urge to stomp my feet, I trudged my way into my office, gathered my bag and returned to the reception.

"Hey, is Billy in?"

"Nah," Leah replied, "Physio appointment today."

"Take the rest of the day off, then. Neither of us are in and I don't want you here alone. Calls can go to voicemail and walk ins can come back another time."

She smiled endulgently, flicked off the main power and we exited together, both headed for the underground car park down the street. It was nearing May and the whether was unseasonably warm, something Leah and I both accepted willingly.

We were dressed in appropriate office attire and chatted amicably until we reached our cars, parked two spaces down from each other.

Now that my distraction was gone, though, I found that my mind returned back to the conversation I'd had with Esme only half an hour earlier. Thoughts whirling, I drove to Maddie's daycare and, though I was unwilling to admit it, my spirits soared at the sight of Edward's Volvo parked at the opposite side of the lot.

With bag slung over shoulder, I strode with a confidence I wasn't sure I owned into the center to find Edward in a heated argument with a woman with firy red hair and holding a distraught Tony. Eva and Maddie were weeping behind Alice's legs and the woman with the red hair looked edgy, like she was ready to whip out a gun at any minute. Maybe she was on something or just coming off it, but it made me nervous all the same.

Alice saw me first and her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she hurried over quicker than a kid hyped up on sugar. "Bella! Can you tell this woman that she has no right to Edward's children as she gave up all her rights the moment she signed their divorce papers?"

"Well I'd have to go through the files before i could certify that, but if the document states that she willingly gives all parental rights to Dr Cullen, than yes, this woman has no right to Evangeline and Anthony." It was certainly a wonder how quickly I could slip into work mode and back.

The woman burrowed through her handbag and I tensed in front of Maddie, only to sigh in relief as she pulled out a wad of papers, tossing them at me. I caught the wad of folded papers and began to read through them.

Legal jargon always gave me a headache – it was the worst thing about being a lawyer, except, of course, when one lost a case. That was why, of course, I was glad when I finished reading.

"Well?" The woman asked, clipped. She seemed to be in a hurry but still hadn't set down Anthony.

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to release Anthony and hand him to Mrs Whitlock. This contract specifically states that you've given up all your parental rights at the agreeable signing of both parties at the end of this contract."

She snarled and shoved a still terrified Anthony towards Alice, stalking out the door seconds later, red hair flying about her retreating form.

"Edward, she was high," Alice whispered, attempting to calm Anthony, "Her pupils were pinpricks."

Edward ignored her though, turning to me instead with an expression full of gratitude on his face. "Bella, god, _thank you_. I honestly can't thank you enough."

I shrugged. "S'my job," I muttered, blushing, "S'what I'm here for."

He shook his head and I was fully aware of the heat his palm was making as it held my forearm. "Please, at least let me take you out to dinner, a thank you?"

Alice squeaked, nearly inaudibly, and scurried away with three kids in tow.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Doctor Cullen?" I asked with a teasing smile.

He ran a hand through his unkempt bronze hair and smiled nervously at me. "Only if you want it to be a date. You just saw my ex-wife and, other then that, there's no major secret going on. But if that makes you uncomfortable, it can just be a thanks for not letting her claws into my son's flesh dinner."

Esme's words rang through my head and I internally shrugged. _What the hell_. "Sure," I smiled up at him, "I'll go on a date with you."

"Really?" He asked, excited, eyes dancing and hands fidgeting.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Of course I'll go with you. Just text me time and date and I'll be ready."

As he picked Anthony from Alice's arms and Eva took his hands, Maddie todddled over dragging her diaper bag and held out her arms for me. I lifted her up and hoisted up the shoulder bag onto my free shoulder. "So I'll talk to you later then?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded, smiling again. "Yeah, I'll see you."

After buckling Maddie in, I slid into my own seat and pulled out of the lot, heading home. Rose's BMW was in the drive when I pulled up beside it and, once I'd helped Maddie out of the car and Maria had her in a bath, I began to search her out. She was in the pool doing laps and wearing a one piece.

"Hey blondie," I greeted, slipping off my heels and sitting at the edge of the pool to drop my feet into the water.

"Hey yourself," she replied, stopping at my end of the pool and perching her arms beside me, resting her chin on them. "What's up?"

"Edward Cullen asked me out to dinner," I replied before going into detail of the events of today.

Rosalie listened, wide eyed, until I finished before bursting out laughing. "Only you, Bella, can get asked out while doing your job. I can _so_ see you as the naughty lawyer type." She laughed again. "That's some kinky shit!"

"_Rose_," I whined, pouting. "That's not funny. Only _your_ mind can go to the gutter that quickly."

"Hey, what can I say, the gutter loves me, baby." She ducked under the water before I could kick her with water and, before I had time to pull my legs out, Rosalie had grip of both my feet and had tugged – hard. With a shriek, I was submerged under the water and internally cursing Rosalie to bad luck for the rest of her life.

"Fuck, Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I screeched, breaking the water and pulling myself out of the pool. "_You_ can pay for this outfit's dry cleaners!" I stalked towards the house, soaking wet and leaving a laughing Rosalie behind.

**Author's Note: **No song for this chapter because I can't be bothered finding one. Reviewers get... cyber choc chip cookies! :) Thanks for reading x Happy New Year


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Adult themes. Language.

Author's Note: **So... 134 reviews. Awesome! Happy New Year, guys :D Um, so, I'm kind of hoping to get 150 reviews with this chapter, at least, anyways. So, sixteen reviews, guys, you can totally do that! Um, another thing, if you can come up with a son for chapter nine and ten, I'll give you a preview of chapter eleven. It has to have a good, I dunno, similiarity to what goes on in the chapter. I'm stumped for both chapters so, if you can come up with a song that relates to both chaps, or one or the other, you get a preview to chapter 11. Ummm... I think that is all. Again, Happy New Year!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Bella Swan**

I was eating some leftover lasagna when Rosalie came and said sorry half an hour later. My hair was matted to my face, I was wearing the rattiest pair of trackpants I could find and I was glaring at her like she was, well, _evil_.

"Look, I'm sorry, well, really, I'm not, but, you know, sorry for pissing you off but, _seriously_, totally worth it; your face was priceless." She snickered once before clearing her throat awkwardly. "But I can't say sorry for something I don't regret. What's the point if you don't mean it? So, forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes and returned to eating my dinner.

"Oh, _I_ see how it is, then, you're going to give me the silent treatment." She huffed. "What do I need to do to have you forgive me?"

"BabysitFridaynight," i said in a rush before shoving a fork full of lasagna into my mouth.

"Bu-" she protested, "Bella!"

Edward had texted me ten minutes ago three lines.

_Friday 7pm Ill pick u up_

_Wear casual_

_I look forward to then E_

She huffed again, resigning herself to a weekend with no social life. Really, it was only one night and she was acting as if it was the end of the world before trudging out of the room, leaving me to eat my lasagna in peace.

It was Thursday lunch time when Esme braught it up. I'd been expecting it first thing Tuesday and I'd been surprised when it _hadn't_ been braught up then. Nonetheless, I _had_ been expecting it sooner or later and I wasn't disappointed.

"So I hear you've got dinner plans with Edward tomorrow," Esme said, a little smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

I blushed, remembering our convresation on Monday, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, he asked me to dinner after I rescued Anthony and Eva from the clutches of wicked drugmother."

Her brows knitted in consternation at the mention of "Wicked Drugmother" – what I'd taken to calling Edward's ex-wife as I didn't know her name – and I was curious, though I didn't question it. For one, it wasn't Esme's story to tell and for another, if she wasn't willing to tell, I wasn't going to push.

"They told me about that, and believe me, Bella, we are _very greatful_ for your presence and assistance in the situation."

"It's fine, really, settling cases like that is my job." I shrugged, not telling her that I was truly worried for the two children I hardly knew and the man I was slowly giving a piece of my heart to without even realising it.

She shrugged. "Your job doesn't matter, Bella, you saved my grandchildren and we, my whole family, are forever in your debt for that."

I wasn't sure if this family was one for melodrama or this woman was actually considering being in my debt. Either way, I didn't need to be paid back for my job as a civil servant. It was what I was paid for, after all.

"It's fine, really, I really don't want anyone in my debt, least of all your family; you've already done so much for me."

Before she could retort, our lunches came – a grilled chicken and cheese sandwhich for me and a kebab for Esme.

As I strolled into the office with a triumphant grin, I was nearly bowled over backwards by Leah. "Christ Almighty!" I gasped as I staggered for my balance.

Leah helped me straighten myself, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to bowl you over. Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" She was bouncing in her place on the balls of her feet and she looked like a little kid who'd just found Christmas had come early.

"You're mad and I'm not." It was something Charlie always said when he got a "Guess what" question and it put a bittersweet smile on my face.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I told Jake and he's practically jumping over the bloody moon his so excited."

My eyes widened and I whipped my head around so fast I briefly wondered if I cricked my neck before blurting out, "No way! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!" I wrapped my arms around her and we began jumping up and down, still hugging, until the bell above the door announced the arrival of possible clients.

Alas, it was only Billy with Jake and Jake and Leah's son Seth. I sprinted to Jake and threw my arms around him, squealing all the while.

He laughed and hugged me back, setting me down on the ground as Seth flew into his mother's arms.

"Momma!" He cheered delightfully, bringing a smile to all four of our faces. And he was off, chatting nonstop of everything and anything.

Friday evening, around four, found me standing in my walk in closet, eyeing everything I owned. _Casual_. What did he mean by casual? Casual casual as in, 'I'm going to a mate's house for dinner' or Smart casual as in 'This will get you a reputation so dress the part'. _Fuck me_.

This is why I barely dated – I'm neurotic and overthink everything and am totally _not_ dating material. Over analytical, neurotic and a perfect example of a lawyer raised by one.

_Thank you, daddy!_

Deciding on a pair of black super skinny jeans and a sort of aquamarine spaghetti strap camisole top sinched below the bust with a brooch-thing just below the breastbone, topping it off with a black fleece knit jacket and black ballet flats. With minor amounts of make up and my tote slung over my shoulder, I was headed down the stairs when the intercom buzzed.

Rosalie, who was closer, answered and allowed Edward in through the gates as I moved over to the kitchen island where Rosalie had been feeding Madeleine what looked like mushed peas and carrots with little success.

"I don't blame you, kid, that stuff looks rank." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "Ma'll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow morning, Princess, I promise."

As I neared the door, Rosalie passed me on the way back to the kitchen and gave me a hip check. "Have fun, girlie; and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"What _don't_ you do?" I called after her. Her tinkling laugh was what I got in return. "Remember to lock up and put maddie in bed by eight and, for the love of God, _don't leave her alone_."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes mother." She gave me another shove, this time towards the front door. "Go, enjoy yourself, you deserve it."

"Thanks, Rose," I said, disappearing into the foyer, only to stop at the sight of Edward in my front doorway. He was leaning up against the doorframe, head lolled to the side, facing the foyer and his eyes seemed to light up at the sight of me. "Hey," he greeted, getting to his feet and burrowing his hands in his pockets. "You, uh, look beautiful tonight."

I smiled, taking inventory of the jeans and shirt he wore with it's sleeves up past his elbows, the knees slightly worn in his jeans. "You look really good, too." I stepped outside and shut the door behind me before turning to walk down the stairs, only to stop in my tracks. An _Aston fucking Martin_ was parked right in front of the stairs leading up to my front door. Now, i was no stranger to flashy cars – Charlie had owned a Merc and Renee an Audi. Rosalie owned a BMW and I owned a Honda Convertible that wasn't even on the market yet. But the Aston in front of me was drool inducing and I was sure, had Rosalie seen it, she'd have proposed to Edward, or maybe the car, right then and there.

"Wow" I said, regaining my composure, "Nice car."

He gave me a lopsided smile as we neared the passenger side and I was further surprised when he opened the door for me. Once I slid into the leather interior of the car, he gently shut the door and moved to the driver side, sliding in with an ease that I wasn't even sure Rosalie had managed with her convertible.

A light and airy piano tune was playing when he started the engine, and I smiled at the sound of it. "_Clair de Lune_ is what my mother put Maddie and I to sleep with; it's beautiful."

"You listen to classical music?" He asked, surprised. "Not many do that these days."

I shrugged, staring out the side window. "I grew up listening to it; it's soothing and it makes me think of home."

We talked music the whole drive to the parking lot of a swanky looking steakhouse. Apparently he thought Death Cab for Cutie was the best thing that ever existed – and I was prone to agreeing – but thought The Fray was, well, _not_. Needless to say, it made for an interesting debate. I did think The Fray was amazing and he didn't, though we both agreed that Death Cab was, well, to die for.

At the hostess stand was a teenaged girl around sixteen and she smiled welcomingly. "Welcome to Britz, table for two?"

Edward nodded and we followed the hostess, Edward's hand at my lower back, to a somewhat secluded part of the restaurant. She gave us menus, told us that our waiter would be with us shortly and walked away, her ebony ponytail floating along behind her.

He held out my chair for me and, blushing, I slid in, allowing him to slide my chair until I was tucked securely under the table.

He slid in across from me and, after browsing the drinks menu and deciding what we both wanted – a lemonade for me and a root beer for him – we began to talk work.

"So, twenty eight, right?"

He nodded in affirmative, "Yeah, twenty eight." He cringed. "And to think, Emmett's turning thirty in two months."

"Ah, he's been seeing Rosalie, right? She really likes him."

He laughed. "Their feelings are mutual, then, because all I've heard from him has something to do with Rosalie."

I laughed at the harassed expression on his face and patted his hand comfortingly. "I know how you feel. Emmett is all I hear about, too."

Our waiter arrived and we ordered our drinks before he gave us our food menus. Deciding on a pasta dish, I went with the tortellini in mushroom sauce and Edward went for the TBone.

We chatted amicably until dinner arrived. My pasta was amazing and I devoured every little bit of it like I hadn't eaten for three weeks. Not willing the night to end, we ordered dessert – a choc fudge brownie with _two spoons_ and chatted more. The topics were nonsensical and pointless – baseball, Mozart, Australia (of all things) and the Brittish Prime Minister. Harry Potter was thrown in there and I was stoked to find a fellow Harry Potter nerd in Edward.

Dessert finished, though, and Edward paid the bill and we slowly made our way to the Aston Martin. We chatted more about Harry Potter on the way back, our conversation somehow turning to Star Wars and the brilliance that was Jedi knights. We pulled up at the gate, I gave him the combination to punch in, he did so, and he drove to the front of the house.

I checked my watch as we walked up the stairs. 10:30pm. I nearly tripped over my feet in shock. "Christ! Where the hell did the time go?"

He looked at his own watch and his brows furrowed together. "Huh, fancy that, it's already half past ten." He shrugged as we came to a stop in front of my door. I burrowed through my handbag and withdrew my house key, smiling up at him.

"I had a great time tonight, Edward," I mumbled, blushing softly. The moon behind me cast an irridescent glow upon his pale face, illuminating the green of his eyes so they looked like emeralds lit from within.

"I did, too. Maybe... we could do it again some time?"

I bit back a snort at the cliche of the moment and pushed open the door. "I'd really like that, Edward."

He grinned and said, "Great! I'll uh, call you?"

"Sounds like a plan," I replied, leaning against the door jamb as he began to walk backwards towards the porch steps. When he was securely in his car and driving down the drive, I clicked the door shut and headed upstairs. Rosalie was fast asleep in her room, light on and spread eagle across her comforter, mouth open, hair askew and looking completely uncomfortable.

Switching off her light, I closed her door and headed to Maddie's room. She was lying awake in her crib as I neared her and, as she saw me, her face lit up. "Ma!"

"Hey, what're you doing awake, blue eyes?" I asked her, scooping her up and moving to sit in the rocking chair. She gurgled happily, locking her arms around my neck. I clicked play on the remote and _Claire de Lune_ began to play as I began to rock back and forth with my baby sister in my arms.

She was asleep before the song could repeat and so I slid her into bed before heading to my own room, slipping under my own covers and falling asleep.

**Author's Note: Thankies for reading. Reviewers are awesome. Because I think I'm mean, I'll say, not only song-suggesters get a review, but everyone who reviews. Maybe that will give you an incentive to do so - review, I mean - I do like reviews... :D x**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hello Sister, Goodbye life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Language. Adult themes.

**Author's Note: **I have a bone to pick. Okay, so I get that yeah, it takes a while to become a practising lawyer – I _do_ want to study to be one, after all, something you can find if you check my profile. Let's get some facts straight. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not perfect, and neither is this fan fiction. Yeah, there's going to be issues with certain facts – like law school requirements and how smart a one year old kid is. You know who you are, whoever you are, anyway. Fact of the matter is, I don't like feedback shown in a negative light. That may not be the way you intended to pass the message across, but that's how I received it. I've been "victim" to one or two flames here and there, some when I was younger than I am now. Two years ago, I would've cried about it and then chewed the sender's ear off about sending me the goddamn flame that may or may not have been completely unnecessary. I've grown up since then- a lot, apparently – and now, I bitch about it to my friend – who has a really good ear (**Your the bomb, Freesias**) – and now I give a verbal... whatever this is. Sidetracked. Flames are completely unnecessary and, in my opinion, are only given to make the sender feel good about themselves. Now, my school's pretty big on that cyber bullying shit and, to me, it's a form of cyber bullying. God, I'm not adverse to constructive criticism and point outs, but please, you know who you are, refrain from sending them in such a negative light, not only in my story, but everyone else's. It could mess up someone who's got really shitty self esteem or whatever. This rant is massive, and you guys probably got bored half way through. Hopefully, I got my point across.

Another thing, too. I know I suck for not sending you previews. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm a lazy person, though, and when I set my mind to doing something, I probably won't do it, anyway. I promise I won't promise anything like that anymore if I know I probably won't keep my word. So, yeah, sorry for letting you all down and I get if you don't like me no more. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It may seem like a filler, but I feel it's necessary. I know I suck for this, but please review?

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bella Swan**

Rosalie woke me up early the next morning in the most unpleasant of ways known to man: ice.

In the middle of a pleasant dream involving Edward, myself and a spectacular set of fingers, a shudder rippled through me at the biting cold of the ice cube when it touched the nape of my neck, followed a millisecond later by a jolt of awareness as the cold began to seep into my nervous system.

Trying not to swear while glaring daggers at the bitch I called my best friend, I chose instead to ignore her in her pink flannel PJs and white bunny slippers as I stalked into my bathroom.

"Okay, I know I've been really pissing you off and all, but seriously, Bella, can't you take a joke?"

I whipped my head around, giving her a look that said "What the hell" all over it. "Rosalie; you get drunk at my parents funeral and continue to do so nearly every week since then, you pull me into a frigging _pool_ in my _work clothes_ and then wake me up on one of my very few days where I can sleep in!" I threw my hands up exasperated. "I love you to bits, babe, but you've got to grow up!"

Rosalie was silent as she began to pour her orange juice.

"I'm not your mother, Rosalie, I'm your best friend. But I've had to grow up since Renee and Charlie died and I've realised something. The way we've been acting for the past, well, _forever_, is completely inappropriate. We both work full time and have rather big inheritances to look forward to – you at Hale House and me at the firm and design house. We're Madeleine's constant role models and what example are we setting for her? It's acceptable to get plastered at funerals, swearing like a sailor solves everything and eating packaged and leftover foods are healthy? I love you, Rose, you're like my sister and I owe you _so much_ for your help with Madeleine and everything else you've done as my best friend, but Rose, it's time you and I both grew up. Yeah, I get we were sheltered growing up and, to a point, we still are, but we're twenty-five and yet, we're both living together, in my parents house, we're really only getting serious about life _now_ and, well," I huffed a breath and whimpered a little, "We need a direction in life, Rosalie; we can't just live here for the rest of our lives, you can't work as a secretary until you retire – your parents expect you to take the company after _they_ retire in five years time. What will you do until then? Continue to drink, party and everything else? We're not getting any younger, Rose; it's time we started getting serious about life. You've met Emmett and, babe, that's fantastic!"

Rosalie nodded, gulping the last of her orange juice and putting it away. Once she'd done so, she looked up at me, nodding in acknowledgement. To me, it just sounded like I was talking in circles, but I guess she understood what I was trying to say. "It's time we grew up."

We were silent, both watching Madeleine, though neither of us actually processed what we were seeing. It was a daunting prospect – growing up – even if we were already twenty five and supposed to be very well aware of the real world. I really couldn't see Rosalie getting her act together, just because I was so used to her being crazy and insane and a woman who took life as it came.

Maybe that was what seperated her from Alice – Rosalie was a jump the gun kind of girl and Alice obsessed over every step she took – at least, that was the vibe I got in the many short conversations I'd had with her so far. I guess I was somewhere in the middle – I didn't plan out every step I took, but I didn't just jump right into something, either.

Maddie broke me out of my trance as she dropped her sippy cup onto the floor. Rolling my eyes, I bent over and picked it up off the floor, wiping it with a wet sponge and placing it back in front of her.

"No throwing, Madeleine," I instructed, moving to the toaster to make my breakfast.

Rosalie was still deep in thought so I didn't bother trying to start up a conversation, allowing her to think through whatever she needed to. Instead, I made my coffee and toast, ate it, and began to clean up the breakfast mess, packing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and putting the food in it's rightful place.

It was nearing noon and I was in the study, doing paperwork. Madeleine was in that swing-chair-thing that she loved and Rosalie, last time I saw her, had been on the phone to her father. I had another custody case, this time more difficult than Jessica's. For one, it was the child's godparents, for another, social services were involved. It was always tedious when the government involved themselves and, even though we were both after the welfare of the child, it was difficult to work around them, let alone _with_ them.

"I'm going to my parents'," Rosalie said, entering the study in a pale blue sundress, white leggings, dark blue ballet flats and a matching knit jacket.

"You look atrocious."

"I know," Rosalie replied, rolling her eyes, "But this is what Mommy dearest sent me in the mail for my birthday and I thought it'd get me back in her good graces if I wore what she deemed acceptible."

"No, seriously, you look like a wannabe preteen gone wrong; all you're missing are the high pigtails."

"Thanks, _bestie_, for the compliment," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "But I'm listening to what you said and am going to prove to everyone, mainly my parents, that I am capable of running Hale House or opening a mechanic or whatever and am not the irresponsible, rich dumb blonde that I've been portraying for, well, ever."

"Dumb blondes are stereotypically bleech blondes."

"Same difference," she replied nonchalantly, waving her hand in acknowledgement and turning on her heel to walk out of the room, her blonde hair fanning out behind her. "Anyway, I'll maybe see you tonight."

I continued my paperwork until my eyes ached, my fingers cramped and there was a large thirty-leaf pile of papers that needed to go into the _Huntley_ file at work.

After setting Maddie down for her nap, I began my trek down the stairs and through the hall that would lead to the theatre room, stopping short in front of the double doors that had been closed for the last four and a half months.

I was headed for the theatre room to go and clean it up but I found my plans had changed in front of my parents' bedroom. Tentatively, I reached forward and wrapped both my hands around the two handles as if preparing to turn them and push the doors open.

I'd told Maria not to go into the room – I'd wanted to clear it up – but I hadn't found the courage. It was still too new, too fresh; the wounds were still deep.

I pushed the doors open and entered, shutting it behind me. Their smell, of cinnamon and sandallwood, citrus and vanilla permiated the unventilated air, stale and old. I breathed it in, though as I ran a hand reverantly over the wood framed king sized bed against the side wall. Their smells wrapped around me, encompassing me in feelings of my mother's arms and my father's knee. Of big strong arms pushing me back and fourth on a green swing set and a familiar laugh as I poured flour over the counter top. Of goodnight kisses and out of tune lullabies. "I love you's" shared between each other as a little girl lay in her parents' arms and a joyful squeal as she sat on the shoulder's of a giant, touching the sky. My gaze landed on the family photo taken when Maddie was one – the one that was my facebook display picture – and as tears streamed down my cheeks, I smiled faintly. Charlie's eyes crinkled in the corner as he smiled at the camera and Renee's eyes glowed with a euphoria only a mother could feel as she, too, smiled at the camera. There had been more photos that day – of serious ones where no one was smiling and blooper shots where Charlie stuck his tongue out at the camera, Renee gave me bunny ears and of me rolling my eyes heavenward, Maddie with drool sliding down her chin.

"I miss you guys," I said into the still and silent room. "I don't know if you can hear me or whatever, but I just want you to know that. I miss you and Maddie misses you and Billy and Jake and _everyone_ misses you. She turns two in two months, you know." I sighed. "I hate that you wont' be here to see it."

After another half hour in silence, I stood and made my way to the door. Opening it slightly, I turned back and stared solemnly at the photo. "I guess it's time to let you go and for me to move on. I love you both and I'll miss you both just as much." Turning, I stepped through the door and, as I clicked it shut, I uttered the one word. "Goodbye."

I was in the study when Rosalie returned, Maddie was in bed for the night. I was looking through old family photo albums when she entered and slumped into the leather armchair across the study desk from me.

"How was your afternoon with your parents?"

Rosalie huffed and propped her feet up on the edge of the desk, beginning to twiddle with the tips of her hair.

"What happened?" I set down the album and propped my elbows up on my desk, steepling my fingers and looking expectantly at her.

She eyed me with dry amusement, one eyebrow raised in question at my stance and I lifted a shoulder in reply.

She huffed again, slumping further in her chair and pushing her feet further onto the desk. "This whole 'growing up' shit is going to be harder than I thought."

"What'd they say?"

"They asked me what the hell I've been smoking!" She exclaimed indignantly. "What the fuck!" She sat up, planting her feet on the ground and looking all the indignant employee being made redundant. "Who the hell does that?"

"So, what actually happened?"

She groaned, slumping back in her chair and propping her feet back on the edge of the desk. After explaining how she'd arrived at her house – _'estate_' – and was greeted by her "snooty" parents and how she sat and had "tea" with them. She explained that their conversation was stilted – "putting it lightly" – and she was mostly just eyed suspiciously by her parents who, for some reason, seemed to think that their oldest daughter was completely corrupt and "joined the dark side". Both were born again Christians and believed that Rosalie was being possessed by the devil and, after Rosalie explained that she was turning over a new leaf, they had asked her what she'd been smoking.

By that point, I was in tears I was trying so hard not to laugh and Rosalie was bright red she was so aggrevated. When she told me they'd suggested that she join a convent, I'd had enough and burst out laughing. "_You_?" I gasped, "Join a convent!" I was in hysterics in my seat as she glared mutenously at me. "Ha!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks, my face was crimson, my sides were aching and I was struggling to breathe. I could just _imagine_ Rosalie in a habbit and the image made me laugh even harder. "Ha-habbit- haha!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, I regained my composure, often emitting snorts of amusement until, finally, I was calm again. Rosalie was pouting like a petulant child, arms crossed over her chest and glaring at her feet. "Is that all?"

"No," she grumbled, "I asked them to buy a car garage in town."

"And?"

"And the deed should be finalised next week."

"And?"

"And I'm going to open a car garage." She looked up at me and grinned excitedly. "I'll show everyone; I _can_ run a business."

"Yes, you will."

**Author's Note: **Song suggestions for the last, like, three chapters? Let me know! Again, sorry for not sending you previews, I feel really bad. x


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight_. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Adult themes. Language.

Important Author's Note: Hey, guys. First off, thanks for the reviews - awshum. Anyway... the important stuff. Well, this will be my last update for a while. I have half of chapter 16 written but I don't want to post any more until I've written at least chapter 18. My reason is, well, real life. My muse is temporarily unavailable at the moment and my theory is that it was swept away in the floods currently hitting QLD, Australia - ma home state. No, I'm not directly effected, but needless to say, I'm isolated in my own home. Along with that reason, I'm going through some pretty shitty family crap at the moment and I just want to sort that all out with my family before I get back into this story. I'd really appreciate if you guys understood and, got, please don't hate me for it. This chapter will tell you more about Edward's ex-wife and blah blah blah blah. Read away...

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bella Swan**

Edward called me mid Sunday morning and, after a long conversation about anything and everything, he asked me if Maddie and I were able to go with he and his kids to the park. The weather was forecast to be sunny and he'd promised his children a day at the park. Agreeing with a smile on my face, we bid each other a good day and hung up.

Rosalie was at the formal dining table looking at Career One's job openings in the paper and Maddie was on the floor chewing on a plastic ball.

"Maddie, don't do that," I chastised, picking her up and removing the ball from her hand. Moving over to the drying-dishes rack, I got her pacifier, rinsed it and placed it in her mouth. She smiled around it and began to tug on my hair as I began to make my breakfast one handed.

"Did you feed Maddie yet?" I asked as I pressed the _on_ button on the coffee machine.

"Yeah," she replied, not looking up from the paper. "You were asleep for a while, what's up?"

"Couldn't sleep last night," I replied, "Edward woke me up, though."

That caught her attention and she looked up, eyebrow raised expectantly. "What'd he want?"

I shrugged. "He invited me and Maddie to a picnic in the park next Saturday."

The rest of Sunday passed uninterestingly. Rosalie confessed that it was nice not having to recover from a hangover as I played with building blocks with Maddie.

"Ma!" She cheered as I lifted her higher so she could place the triangular prism on top of the tower that we'd been working on. Once we'd both moved back a foot or so, Maddie clapping her hands together happily, Rosalie took a photo of her in my lap, both of us smiling as I pointed a finger at the tower we'd built.

I didn't miss the symbolism in the moment: Maddie and I had built a small family together between the two of us, just as we'd done the same with the block tower. The tower was missing a mote, though and I wondered if we'd ever get to making one.

On Saturday Morning, I had Madeleine in her stroller, my tote and her diaper bag stored in with it as well. Edward had said we'd walk to the park seeing as it was a fairly short walk from my house so, once I was ready, I bid farewell to Rosalie who was getting ready to head to lunch with her parents and pushed the stroller down to the gates.

Once Edward arrived in his Volvo, he took Anthony's stroller out of the trunk, unfolded it and put him in, along with a picnic basket and Anthony's diaper bag.

Once ready, Eva holding onto the side bars of both strollers as she walked in between them, we set off for the park, talking about our week.

"So, save any lives this week?" I asked teasingly.

He chuckled and shrugged modestly. I laughed and turned my attention to where we were going. There was a bike path down my street and the park was just around the bend. It was wide enough for both of us as we pushed the strollers and Eva to walk comfortably side by side.

"What about you? Bring the justice to anyone this week?"

"Lucky for me, I don't have to deal with _those_ cases. Poor Billy has to be given the hate mail and all that. A seperated couple is fighting for the custody of their twins, though, and I represent the twins' mother. At the moment, we've come to a shaky treaty – father gets them weekends and mother weekdays."

Edward nodded his acknowledgement. "My ex-wife didn't hesitate to give up her parental rights. It's why I wonder why she showed up at their daycare all of a sudden."

"Does she have a history of... substance abuse? Uh... sorry, it's probably a personal subject; you don't have to answer that." I blushed and focused all my attention on following the path.

"She used cocaine in high school but when I met her in college, she was clean – she'd gone to rehab after senior year of high school. She was clean when we got married and throughout her pregnancies with Eva and Tony. About three months after Tony was born, I came home one day to find her unconcious in the bathroom, eyes pin pricks and glassy and bleeding from a gash in her forehead; she'd overdosed. At the hospital, she agreed to go into rehab and when she got out... she just _left._ About a week later, I got divorce papers in the mail signing away all her rights to the kids and not bothering to take anything in her name."

By that point, we were at the entrance of the park and Eva was looking longingly towards the swingset. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I pushed onto the grass and under a shady tree, well in sight of the playground. "That was certainly an... _interesting_ story," I said after a long moment of silence, in which Edward spread out a blanket, set Maddie and Anthony down on their stomachs, folded up the strollers and set out the picnic basket.

He chuckled merthlessly but didn't comment, instead pulling out a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich in a zip lock bag, took it out of the bag and handed it to Eva.

"Alright, two choices," he said, turning to me, "Ham and cheese or PB & J."

Maddie and Anthony were now sitting up and playing – more like chewing – Anthony's dinosaur toys. Maddie had the wing of a terradactyl in her little mouth and Anthony the tail of a tyranasaurus rex.

"I'll go the peanut butter and jelly, please," I replied, turning my attention back to Edward. He withdrew the sandwhich and a bottle of water, both I accepted graciously and dug into as he did the same with a ham and cheese sandwhich.

After the sandwhiches were eaten, Edward pulled out a plastic container of sliced fruit. As Eva dug in with gusto for the cantelope, Edward and I fed Maddie and Anthony apples, grapes and watermelon.

Stomachs satisfied, Edward and I packed away the picnic basket, moved our gear to a bench nearer to the playground and herded the kids to the swingset. There were four swings; two normal sized swings and two baby sized.

Putting Maddie and Anthony in those, I began to push them gently as Edward did the same for Eva on the "big girl" swing.

"If this was a perfect world and your parents were alive, what would you be doing right now?"

It was two in the afternoon on a Saturday. "Either nursing a hangover in the pool, shopping for a night out or... eating a late lunch with my mom." I looked down at Maddie and ran a hand through her short hair, smiling fondly. "She loved those lunches; she said it gave her a chance to feel young again." "I was always a mommy's girl and Maddie had been proving to be a daddy's girl so while Renee and I went out to lunch, Charlie and Maddie would go off and do whatever they did." I paused again. "But I'd give up a perfect world for this world – spending time with an awesome guy, his kids and mine. At the moment, _this_ world feels perfect."

He turned his head and smiled at me, reaching out a hand. I took it in my own and he surprised me when he lifted our entwined hands, placing a lingering kiss on my knuckles.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the park, spreading out the blanket on the grass and setting the three of them down for an afternoon nap when they began to yawn.

With the kids out cold as it was nearing dusk, Edward and I sat together, just off the edge of the blanket and began to watch the sun's slow descent towards the horizon in the west. We were sitting close enough so that our shoulders grazed and our knees brushed. I turned, just as he did, and in that moment, I realised that I was growing to love this man. The space between us vanished as we both leaned forward until, finally, his lips tentatively brushed against mine. He tasted fruity from the fruit we'd been nibbling on earlier and his lips were soft and firm. Our lips seemed to mould together as he pressed his lips harder against mine and I responded in kind. His smell of honey and sandalwood pervaded my senses, dizzying and centering me at the same time.

Too soon, we seperated, gasping for breath. Smiling, I moved back to staring at the sunset and we began to talk about LeMarx and Darwin's theories of evolution, of all things. We both agreed that Darwin's opinion that evolution happened over many generations and not just one was more logical than that of LeMarx's but for certain cases. For one, those with sensory impairments such as deaf or blindness. Deaf people, it was scientifically proven, had better vision and vice versa for that of those with blindness.

We were still talking about it as we moved the children into their strollers, me discovering that Edward's was a two seat stroller but the other had been holding the picnic basket on the way there. Storing it underneath the two seats, he placed both children in their seats, me doing the same with Maddie.

On our way back to my house, we talked music. I found that Edward was a musical whore, listening to whatever he wanted, very much like me. We seemed to be able to talk nonstop about anything and everything and nothing all at once but time flew with him and soon I found myself outside his car as he packed away the stroller, his kid's already fast asleep in their car seats.

"I guess this is where I say goodnight," he said reluctantly, giving me a sad smile.

"I guess so," I replied on a sigh. In all honesty, I _really_ didn't want him to go, though I thought it would be a little bit too soon to ask him if he wanted to come in.

He walked me to the foot gate and once I'd punched in the code, it clicked open and I stepped through. Turning around, I let Edward kiss me gently before stepping back and pushing the gate shut.

"I really enjoyed myself today, Edward," I said honestly, smiling all the while.

He grinned, ruffling the hair on the back of his head. "Can I, uh, call you tomorrow?"

I grinned in return and nodded. "I'd like that."

He looked over his shoulder at his car. "I have to go," he sighed again, "I'll call you tomorrow, then."

I waved to him as he turned on his heel and walked towards his Volvo. I stood there until he was around the corner and out of my sight before finally turning and pushing Maddie towards the house. Most of the first floor lights were on when I entered the open garage. Pulling Maddie's diaper bag and my tote over my shoulders, I got Maddie unbuckled and into my arms before moving into the house where I found Rosalie watching _The Secret Life of the American Teenager_ with a tub of ice cream in front of her.

After setting Maddie down for the night, I returned to the living room with another spoon and collapsed into the spot beside her. She grinned at me but otherwise didn't acknowledge my presence, so focused on what was going on on the TV.

When the commercials started, though, all of her attention was on me. "What happened? Spill! I want _every detail_."

"We walked to the park where we ate lunch and talked. We played with the kids on the playground until they passed out, only to start playing again when they woke up. They fell asleep again around five and we sat and watched the sunset." I grinned. "And kissed."

"Oh mygod!" She practically mauled me when she threw herself at me, her hands going to cup my face, her nails digging into my skin slightly. "Woman, _details_!" She exclaimed, eyes practically popping out of her head.

So we discussed every little part of the date until the early hours of the morning, _Secret Life of the American Teenager_ completely forgotten. We both trudged upstairs and headed to bed. I wasn't sure about Rosalie, but I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight_. All recognisable characters, content and locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Adult themes. Language.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bella Swan**

Maddie's birthday dawned bright and early on the sixth of July and Rosalie and I were seated in the middle of Maddie's room, squeezed in between a mass of balloons with number 2's printed all over the multicoloured rubber. We'd spent a good three hours the night before blowing up the balloons and stuffing Maddie's room to the brim with them. There was a small cake waiting for us in the fridge for breakfast and we were going to have a small gathering that afternoon.

Edward and I had spent a lot more time together over the past six or so weeks we'd been together but we hadn't gone farther than suggestive brushes and intense make out sessions when we got the chance.

Emmett and Rosalie were _also_ getting closer and it was a common occurance for Rosalie to spend the night at Emmett's flat or Emmett to come over for dinner.

Edward and his kids, Eva and Tony, would also come over, as would Alice and Jasper with their son Noah. I was growing to love Eva and Tony as much as I did Maddie and I wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. Edward seemed thrilled by it, though, so I just went with it, caring for the two of them like I would Maddie, just as Edward treated Maddie as if she were Eva or Tony.

Maddie began to stir awake and, as she sat up and looked around, an adorable expression on her face, Rosalie and I began to sing Happy Birthday to her. She looked at us wearing party hats and clown noses, at the balloons all over her bedroom floor, back at us... and burst into tears.

Rosalie and I shared bewildered looks. The clown nose and party hat Rosalie was wearing, with the expression on her face, sent me doubled over in laughter, Rosalie doing the same after she registered what I looked like.

Once I was composed enough to tend to Maddie, I removed the hat and nose before scooping her up and singing Happy Birthday to her. Rosalie joined in as we exited the room and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, she pulled out the cake we'd planned to give her for breakfast and placed it in front of her.

As she quite literally began to dig into her breakfast, Rosalie prepared our own while I prepared the coffee.

The Cullen family was joining us for the gathering, as was Billy, Kate and Angela, Jake and Leah and their son, Seth. As Rosalie set up the fold out play pen in the backyard near the porch, filling it with balloons, I made small snacks for people to nibble on – corn chips and dip, carrot and celery sticks and guacamole, cookies etc. Etc. As well as setting out the cake we'd baught in the center of the outdoor dining table, placing the snacks around it.

Meat to be grilled was set on a tray next to the barbecue for one of the men to cook.

"I wasn't expecting _that_ reaction to the balloons," Rosalie commented as I blew bubbles and Maddie popped them. "Bubble!" She cheered, "Momma, bubble!" I'd tried to get her to continue to call me 'Ma', but the last week, she refused and began to call me the newly formed 'Momma'.

After blowing another round of bubbles for Maddie, I replied, "No, neither did I. The photo of when my parents did the same to me shows that I was giggling like a loon."

Rosalie snorted as she placed the last balloon in the play pen and moved over to one of the poolchairs, lounging back against it as a squeal announced the arrival of Eva, Tony and Edward.

"Bella!" She squealed, launching herself at me and wrapping her tiny arms around my knees.

"Hey, green eyes!" I exclaimed, bending down to wrap her up in a hug. Letting go, I held her at arms length. She was wearing a yellow frock and her copper hair was up in a ponytail.

"Don't you look pretty today?" I asked rhetorically, causing her to giggle and cover her mouth with her little hand. I grinned and ushered her off towards Rosalie who was carrying Madeleine and Anthony towards the playpen.

With the childrens' attention occupied, Edward laced his hands around my waist and I smiled up at him as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Hey," I greeted after giving him a chaste kiss. "How are you?"

"Better now," he grinned rogueishly and I gave him a shove.

"Moron."

He laughed and kissed me again. "Missed you." His green eyes were dancing when he pulled away, a perfect lopsided grin on his angular face and copper hair shining in the rare Seattle sunlight. Edward wore a pair of khaki pants, those kinds that had pockets everywhere and cutting off below the knees, and a dark green polo shirt with the buttons undone, showing a small sliver of his surely glorious chest, some tennis shoes on his feet.

"Missed you, too," I replied, grinning again as he swooped down for another kiss. I let him before I stepped away, laughing and moving to press play on the iPod dock.

Jake, Leah and Seth were the next to arrive with Billy wheeling along in his motorised wheelchair, two presents in his lap.

He set them down with the other presents, lots from Rose and I, two from Edward and now two from Billy.

The four greeted me with hugs and Leah went off to leave Seth in the playpen with Eva, Tony and Maddie before coming back and sitting with Rose and I, the guys going off towards the outdoor bar where drinks were being supplied.

Next to arrive was emmett baring three gifts. He set them down on the dubbed 'present table' and scooped Rosalie up in his arms, planting a lingering kiss on her lips before setting her down and giving me a hug and introducing himself to Leah.

Once the speedy greetings were made, he rushed over to the playpen and greeted the kids excitedly. He scooped Eva into his arms and planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead, doing the same with Maddie and Tony and ruffling Seth's hair. He slowed down, finally, as he neared the other three men. He gave his brother a hug, introduced himself to Jacob and Billy, and accepted a guinness from Edward.

Angie and Kate arrived next with Angela's boyfriend Ben and Kate's boyfriend Garrett. After being introduced to both men, they were shepperded off to the other men and the five of us girls began talking about them, particularly Garrett, whom Kate only officially started dating the week before.

It was how Alice joined us, pushing a stroller with Noah in it and Esme soon after.

To my surprise, Grandma and Grandpa Swan arrived ten minutes later baring more gifts. Rose promised that they were the last of the guests to arrive and believing her, I helped gather the children for a day of playing kids games including _pin the tail on the donkey_ in which Emmett won – I think he cheated – _duck, duck, goose_ and musical chairs, in which Billy won due to the fact that all he had to do was move his chair around whenever the music played.

The cake was cut and shared amongst everyone.

Eva helped Maddie unwrap her gifts and Maddie enjoyed the wrapping paper more so than her gifts, much to everyone's amusement. Most of the gifts were toys or clothes and Emmett, grinning as the present was opened, gave her a set of felts and crayons.

"Brace yourself, Bella," Esme warned, also grinning, "You'll never see clean walls again."

"Ode to joy," I muttered, rolling my eyes and mock scowling at Emmett as he began to prep the grill for lunch.

When all the guests had departed, Rosalie with Emmett, and it was just Edward, myself and our respective children, we set the three down for a nap and snuggled up on the couch to watch _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_.

"I hate Umbridge; imagine having to put up with a Professor like that." I pretended to shudder and he laughed, slinging an arm over my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. "I love the Weasley twins, though, and Lupan and Sirius. I can't believe what happens in the seventh book – I just about dropped dead. How can JK _do _that?"

He shrugged. "What happened to Dobby... that elf was _awesome._"

"I know! And Moody!" I threw my hands up. "Worse was Lupan and Tonks, though. They _did not_ deserve _that_."

We continued on, discussing our opinions on a lot of books that we both enjoyed. Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, Jane Austen's _Wuthering Heights._ The conversation migrated to opinions in TV shows including _Doctor Who_, _Star Trek_, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, _Bones_, _NCIS_ and everything else I, and he, loved so much.

I learnt a lot about Edward that night, and I learnt that we had a lot in common, too. We could talk about practically anything for hours, what we did, in fact, until I fell asleep against him, exhausted from the events of the day.

I was braught round by an incessant poking in my knee. Looking around with bleary eyes, I was greeted with the green eyes of Eva looking up at me owlishly. My mind registered that I was leaning against something warm and slightly animate and, looking up, I found a dozing Edward with an arm wrapped around me and head against the back of the chair.

Smiling slightly, I wiggled my way out of his arms, dropping his arm beside him, and scooped Eva up into my arms, carrying her into the kitchen.

"What can I do for you, Eva?" I asked, leaning on the opposite side of the counter as she kicked her legs off the edge of the bar stool.

"You love daddy."

I was taken aback at her statement and just stared at her for a long while, mouth hanging open like a demented – possibly dead – fish. It was true I had feelings for Edward, I knew that much. But love? I wasn't sure of that. I knew I could grow to love him, but really, we'd only been dating for six weeks. My parents had said that it was love at first sight for them. How could they know that, though? Perhaps it was – _puppy_ love, I mean, and they'd grown to love each other as they grew up, physically, mentally and emotionally. Alice claimed that there was a _spark_ and a _connection_ when you knew that you'd found _the one_. The spark and connection was there, faint as it was, it was there. Perhaps it grew stronger as my feelings for him grew?

"Eva, grown ups have to get to know each other before they can start to love them. I've gotten to know your daddy for a while now and I'm only beginning to love your daddy. I don't love him _just _yet, but I _will_."

"You make daddy happy."

I smiled and said, "Your daddy makes me happy too, Green Eyes."

The baby monitor on my hip let out a loud wail and I told Eva to follow me up into Maddie's room. Maddie was sitting up in her crib, gripping onto the side of it with tear tracks on her little rosy cheeks and big blue eyes wide.

"Hey Blue Eyes, what's up?" I asked, scooping her up into my arms as Eva trotted in behind me.

"Momma," she wailed and I held her closer to me.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"Scawwy wady," she whimpered, her little arms tight around my neck and her tears and mucus dirtying my shirt. She cried herself back to sleep and I set her back into her crib, turning to find Eva reading one of my old alphabet books.

"Eva, I'll be right back, okay, sweetie?"

She nodded and I headed to my bedroom. Inside it, i clicked my door shut and moved into the walk in wardrobe where I began to rifle through my clothes to find a suitable shirt. Midway through removing the one I was currently wearing, there was a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in!" I called, pulling the shirt over my head.

Reaching to remove my shirt from it's hanger, I pulled it on and began to do up the buttons in the front. Midway through, I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway to my walk in, frozen and eyes glued to my half revealed torso. I looked down at it, at Edward, back at my chest, back up at Edward and said, "Hi?"

**Author's Note:** The balloon wake-up call Maddie received happened to my sister when _she_ turned two and _she_ burst into tears, _too_. Granted, I wasn't even alive then, so I've only seen photos and, man, those photos are funny.

The awkward moment when your boyfriend-whom-you've-only-made-out-with walks in on you changing...

So the shitty family crap I mentioned in the last chapter was dealt with. Who knew confrontation was the key... and I've started chapter seventeen and am redoing chapter sixteen, so I though, eh, why not. Plus, I'm desperate to get 200 reviews. Uh, well I go back to school in eight days so there will be less updates from then on. I'm actually hoping that I'll try hard and focus on school this year and next, given that they're the two most important years of my schooling life. Yeah, so I thought I'd just give you some forewarning. Thanks for reading, please review! x


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Adult themes. Language.

Author's Note: So, well, my reason for updating so soon is entirely justified. At least, that's what I'm telling myself. So, I start school in six very short days - f. m. l. and, so, I'm updating as quick as I can. And, even though I've only got, like, half of sixteen done and a quarter of seventeen, I couldn't really care. Fact of the matter is, I will have no life after the six days - no more sleeping in past ten, no more late nights facebooking, fanficing, youtubing, movieing and yada yada yada. My summer break is nearly over :( and I'm about to start one of the two most important years of my schooling life. No pressure. None at all. So, anyway, my writing will probably,, hopefully, slow down when I start school and maybe, porbably not, I'll start focusing on school. The more logical reason for my updating is, of course, I've been anticipating posting this chapter ever since I finished it somewhere around the time chapter 9 or ten was posted. So, please, let me know what you think of this chapter.

Oh, and, of course, thank you guys sooooo muuuccccchhhhh for the reviews! We broke the 200 mark, and the only thing I'm sad about is not seeing it on 200.

Rest, relax, read and review! x

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Bella Swan**

Edward was fumbling for his words as I did up the buttons the rest of the way up my shirt, his eyes still firmly on my now covered chest. As creepy as the action would've been if it were anyone else, I was truly flattered due to the fact that he found my chest _that_ appealing.

I neared him until our chests were touching and I was staring up into his beautiful green eyes. They were dark with desire and part of me thrilled at the thought that it was _I_ who put the desire there.

His hands found my hips and he pulled me close to him until there was no space between us, his lips descending upon mine hungrily. My hands found his hair and his arms wrapped more securely around me, one tightening around my hips and the other sliding up to cradle the back of my head as his tongue danced with mine. He held me so close it felt like we were merged as one, breathing as one, hearts racing at the same beat. We were one entity in that moment, as he held me securely in his arms. I fitted their, in the perfect contours of his muscled arms and torso.

In that moment, as sparks surged through my body, igniting from where our skin touched, I realised what Alice had meant, what my parents had meant. Edward was _the one_. He was the one for me, there was a connection between us and there were sparks. Maybe it wasn't necessarily _love at first sight_ but considering I was having an emotional meltdown minutes after I'd first seen him, could one blame me?

We sprang apart like we were hot coals when the doorknob to my bedroom door began to rattle. Edward's hair was more dishevelled than usual and I had no doubt that mine wasn't much better, though a part of me revelled in the puffyness of his lips.

He pulled open the door to see Eva holding out the alphabet book she'd been looking at earlier. I doubted that she could actually _read_ what the letters were, but the sight of her trying anyway was endearing.

I helped Edward settle his children into their carseats an hour later and after one more kiss – a chaste one, this time – he climbed into the driver seat of his Volvo and ignited the engine. I waved once and watched him leave the house and drive down the street until his headlights were out of sight.

Rosalie ambushed me first thing the next morning as I was climbing out of bed. "Sooo? What happened? Did anything _interesting_" she drew out the word, so I knew she was up to something, "Happen yesterday?"

"Maddie had a bad dream, Eva's going to be a reader when she gets older and, yeah, that's about it."

"That's _it_?" She repeated. "That's _it?_ Bella! We _intentionally_ leave you two alone – with your children asleep – to, I don't know, release some UST or something! God! You're so dense!"

"I do not have _UST,_ thank you very much. How old am I? Sixteen?"

"Belllaaaa! You haven't been laid since... James Modan. God, you were _twenty one_. Crap, have you _dated_ since you were twenty one?"

"Nup. I've been busy with law school and then Charlie and Renee died and now I'm a full time mother. Where the hell did you expect me to squeeze in time to get a good orgy. Really, an orgy was _not_ worth my law degree."

"One night, Bella, _one night_."

I returned my attention to my laptop and the reports I had to write up, leaving Rosalie in a huff. After five minutes, she realised that I wasn't going to budge on the matter and rose, headed out to the backyard to do who-knew-what. Even though I hadn't "been laid" in five years, I found that I was in no rush with Edward. Yeah, he left me wanting more every time he kissed me like he had the night before but I was okay with waiting for the right moment. Blurgh. I sounded like a virgin. Damn Rosalie for putting thoughts of sex in my head.

Maddie's cry braught me back to reality and I slid my laptop off my lap, moving to sit down next to her on the blanket I'd set her on with some toys. I pulled her into my arms and held her until her crying stopped and she was tugging at my hair.

"Ow, Maddie, that hurts," I chastised, prying her fingers from their vice grip around my hair. I couldn't wait until she was old enough to play with her _own_ hair – it meant she could leave _mine_ alone.

"Momma momma momma momma momma," she began chanting, bouncing on my lap. "Momma momma momma momma."

I gritted my teeth and sucked in a deep breath. The "momma" thing was getting really old, really fast. Closing my eyes, I bit back a snarky comment – lined with several curses – and tried to focus on my happy place where Maddie was being cared for by her actual parents and not by her sister who could hardly look after herself, let alone a _two year old_. Ha! Who was I kidding? My 'happy place' was making me feel like shit.

Grumbling all the while, I decided just to set her down for a nap. Just as she dozed off, a text from Edward informed me that he was outside my front door. _Thank God._

I prayed to god that he didn't have his kids with him. As much as they were adorable, I was having a bad day and was walking a very tight rope in regards to my temper. To my delight, his kids weren't with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapping them around my waist and we just stood there, in my front doorway, embracing. I soaked in the feeling of his embrace and the outdoorsy smell of him. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head and smiled.

"Sorry," I whispered, releasing him and taking his hand instead, leading him into the living room. "Rough day." He sat down and pulled me into his arms sideways so most of me was leaning against his chest, my face in the crook of his neck.

"Why's that?"

I shrugged my open shoulder in reply, tracing circles into his chest with the fingers of the same side hand. "Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I guess."

"Where's Rosalie?"

"She's in the backyard having a tantrum." I rolled my eyes. "She's angry with me for not doing what she wanted, is all. She'll get over it. Maybe then, she'll stop sticking her nose into other people's business."

He didn't ask me what she was doing, a fact I was rather relieved to find out about. I was in no mood to find out how awkward a conversation about your friend trying to get you to have sex with your boyfriend would be when directed at said boyfriend.

We sat like that for a long while, just comforted in the knowledge that we were in each other's company. Edward was truly an amazing man. In comparison, I seemed like I was a whiny little brat who didn't get what they wanted. Maybe I _was_ just that. I certainly didn't get the life I was planning for. Hell, being a mother was _not_ in my immediate (or distant) future. I was planning on being one of those workaholics with a steady partner – definitely not committed in marriage, anyway. Just a longterm boyfriend, a good job and no commitments or responsibilities aside from bills. Now I was committed to Madeleine and she to me and maybe now I was committed to Edward. Now, at this point, even though we'd only been officially dating for six weeks, I couldn't see my future without him.

It was disconcerting, knowing I'd become dependant on this one man in the span of six weeks. I'd been in the process of slowly giving him my heart and I was so close to plunging – falling – into the depths of love – how cheesy – that it scared me. I'd tried to picture my life without Edward and his kids, without the Cullens and the mere thought nearly sent me hyperventilating. Was it wrong to rely on one (or maybe three) person (people) so much? Was that what love was – complete dependance on one person? What did that dependance entail, anyway?

It didn't seem so. I didn't know what love was, though; I was no love guru or whatever. But complete dependance for one person – utter faith that said person will do everything – didn't seem right. Nobody was perfect: people made mistakes.

I read in books and watched in movies, that love was about sacrifice – Lily Potter loved her son so much that she gave her life for him – the ultimate sacrifice. Romeo and Juliet died for each other – more of that ultimate sacrificial stuff. Darth Vadar died for a son he hardly knew. Let's not even get started on Titanic. Rose risked her life – more ultimate sacrifice – to rescue the love of her life from a sinking ship. Symantics aside, all the movies and books showed that love was all sacrifice, ultimate or not. Juliet Capulet was willing to face her father's wrath - and her banishment – for the love of her family's rival and her "one true love" Romeo Montague.

If that was the case and love was about sacrifice, was I willing to sacrifice whatever I had to, for the love of a man I'd only known six weeks. Yeah, I'd take a bullet for Rosalie anyday but I'd known her practically my whole life but Edward? I'd grown to hunger for this man like no other man before him, to cherish every moment I had with him.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" I replied, shaking myself of my reverie.

"Where'd you go?" His emerald eyes were twinkling with amusement and he had his lopsided smile on his face.

I blushed, gnawing at my lower lip. I hated being caught spacing out. I felt exposed and vulnerable when not in reality, but had no way of controlling it. I had a tendency to wonder off, in company of other's or not.

He leaned down and pecked my nose and I couldn't help but grin at the tender act before returning it in kind. He snorted, undignified, and I rolled my eyes.

With another kiss from him onto my forehead, I let go of the last shreds of my heart and sighed, burrowing closer into Edward's chest, shutting my eyes. I'd given my whole heart to this man. I didn't know if that meant I loved him. I didn't know what love was, after all. I loved the feeling of freedom and home that this man gave me, of comfort and safety and silent promises that everything'd be okay. Maybe _that_ was love, I didn't know. Maybe love was knowing that this man was my future. _Maybe_.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

He sucked in a breath and let it out and I felt it fan across the top of my head. "Never mind."

Renee had described love as completion. I felt whole with Edward. It was then, in that moment, as I sat in Edward's arms, safe and comfortable and warm and free, that I realised what love was. Edward was the, _my_ embodiment of love. He was safety and comfort and freedom and home and exhileration and _completion_ and _love_. He was Edward, he was everything I'd ever read or watched or been told.

I lifted my head up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Opening my eyes, I gazed up into his beautiful almond eyes and smiled.

"What?" He asked, smiling too.

I grinned. "I love you."

He smiled at me, a blindingly happy smile that made my heart soar. "I love you, too."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning: **Adult themes. Language.

**Author's Note: **okay, so I'm sorry for the massively long wait, but, in my defence, I only got my laptop back last week and, even then, I had this massive ass asignment that I had to do. It's done now, and handed in, and hopefully, chapters won't be so far and few between... I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, though it's unlikely. This chapter goes into a little more depth of Rosalie and Jasper's relationship and chilldhoods, necessary for later in the story.

I don't think I'll do lemons, because the entire concept feraks me out a little and, if I do, it won't be me who writes it. And, lastly, there's an outtake replacing the AN in last chapter and it's a piece of shit but, if you want to read it, than go for your life. Happy reading!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Bella Swan**

It was the Cullen family dinner the week following my and Edward's confessions of love and, given that Rosalie was dating Emmett and I, Edward, we were invited.

That was what braught Rosalie, Maddie and I in front of the Cullens' front door, once again. Rosalie wore a simple black knee length dress with thick shoulder straps and somehow managed to hug her curves, as if it were made for her, black three inch pointed toe heels on her feet. The heels made her stand at 5'10" inches, where I only stood at 5'8" in my two inch pointed toe leather boots I wore to go with the black boot leg jeans and cami I wore.

Rosalie pressed the door bell this time and it was Carlisle who answered, greeting us both with a fatherly smile and a kiss to a cheek. Once we were over the threshold and the front door was closed behind us, his hands pressed against the smalls of our backs and he led us, Maddie on my hip, into the formal dining room which, at the moment, didn't seem so formal.

Two high chairs were strategically placed beside two of the high backed chairs, across from which was a Dora the Explorer plate and cup, obviously for Eva. There was a baby monitor in front of the seat beside Eva's and Alice was currently sitting, her feet on the seat as she inspected her toenails. Emmett was in the middle of giving Jasper a nugie in the corner of the brightly lit room while Edward serrupticiously took photos with his iPhone, Eva giggling beside him. Anthony was in a playpen in another corner of the room where Anthony was currently jamming the wooden puzzle-things into the puzzle board. Esme was flittering around the room and kitchen setting food here and there and the room itself just had a sense of family, unlike most formal dining rooms I'd visitted in my life.

I set Maddie down in the playpen with Anthony and, after greeting Esme with a hug, Alice with a pat on the head and Eva with a kiss to the forehead, I wrapped my arms around Edward from behind, propping my chin on his shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted, a beaming smile lighting his face as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey to you, too," I replied as he turned, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pecked my forehead and the tip of my nose before softly pressing his lips to mine, only to pull away a moment later when Emmett's booming voice filled the room.

"Rosie!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but grinned, as he wrapped his enormous arms around my best friend's waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. Rosalie laughed and gripped his forearms tightly when he set her down, regaining her balance. She gave him a kiss and, thankfully, kept it PG rated.

When greetings were over, Rosalie and I moved off to where Alice was still inspecting her toenails, sitting on either side of her.

"Hey, you two," she greeted Rose and I. "Sorry, Noah's starting to teethe and it's making for a lot of sleepless nights."

"I wish I could understand what you're going through," I said truthfully, "Then I could give you advice."

"Be thankful that you _don't_ understand what I'm going through," she laughed and it made me smile. It was nice to see that, even though she was exhausted, she could still laugh.

"So how've you been, aside from Noah's teething, I mean?" Rosalie asked, changing the subject. "Any dirt on Jasper that I can give his parents?" She grinned evilly and Alice snorted.

"No way, that man is, I dunno, is either _really good_ at not getting caught or is an ass kisser."

Rosalie laughed her belly laugh and I grinned widely. It was a rarity to witness said laugh, but when one did, it was a sight to remember. Her face would scrunch up, mouth open, eyes squinty and watery. "If I know him at all, I know he's the best of the best when it comes to not getting caught. He is a freak. When we were little, my family would spend our summers on our family's ranch in Texas and whenever he broke something, he'd say, looking into his father's eyes, with a dead straight face, that he didn't do it. It was _incredible,_ especially when Uncle Morris believed him. You should try play poker with him; it's like trying to play with a brick wall. _Completely_ expressionless. When Aunt Cass found out, Jasper got the biggest ass kicking, _ever_. It was our other cousin, the youngest Hale child's son, who happened to be six years younger than me, nine years younger than Jasper, who told Aunt Cass, of course. Jasper's older siblings practically kicked the little shit's ass, of course. Not Jasper, Matthew, our kid cousin."

"Do _you_ have any siblings, Rosalie?"

"Yeah," Rosalie replied, "A junkie older brother and a younger sister who completely despises our parents. I don't blame them, though. Jasper and Matt got the better of the Hale relations. My brother, Ryan, he was supposed to inherit the 'family fortune' but after he got into drugs in high school, he dropped out and has been a pimp ever since. My sister, Regina, she was, I dunno, our parents hopes, I guess. After I turned out to be a disappointment, they turned their expectations upon her. The second she turned eighteen, she moved out and hasn't spoken to any of us ever since. That's when they realised I was their best bet in making sure the 'family fortune' remained to be a success. Fuck it, I plan to sell it the moment I inherit it, anyway."

"Her parents are assholes," I added, "They didn't raise Rose and her siblings, instead handing them to nannies and sitters."

"They don't care about us," Rose continued, "They just care about who will continue running our family business: who's the best suitor and shit."

Dinner was announced to be ready to be eaten then, and so I moved out of Eva's seat and headed to the playpen, scooping a one year old in each arm. Setting Maddie in one high chair, I let Edward take Anthony from my other arm and put him in the other baby seat before we both sat down between the two toddlers. Esme set a small bowl of mashed corn and potato on each toddler's tray-thing that came off of the high chair and both happily dug in – literally.

Edward entwined his right hand in my left as we both watched Alice serve Eva's dinner, squeezing it lightly. Rosalie sat on the other side of Maddie, making sure to stay far away from the aim of Maddie's food projectiles.

Jasper sat on Alice's other side, directly in front of Maddie, and Rosalie grinned deviously at Jasper's misfortune. Emmett sat beside Rosalie and, while Esme sat at the foot of the table, Carlisle took the traditional head of the table, he being the silent head of the family.

_Family_.

I looked around me, at Carlisle, at the head of the table in his button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows, his platinum blonde hair combed back out of his face. To Eva, her copper hair and green eyes identical to Edward's, giggling at something Alice said. Alice, the volunteer I'd befriended at Maddie's daycare and whom I learnt loved shopping. Jasper, Rosalie's cousin, the quieter of the lot, and seemingly more observant than everyone else. Noah, who wasn't actually in the room, but was part of this family no less. Esme, maternal and loving and the mother I needed when I couldn't have mine. Emmett, the loveable teddy bear, the clown of the bunch, able to make everyone smile with his own stupid smile. Rosalie, my sister in everything but blood, who knew me inside and out, upside down and back to front. Who drove me insane sometimes and whom I loved dearly. Maddie, my sister in everything, including blood, my last link to my parents, with my daddy's hair and my mommy's eyes. Anthony, the boy I'd come to love as my own, as I'd come to love his sister, already with the same hair as his father. His father, Edward, who'd become my whole world in less than two months, my sun in the sky. These people had become my family without me even realising.

I smiled and took Edward's offered hand again, dropping our entwined fingers between our chairs and eating with our free hands.

Emmett had turned thirty a week before Maddie's birthday but, instead of moping about it like most people, he threw a party inviting a whole lot of people and embraced the big three-oh with open arms. So as he regailed us all with embarrassing stories from Edward and Alice's childhoods, Jasper with some of Rosalie's and viceversa and Esme and Carlisle of Emmett's, I laughed and I cried from laughing so hard and smiled, because I was happy, truly and unconditionally happy.

These people had welcomed Rosalie, myself and Maddie with open arms into their family and had accepted us unconditionally.

Rosalie told of embarrassing stories of my childhood, she being there through most of it, and I did the same in kind, of stories that Jasper had missed out on. I learned more about the Cullen family, that I, Maddie and Rosalie were now a part of, in the one night, than I had in the entire time I'd known them. Soon, the children were put to bed and the wine and beers were braught out as we moved into the living room. The room was large, with tanned leather furniture surrounding a large stone fireplace and a mini grand piano taking up one corner of the room. The mantle was taken up by a lot of family photos and I was surprised to find even a couple including Rosalie, myself or Maddie. The walls were lined with cheesy school photos and Rosalie and I made sure to tease Emmett and Edward of the photos taken during their adolescent years.

"You had braces!" I exclaimed, eyeing Edward's eighth grade photo. "And are those _glasses_?" I opened my mouth to make a teasing remark, but Edward had covered my mouth with his hand, blushing, but grinning all the while.

"I tell my mom, everytime I see these wretched photos, to take them down, but no, the woman _insists_ on people seeing how her son came to be, and I quote, 'so handsome'." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled softly up at him, my eyes most likely dancing with merth. "I think you were cute."

In moments, he had me up against the wall, his fingers attacking my ribcage. "Cute, do you? You think I was _cute_?"

"Yes!" I squeaked, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he wasn't having any of that. His body had me pinned against the wall, his head bent so it was looking down at my slightly tilted upwards face. I grinned and he did, too before he stepped back slightly, leaned down and kissed me.

A part of my mind was aware of the fact that Edward's parents, his siblings, and their respective partners were all in the room but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Of course, when Edward's hands went out of sight, I pulled away from him, pressing him back slightly. "Presence of your family, Edward," I mumbled, straightening out my shirt and hair. He mumbled incoherently and tried to lean in again. "God, your insatiable," I mocked with a teasing grin, pushing him back further. "Now, you horny fiend, sit down."

He grumbled, but did as he was told, sitting down beside Carlisle who, after smirking in amusement at his son, clapped said son's shoulder sympathetically.

When it was well past midnight, Rosalie and I called it a night and, after gathering a dead-to-the-world Maddie, we wished the Cullens' a good night and headed home.

At home, I tucked Maddie into bed and crawled into my own, falling asleep nearly immediately, with only one thought in my mind. _My family_.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, contents or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning:** There will be some lovin in this chapter. No, it's not an all out lemon, geesh, keep your knickers on. Tehehehe no pun intended. *clears throat awkwardly* annnyyywaaaayyyy, I'd say it's fairly PG15 but seriously, you're certainly weird if you're gonna get your parents to read over this just to make sure it's safe for you to read…. No offence. I'm weird…. Just not like that. I'm more a geek/nerd/dweeb kind of weird. Hum, anyways, language on behalf of Bella, Rosalie and Emmett. Yahhhh, methinks that is all.

**Author's Note:** Hey bitches! Thanks for all the reviews! Much love! From the wise words of the effervescent Abbey Sciuto (you people better fucking watch NCIS) "I'm hugging you all in my mind". Seventeen reviews or something – impressive seeing as I ditched you all for, like, six weeks or something. Thank you my lovely faithful readers – you brighten up my life and increase my self esteem greatly! Mwa mwa mwa! Thus, read on.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Bella Swan**

Rosalie pounced on me the moment I entered my house. Maria was clearing up the kitchen, as she usually did last thing Fridays. Because I got home later than I used to, picking up Maddie and all, I hardly ever saw her in the evenings these days.

It was the Friday following the Cullen family dinner and Edward and I had a date. Maddie, along with Eva and Tony, were being babysat by Esme and Carlisle, the former practically orgasming at the prospect of children and the latter looking amused as his wife got all excited about the entire thing.

I looked at Rosalie. She had that look in her pretty blue eyes, like she knew what I was thinking. She probably did – that bitch probably had some kind of sexdar thing that she didn't tell me about. IF that was the case, it would've been blaring in her ears a mile a minute the moment she looked at me. We both knew what would be happening tonight. She was going over to Emmett's, to "watch movies" and Maddie was with Esme and Carlisle, thus, the house was empty.

We lounged around until Maria decided that the house was properly immaculate. She gave us both hugs and kisses on the forehead before leaving the both of us in an anxiety filled silence, sitting on the couch and staring at the muted TV, Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment acting out a scene of Hannah Montana. _Of all the fucking shows_.

After five minutes, we both jolted into action. We sprinted up the stairs together and, while Rosalie headed into my wardrobe, I practically went for a running leap into my ensuite, barely missing the toilet bowl colliding with my knee. I did _not_ want to have sex – make love? – with Edward in a fucking hospital. Hahaha….. I really needed to stop using "fuck" (and any variant) whilst referring to Edward and I's sex life…. Or lack there of.

Thanking all mercies for the wonders of professional bikini waxes – and the spa day Rosalie insisted on two days ago, when we both had days off, - I shaved my legs and armpits and washed my hair, brushing through it with the warm water and the wonders of shampoo conditioner.

Applying deodorant as I exited the bathroom in a black lace thong and matching bra I'd found on my vanity, I found a flowing silk black cocktail dress laying across my bed, at the foot of which were three inch silver pumps.

The silk material clung to all my curves as I slipped on the heels and made my way back into the bathroom, where I began to do my hair and make up. After ten boring minutes of blow drying my hair, I straightened it and let it hang loose around my waist. Edward had said he liked my hair out, after all.

After pulling on a silver chain adorning which was an emerald teardrop, a thin silver identification bracelet and cygnet ring, I packed my clutch and headed downstairs.

Rosalie was in the kitchen. Her mouth was stuffed with chocolate cake, her top was covered in icing. She wore black boot leg Levi's and knee high black leather boots with four inch heels. As inhumanely gorgeous as she was 99.9% of the time, with her mouth stuffed with really good black forest mud cake, the icing spilling onto her blouse, she looked as human as ever. She was one of those people who could eat the world and not gain an ounce, a metabolism I'd starve for.

"Hey, ready for your big night?" She asked, her mouth now empty as she eyed up my outfit. Deciding that I looked good, she returned to her cake-feasting as I flitted nervously around the room.

It wasn't that I was nervous, per se – it wasn't like I was inexperienced in the field of sex – but…. It was _Edward_. I'd never felt so strongly for any guy and, Christ, it was, if the night turned out right, going to be our first time _together _– in _that_ way. How did he like sex? He didn't strike me as the rough kind of guy, but, I couldn't really know for sure. Maybe he was kinky and liked role plays or something.

"For the love of Moses, Bella, it's Edward. You love him, he loves you, calm the fuck down." I really did love my best friend.

I managed a nervous laugh and slid onto the barstool across the kitchen island from where Rosalie stood, still munching on her mudcake – Emmett would be picking her up half an hour after Edward said he'd pick me up for a dinner, the location of which, I still wasn't sure of. Shit – maybe I wasn't dressed appropriately.

"For fuck's sake," she mutterd as I began to flit around the kitchen again, checking my hair in the reflective glass of the microwave door, sponging down the countertop near the sink that was already immaculate. "What _now_, Isabella?"

"What if I'm not dressed right for the restaurant he's taken me?" I let out a mulish wail and buried my face in my hands. The logical side of my brain knew I was acting completely irrationally but the rest of me couldn't really give a shit.

She rolled her eyes, I knew her well enough to know she'd do that, even if I didn't see it. "You think I'd let that happen, fool? I know where you're going to dinner."

I calmed at her words and slumped back in my barstool – Edward would be picking me up at 6:30 – it was 5:45. I wondered if Edward would mind if I indulged in a shot of Cuervo – _that_ would calm me down.

As I moved to the liquor cabinet, however, Rosalie – the complete hypocrite – tugged me away and forcefully sat me back down on my barstool. Before I could protest, she gave me an epic bitch slap across the face.

"What the fuck!"

"What the fuck! Christ, Bella, what the fuck is wrong with you? You never act like this? I haven't seen you like this since your first date in the ninth grade! Jesus, it's a date with maybe some sex afterwards!"

"It's _Edward_."

"Okay, so, yeah, he's maybe 'the one' for you. If that's the case, than you should know that he wouldn't care if you were a dead fish in the sack."

"I totally am _not_ a dead fish in the sack!"

"Not my point!" Rosalie shouted, exasperated. "You know I hate this mushy shit, so I'm only going to say this once. Edward loves you. God, Bella, he loves you for you and he won't care about how good you are – he'll care that he's sharing the most intimate of acts with you."

I nodded, finally calmed. I hugged her and she hugged me back and so we remained that way. She truly was my best friend, bitchy attitude and all. And though the slap stung, her words took away the bite and I was grateful for her words of wisdom. If Rosalie was anything, she was ruthlessly honest, which was why I had no doubt in her words.

Around quarter past, I relinquished my hold around her waist and rummaged through my clutch, making sure I had everything. Lip gloss, cell phone, wallet, iPod. Yeah, I had everything.

Edward pulled up in his Aston Martin and rushed up to greet me at the front door. He'd taken to giving me romantic gestures and, yet, I was still surprised when he handed me a single red rose, a shy smile on his lips.

Grinning, I took the rose and set it in a vase that Rosalie had just filled, setting the vase on the dining table.

Once back with Edward, I waved a goodnight to Rosalie, shut the front door and was guided to Edward's car.

As we drove to wherever dinner was being held, I put my iPod into the dock and pressed play on Ben Folds. The silence was comfortable, broken by our breathing and the lilting notes of one of Ben Folds' slower songs, the name of which I could never remember.

Edward and I hardly ever spoke on car rides now - more often than not, one or more of the children would be with us and Eva would be talking away in her three-year-old vocabulary or Maddie and Anthony would be giggling about something no one else could understand.

Edward parked in the lot of a classy little Italian restaurant, La Bella Italia, and I could see from the dress of the people in the restaurant that it was more "upperclass" than not.

Edward pulled me to his side and wrapped an arm around my waist, walking in step with me to the hostess, this time probably a college student with mousey brown hair, wearing square rimmed glasses framing hazel eyes. After greeting us formally, she led us to a secluded two person table in her black pumps and told us our waitor would be with us shortly. Edward and I chatted of our respective days and nonsensical things. We spoke of the economy, the government, of global warming, the legal system and of advancements in medicine. He loved his job – he loved saving people, I could see it in the way his eyes glowed, his smile – I only ever saw that expression when he was with his family or with me. It made my heart race and made my stomach do flips and my love for him only seemed to grow.

After our dinner was finished and dessert was orderd, we spoke of our hopes and dreams for the children. Like me, Edward only wanted them to be happy and healthy. I didn't care for Maddie's career, as long as she was happy with her life and healthy living it. Of course, there were jobs I'd frown upon – pimping, prostitution, generally any career that demoralized people.

We shared our fudge brownie and Edward got the last spoonful, eating it up with relish.

Back at mine, my nerves had set in and I was a quivering mass as I somehow managed to unlock the front door. I invited him in and he entered, his expression guarded, but his eyes nervous. His hands were burrowed in the front pockets of his dress pants and he was shuffling his Italian leather clad feet, looking anywhere but at me.

"Do you, um, want a drink?" I tried so hard to keep Rosalie's words from earlier at the forefront of my mind, but my heart was racing and my hands were clammy and he was _right there_ and we were home alone and god, I wanted to kiss him. My eyes met his and, before he could reply, my lips were against his. The chocolate from the brownie was sweet on his lips and his tongue warm against mine as I circled my arms around his neck and he circled his around my waist.

I couldn't really tell someone the events of that night. My mind was fuzzy with Edward induced bliss and I couldn't produce a coherent thought for the life of me, had I tried, anyway. He loved me that night for the first of many times and afterwards, he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead and hummed me to sleep.

I woke up, secure in my love's arms, half on top of his naked body. I was just as nude and, yet, couldn't bringi myself to care. Edward was here, in my bed, and had made love to me. I was right – he wasn't the rough or kinky kind of guy. I smiled at the memory of his gentle caresses, tender kisses. His heart was steady under my ear as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. I was at peace here, in my love's arms. It was perfect in this bliss and, for the moment, there was nothing wrong in the world.

**Author's Note:** It's a short chapter, so sorry about that. Um, yeah, it hasn't got much dialogue, weird, seeing as I am the self-titled Dialogue Queen but, meh. Reviews make me smile and flames keep me warm at night. Thanks for reading xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight saga – you know the drill.

**Warning:** Language, as usual. Um…. Yeah…. Nothing else for this chapter, I don't think.

**Author's Note:Please review**,coz you know, I'm a greedy, selfish bitch. Please, please, please, please, pleeeaassseee review – you've all reduced me to begging. See? Desperate. Enjoy.

Sorry for the long wait, though, but guess what – I'm on school holidays for two weeks? Hellfuckingyess!

We're coming to the thick of things now, be prepared and yeah.

Thanks for last chapters reviews! Mwa mwa mwa! Xx

Oh, and by the way, I had this ready to go last night, but fan fic was PMSing and wouldn't let me edit my story… or upload my chapter. This chapter sucks ass, though, but writer's block's a bitch and so I've just decided to push through it.

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Bella Swan_

_Six months later_

Okay, so, deciding to live together might've been a good idea, hypothetically speaking. The real thing? Yeah, not so much. Between three toddlers, this place I call home has become a frickin madhouse. Don't get me wrong – I loved all three of them to pieces, but Christ Almighty, was it wrong to ask for some peace and quiet?

When Emmett and Rosalie moved in together about three months into their relationship, two months into my and Edward's, shit hit the fan, no doubt, but mainly on my end. Well, don't get me wrong, I thought Emmett and Rosalie were great together, but seriously, they'd been together three months and living together was like, well, marriage without the certificate.

Thus, it made me a hypocrite when Edward and his two tykes moved in two months later.

I was beginning to forget what peace felt like, because between potty training Anthony and Maddie and teaching Eva to read, this place was busier than Disneyland during the summer.

It didn't much help that Edward had odd working hours and my case load was picking up, having finally getting my Masters and being an official lawyer – Billy had pretended to take me in as his intern the last few months of my internship, though in actual fact, I'd been doing my own cases ever since I'd inherited Charlie's half of the company, though UDub law school didn't have to know that.

With the cases I'd already won, with Jessica Stanley and those godparents and a few others, I'd somewhat gained a reputation and Christ, I was busy these days.

"Mama, potty."

She followed me to the bathroom and I watched her as she lifted herself onto the toilet to piss, pulling down her toilet-training diaper.

When she was done, she pulled it back on and reached to flush the toilet, watching as the water was sucked away. I helped her wash her hands and gave her a hug.

"Good girl! You did it, baby girl!"

Maddie squealed in delight as I carried her aeroplane style out of the bathroom and to the living room where Eva was watching Yo Gabba Gabba and Anthony was playing with building blocks.

I set her down beside Anthony and returned to my spot on the couch, lifting my laptop back onto my lap and returning to my notes on my current case.

An hour later, Edward arrived home with a frown on his face. He sat down next tome and sighed heavily. His entirebody was tense, his hair more haystack than usual, green eyes dull anlips pursed, still frowning.

"Hey,, what's wrong?" I asked , putting my laptop aside and taking his balled fists in my hands.

"I got acall today from Victoria's lawyer, Laurent Roné today."

Y eyes ugged and I didn't say anything.

"She wants to take me to court, for custody of Evangeline and Anthony."

"That's ridiculous, she'll never win. Not with her history of drug abuse.""

As I said this, my work cell rang with an unfamiliar number. Patting Edward's hand, I reached for it and pressed the call button, bringing my phone to my ear.

"Isabella Swan, how may I help you?"

"Miss Swan, my name is Aaron Marzesuk, I represent Phillipandd Lauren Dwyerrr in any legal matters." Lauren and Phillip Dwyer, my mother's snobbish parents who disowned her after she got pregnant at eighteen, fleeing to Arizona where nobody knew them or their disappointment of a daughter – the grandparents I'd never actually met and hoped never have to.

"What do they want? Are they challenging the wills? It's a little late for that, you know Renee and Charlie died last May." –It was currently March.

"They are filing for custody of their granddaughter, Madeleine Swan and are willing to take it to the Washington family court."

"Alright, I'll see you in court, then." I turned to Edward. "I find it a little too coincidental that the same day your ex-wife's lawyer calls you to tell you that she is fighting for custody of your two children, my absent grandparents' lawyer calls to tell me that they are fighting for custody of my little sister." I might have seen a little too many cases like this in law school or maybe too many crime shows, but there's something a little suss about this."

Edward pulled Eva towards uss and held her in his lap nodding his head in agreement.

When we went to bed that night, in my room – I still couldn't bare to clear out my parents' room – he held me in his arms close to me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I wanted to tell him that everything would be okay, that no one would take our children away from us, bu I couldn't, because I reallywasn't certain. In majority of instances, seventy five percent of custody went to the mother o to two-guardian homes.

When I was eight years old, I told my daddy that I wanted to be just like him, to help families stay together or whatnot. I did so, I did just what I said I would and became just like my father, protect children in the best way I could, by giving them to people I felt would love them and care for them and give them a stable enough home. When I was eight years old, I didn't think I would have to fight for my own family, to keep my own sister,my daughter, from going to people that didn't love her enough, that wouldn't care for her enough. Maybe if I'd known, I wouldn't have become a lawyer – this emotional duress that was looming overhead certainly would not be worth being a lawyer, would it?

But a niggling in the back of my mind reminded me of the families I'd already saved, Jessica Stanley, the salon manager with her adorable daughter. The godparents, who finally came to an agreement, joint custody and those other families, too, that weren't so significant, but made me realise that becoming a family court attorney was certainly worth itt all the same.

With this in mind, I held Edward as he held me and, slowly, he fell asleep. I watched him sleepntil finally, the darkness lulled me into sleep.

I was awoken, naturally, by the piercing sound of my house's security system. Cursing whoever wabreakingin to the nine pits of hell, I got up and pulled on my dressing gown, only to find that Edward was already p and running out of the bedroom and to the nursery where the three children slep.

I gathered the baseball bat I kept under my bed for security purposes and followed him out, though headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, I switched on the TV and various spotlights aroun thelawns, staring at what the cameras were showing me..

Ryan. Ryan fucking Hale. At the front gate, or more appropriately, onn top of it.

"Oi, Hale, what the fuck!" I shouted into the intercom, causing the idiot to jolt off the fence and land on the outside. I winced- that must've hurt like a bitch..

"Swanny, I gotta tell you sumthin."

"Speak, then, fool."

"Well, I was chillin with maa supplier, y'know, hopin he let me sell some dope, en then this crazy ass ranga bitch rocks up,, talkin shit bout you. M'off my face by hn, but 'm pretty sure I 'eard 'er say some shit bout you goin' down for stealin 'er mann and takin her kids n shit."

"What the fuck.

"En 'm like, naw man, Belly Swan don't do that shit and she goes all fricking psycho bitch on me and starts frickin pounding my balls in for stickin up for you and my supplier's all like, what the fuck? And pulls her offa me n tells me to go. So I caught a bus en now m'here."

I sighed and pressed the buzzer to stop the alarm before pressing the other buzzer to let him through the gates. I watched him as he staggered up the path and made my way to the front door as he reached the steps.

Pulling him in, I dragged him into the kitchen and set him on the seat. "You, moron, stay ght here,ot it?"

Edward came in, looking tired. "I put them all back to sleep. Who's that?"

"This is Rosalie's idiot brother, Ryan. Ryan, tell Edward the story you told me."

As he began to tell the story again, I grabbed my hone that I'd left on the counter and dialled Rosalie's number, not even caring about the hour 3:30m n the morning. What a nice wake up call.

"Rose, Ryann tried to climb over my front gate and is now sitting at my kitchen table. Please come get him?"

Half an hour later, asRan's high was wearing off, Rosalie entered the house in pair of hot pink flannelette pants and a white tank top. Her hair was in two braids reaching her waist and she looked pissed off.

"Ryan, you frickin idiot, what the fuck do you think you are doing, breaking into Bella's house?""

He groaned and buried his head into the crook of his arm. "Nice to see you too, baby sis."

"Regina isyobasister, fool. Now, come with me, you're staying at mine for the night and then you are going home. You think about stealing my shit again, my boyfriend will hunt you down and chop your balls off."

Rosalie waved to Edward and I once more and shut the front door, dragging her brother by the ear along with ."

"Well that was certainly interesting," Edward commented dryly.

"It's not my story to tell, but Rosalie's parents are complete assholes. Her little sister doesn't tlk to any of them and her brother…. Well…. You saw him."

"You grew up with all of them?"

"They weren't always so…. Messed up, the children, I mean. Ryan was like an older brother to me at one point and Regina was like a little sister but…. Their parentsprssured ll of them and, well, that's the outcome."

We walked back upstairs and into my room where we got back in bed, us holding each other as before. I didn't talk about Rosalie's ily anymore, instead shutting my eyes and breathing Edward in. His girlfriend sounded like a psychotic bitch, reallyan, I knew that, somehow, she'd gotten my grandparents involved. How the fucking hell she even knew about them, I didn't know, and I was scared – if she found out about them, what else did she know about me and my famil?

**Authors Note:Short chapter, sorry. But…. Mmph writers bloc ** Reviews make me smile and flames keep me warm at night. xoxo


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight saga. All recognisable characters, contents or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note:** Weeellll so, here's Chapter eighteen. Motherfucker, this was hard to right, I kid you not. Um, I'm hoping y'all read the overview in the previous posting of this chappy, because I ceebs rewriting it. Let's just say Bella's maternal grandparents filed for custody over Maddie the same day Victoria filed for custody over Eva and Anthony and so Bella and Edward have chosen to take them to court. But I just wanted to say that I've changed their representatives to James, previously mentioned in maybe Chapter 12, but I don't really remember.

I hope you enjoy this rewrite, because I'm putting off my History assignment for this bitch. Sigh. Something tells me I'm going to regret doing so later. :/

Some things to address. One, I'm sorry for the incredibly shitty quality of last chapter, but Microsoft Word's formatting was being a little turd and my laptop has a firewall that won't let me edit my chapters online from this computer, and I'm too much of a lazy shit to change computers, considering this is my main one.

The second thing is my lack of updating. As you know from the crappy chapter I removed, severe writers block has struck me like a freight train and well, I'm kind of a lot desperate at the moment. I'm hoping I haven't lost readers for my really dodgy actions, but if I have, then I'm sorry. Aside from WB, real life has taken it's toll on me. Badly. I'm talking schoolwork overload, medical and familial issues. That and I've recently acquired a far better social life, though I'm still trying not to kill a twenty one year old guy for "tuning me", the motherfucking cradle snatcher.

Three is the reviews. Thank you all so much for reviewing, even though some of them were a little unsavoury. Most of them had constructive criticism and I've had "your story sucks chicken balls" yet, so I suppose that's all good. It's kind of flattering, you know, to have people so indignant that I was going to finish this off, but no, I won't make a habit of it.

And, lastly, I want to let you know that I'm Australian and have no idea how the American legal system works, thus I'm basing the next few chapters on the Australian family court system, though I've only a vague understanding of the Australian family court, given that we haven't covered that in Legal yet. Thus, don't flame me for that.

So, apparently Wuthering Heights is by Emily Bronte and not Jane Austen. My bad. I'm sorry – I'm not one for the classics and, so, yeah, classical literature retardation. The only classiv I've read is Romeo and Juliet, for school, though I did try Pride and Prejudiced – I didn't get very far. Anyway, I'm rambling. Please, read on.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ryan was a junkie. I knew that, Rose knew that, everyone who knew Ryan Hale knew that. What not everyone who knew Ryan Hale knew, was what Ryan Hale before the drugs was like.

Ryan, before the drugs, was a soft spoken guy with a big heart and who didn't take well to pressure. He made sure never to judge anyone before knowing them, he made sure to punch anyone who fucked with Rosalie, Regina or I in the face and he was the best (sudo) big brother a girl could ask for.

He was a whiz at mechanical engineering, far better than Rose, which was saying something, and could do long division quicker than anyone else I knew.

Ryan was the same age as Jasper, three years older than Rosalie and I, and could pull off the southern cowboy act better than anyone who had actually grown up in the south.

But when the Hale parental units began to stack on the pressure in Ryan's eleventh grade – "You'd better get a good grade point average if you want to run the Hale House, boy" or "You'll study business, I'm sure" – he freaked out. He met a girl, Zafrina, and she introduced him to cocaine and heroin, though he refused the latter due to the needle shit. At least he used his brain for that much.

He became a pro at snorting cocaine and smoking weed and began to rebel. When he graduated from Seattle Boys Grammar School, he walked out. No one had heard from him for months until, one day, during my and Rosalie's lunch break in the first semester of the tenth grade, he called up Rosalie. "I'm fine." It had been all he needed to say for Rosalie to burst into tears. He had told her that he wouldn't be coming back, that he couldn't put up with their parents' bullshit and then he hung up, making a habit to call Rosalie or Regina every week to let them know that he was okay.

He showed up for Rosalie and I's graduation, stoned and a complete mess. He was wearing too-large jeans and an old and frayed t-shirt. He'd lost a lot of weight and his skin was so pale it reached the point of being sallow. His eyes were bloodshot and lined with purple, his nose was red and his hair was filthy. He had that smile on his face, though, that one that he only gave his sisters, that one that told us all we needed to know – Ryan was okay.

He hadn't called Rosalie in a while, but she received weekly texts from Regina informing Rose that he'd call her. Nothing more. Other than those weekly texts, Rosalie never spoke to Regina or viceversa.

It was why I was surprised to see Ryan on top of my fence that night. It was why, on my lunch break, while I was chatting with Esme, I was surprised to see her enter the café, her face glowing, her hair long, on the arm of a tall dark haired man and round with a child.

"Regina?" I asked incredulously.

She looked at me and smiled. "Bella, just who we were looking for."

"I'm sorry, Esme, I'll just be a moment."

She smiled understandingly and waved me off. "Go on, sweetheart, no worries. I've got to return to the office, anyway"

I moved over to where the man was helping Regina into a seat and gave the younger woman a hug. She wasn't as tall as Rosalie or I, standing at 5'4" inches, though she was curvaceous and pregnancy suited her.

"My, you look amazing, Geen."

"Thank you," she replied, gesturing to the man beside her. "This is my boyfriend, Andre."

"Pleasure," I greeted, before turning back to Rosalie's younger sister. "Does Rosalie know?"

"No," she replied truthfully, a sad smile on her face, "I don't know how to tell her."

"She misses you, you know," I commented, "She doesn't say it, but I can see it in her eyes. When Ryan… stopped by and Rosalie came to get him, though she acted pissed off, I could see that she was stoaked."

"You mean you don't live together anymore?"

"Nope," I replied, "She's living with Emmett-"

"Who's Emmett?"

"I'll let her explain that," I replied, "And I'm living with my boyfriend."

"Ooo, who is it?"

I laughed, grinning at the familiarity of it all – Regina was always gossip hungry. "His name is Edward Cullen."s

"Wow, that's great, Bella; I'm happy for you."

"So, why were you looking for me?"

"Ryan called me last night," she replied truthfully, "He told me what happened the night he stopped by at yours."

"Ah," I sighed, "Stupid big mouth."

"I was worried for you," she explained, "And Andre and I just wanted to offer our assistance anyway we can."

I smiled, patting Regina's hand. "Don't worry, Geen, I've got it all under control."

"Well," she sighed, "The offer is always open, Bella, it always has been. For you and Rose, always."

I smiled, touched at her sincerity. "Geeney, call up Rose, talk to her. I think it will do you both good." I stood and gave her another hug. "And as for the offer? It goes both ways; if you ever need me, you or Andre, you've got my cell."

Regina, like Ryan, had left the moment she graduated from Seattle Girls Grammar. She got a job and moved in with her flatmate, paying her own way through college and was now interning at the District Attorney's office, though she was about to go on maternity leave, for obvious reasons.

I shook Andre's hand and left the café, headed back to my office. Leah was still on leave with a baby girl named Claire and wouldn't be back for a couple of months yet, so Billy says. Until then, I got the pleasure of bossing around Tanya Denali. Oh, sometimes I really loved my life.

Of course, my good mood was drained the moment I sat in my chair and stared down at the two files in front of me. One was titled "Swan vs Dwyer" and the other was titled "Cullen vs Lionel". Both were painfully – literally – thick, full of records of all sorts. Account records I'd found in my mom's study from when they cut her off, a letter telling Renee never to contact them again as she was a disgrace to the Dwyer name, so forth and so forth. Victoria's was far, far more impressive. A criminal record for drug traffic-ing and possession, theft, assault and black market prostitution. Jeez, I wondered if she was even who the hell she said she was.

The only offence Edward had was speeding, in his senior year of high school. I knew Victoria didn't stand a chance but I wanted this case against her solid as stone.

Because I didn't have a crook record, thank you, daddy, for drilling it into my head never to break the law, my case against the Dwyer's (I refused to refer to them as grandparents) was rather solid as well. I came from a good family, with loving parents and paternal grandparents, I was in a steady relationship with a man with two children of his own around Maddie's age, a very good support system with Edward's family all to willing to chip in if ever needed.

With that, and the fact that my grandparents were nearly sixty, I was positive I'd win both of them.

What bothered me was that Victoria Lionel hadn't faced any jailtime for any of what she'd done – theft, assault, drug possession and traffic-ing, it was a lot not to land herself at least seven years jail time. Given that she came from old money, I figured her parents paid off a judge. Which was what I was extraordinarily worried about. If they made sure that they had a questionable judge take our trial and then pay him off; they were bound to win. I considered going to ask Billy about it, but then figured that he was really only familiar with criminal court judges.

With my folders in my briefcase, I locked all of my filing cabinets and the drawers at my desk before I left the office, locking that door as well. I'd worked overtime, again, and, once again, Tanya had so accidentally forgotten to inform me. Thank God Edward was doing nights these days – it meant he could pick up the kids. After locking the office door and pocketing my keys, I began the walk to my car.

A quarter of the way home, I realised I was being followed. When I looked to see who it was, my blood ran cold. James. James Manod, who'd recently deferred from business law to family law. James Manod, who was representing my mother's parents as well as Victoria Lionel. James Manod, my ex-boyfriend who, once upon a time, was a nice guy, but was now a scary son of a bitch.

We'd dated my first year of law school, before we'd chosen our desired law paths and found that they were taking us in different directions. In that first year, in mooting sessions, we'd both been incredibly passionate in what we were representing, we always strived to be the best. We were both ruthless, quick witted motherfuckers who wanted to win. We had to be the best. That passion in mooting led to a very heated romance that ended when he had to move to Portland to continue his law schooling. Somewhere between then and now, he'd become this stone cold machine, still driven to win, but with no emotion behind it.

Swallowing hard, I first checked if the combination lock on my briefcase was still locked before I reached into my bag and pulled out my Blackberry. I called up Edward.

"Hello, love, is everything okay?"

"Would you mind taking the children to your parents' tonight? I'm sorry I'm not home yet but I worked late and, well, I can't actually come to the house right now. I'm currently being followed."

"Someone is following you?" He asked, concerned.

"It's okay; I'm going to spend the night at my old flat. Lots of security there."

"I really think you should call the police," Edward murmured.

"Hey, it's fine; he's just trying to intimidate me. I know his games, love." The truth was, I really didn't. This James Manod was so completely different to the one I had left behind years ago. Edward sighed, resigned. "Be safe, love."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

We hung up and I changed direction, headed for my old flat. After I went into the underground parking lot, accessible only by keycode, I parked and took the elevator up to my floor. Shelly, the college grad student who lived across from me, was just unlocking her door to go inside when I exited the lift.

"Bella?"

"Hey Shelly," I greeted, walking towards my flat, "What's up?"

"What the hell are you doing here? You haven't been here in yonks."

I laughed as she reached out for a hug. Hugging her, I replied, "Some stuff has come up involving a creepy ex-boyfriend so I thought it was better to stay here rather then endanger my sister." I didn't mention Edward or Tony and Eva, just in case James came aknocking, just for precautions' sake. I'd definitely watched too many episodes of Law and Order I decided after saying bye to Shelly and entering my flat.

Switching on the light, I looked around with a sigh. Sheets covered all of the furniture and the air was stuffy, though everything was in place. Eerily so. Yep – far too many crime shows. As a lawyer, I really shouldn't enjoy them, given that they were completely off kilter when it came to laws and what not, but god, those shows were obsessive.

Huffing, I walked through the living room and around the dividing wall, setting my briefcase and handbag on the kitchen counter there. After texting Edward an 'Arrived safely, have a good shift xoxo', I opened up the window to let in some fresh air and yanked off the sheets covering the TV and sofa.

Flicking on the TV that I'd disconnected from cable, I flicked on HBO and watched whatever it was. _When A Stranger Calls_. How fucking nice. Getting comfortable, I braced myself for what was sure to be a long, long night.

**Author's Note:** I've somehow managed to whip writing mojo out of my ass because no way in hell I could come up with this shit yesterday. Hope you like like?

Please review! And now it's time for me to do my assignments :/ Happy easter, everyone! Don't eat too much chocolate and don't get too drunk oh, and for the sake of all our lives, think of Jesus Christ, if only for a moment. Apocolupse or not, these natural disasters are fucking scary. xx


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, contents or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter Nineteen**

If someone had asked me, a week after my parents had died, if they could be given custody of my then fifteen month old sister, I probably would've said yes, take her, no questions asked. But then I grew to love my sister, as if she were my own child, and now, as my parental role in my baby sister's life was threatened, I would fight the proverbial (and, if it came down to it, literal) tooth and claw to keep what was mine - the custody of my sister, my daughter. Not only had it been my parents final wish for me to raise Madeleine, but it had, sometime between when they'd died and now, become mine as well.

The air was humid as I walked the path through the cemetery until I found the tombstone I was looking for. After dropping the bouquet of flowers into the flower-holding-thing, I knelt down in front of the single marble palette, staring at the names carved there. _Renee Lauréna Dwyer _and _Charles Montague Swan_.

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?" I looked around – no one was there but for a middle aged couple a few rows down. "Maddie's grown so much; she's such a blabbermouth these days." The thought made me smile. "Edward adores her, as if she were his own." I sighed. "I'm in love with him, you know. I think you'd have approved of him, daddy. He's the sweetest person I've ever met. He's had a rough time of it these past years, but he's persevered through it all. I'm in wonder by him." I paused again, sucking in a shakey breath. "I'm gonna marry him one day, mom. Like you promised; 'one day you'll meet the man of your dreams and he'll sweep you off your feet. You'll get married and he'll carry you off into the sunset.'" The rain began to fall lightly and so I opened my umbrella, still looking at the tombstone.

"We're going to win this; I know it. I can feel it." No, that totally was not my stomach growling, thank you very much. It's a woman's intuition. Huffing, I got to my feet. "I'd better get going. I have to call up Geeney and make an appointment."

Sweeping my hair over my shoulders, I hurried to my car and headed for the nearest department store. After buying an outfit that would have to do and a pair of underwear, I took my purchases into the shopping centre's public bathroom and changed. Damnit – I hated not being able to go home. Okay, so it had only been two nights, but my lack of Edward smelling pillows, or Edward, was killing me. What was killing me more than that was that I couldn't see any of my children, either.

After brushing my hair and applying my makeup, I was back in my car and dialling Regina's number. After considering my every option, I thought it would be best to take precautionary measures.

"Hey Bella, what can I do for you?"

"Hey, how friendly are you with the District Attorney?"

"Bella, you know it's unethical to-"

"I know, I know," I rolled my eyes, "I was just wanting to know if you were friendly enough to ask him about the family court judges."

As I slowed at a red light, I checked my rearview mirror – no, I wasn't being followed today.

"What do you need to know?"

"Are there any shadey judges and, if so, would he be able to influence a trustworthy judge to take both my trials if shady judges happen to be the ones taking them?"

Regina sighed."I'll see what I can do, B, and let you know."

Seeing as I didn't have to be into the office until afternoon and I hadn't seen or spoken to Rosalie in a few days, I decided to head to the car garage she'd opened up that was already incredibly successful, only to find that Ryan was lurking around the front.

"Ry?"

He looked up and grinned, ruffling his hair awkwardly with one hand, the other shoved into his pocket. "Sup, Bellsy?"

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"Rosalie said that if I cleaned up my act, she'd hire me here."

"And how, prey tell, is lurking around a car garage, scaring off potential clients, helping you clean up your act?"

"It's reminding me what I'm doing this whole cleaning up thing for," he replied absently, scratching at his head again. I figured that he was going through withdrawl, given that he had been looking increasingly agitated in the time I'd spent talking with him.

"Alright, Ry," I said, pulling out a water bottle and an apple from my bag. "Here; you look like you could use them."

I entered the garage and easily found Rosalie under the hood of a 67 Mustang, a classic. She specialised in the classic cars.

"Hey blondie, are you aware that your brother is lurking around your shop like a lost puppy?"

"Yes," Rosalie replied, not looking up from whatever she was tinkering with. After a moment, "I spoke to Geeney last night. Thanks for encouraging her to call me up. We spoke for hours."

"Good, that's good," I smiled, glad that things were finally going well for Rosalie, in regards to her family. "And how are things with Emmett?" I felt weird, talking to Rosalie now. Like there wasn't much for us to talk about. It was a sad thing to realise, given that Rosalie and I had been best friends forever, but the epiphany did strike me and I didn't even shed a tear. Rosalie and I were growing apart – our lives were taking us in different directions.

"It's great, Bella. And things with Edward?" Rosalie seemed to have realised the same thing because she stood up and smiled sadly at me. "So, how's bossing Tanya Denali around?"

But for this moment, in a car garage with my long time best friend - for she'd always be my best friend, no matter how far apart we grew – we were the same best friends from before our livse changed.

"Amazing," I replied, grinning. "Though truthfully, I do miss Leah."

"I figured as much." She scrubbed her hands on a wash cloth before gesturing to go outside to chat with Ryan.

"If he sticks to staying clean, then I'm going to give him the garage when our parents hand me the company," Rosalie confided as my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Geeney."

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Well, what I've learnt is that the judge taking both cases is Simon O'Malley and, unfortunately, he's a rather flakey judge."

"Fuck."

"On the bright side, I've managed to persuade the DA to change the judge to Margaret Lakestone; she's been in the business for eons and is a stickler for the rules."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much, Geeney. You have no idea how much you've helped me today."

"Don't sweat it, B, what are sisters for?"

I laughed. "Alright, I owe you a night out. Let me know when you are free and Edward and I will take you to dinner."

"Oooo! Yes please, I can't wait."

I said goodbye to Regina and hung up, slipping my phone into my jacket pocket, Rosalie giving me a curious look. "She just pulled some strings for me today that'll help with the trials," I explained, "She literally just saved my ass."

Rosalie grinned. "It pays to have a sister working in the District Attorney's office when you're a lawyer, huh?"

We had reached Ryan at that point and he was listening in to our conversation, the apple core in one hand and the bottle of water almost empty.

"Definitely," I affirmed, grinning. "God, I can't wait for this all to be over; it's driving me up the wall not being able to go home."

Rosalie furrowed her brow. "Why can't you go home? Did Edward kick you out?"

"No way," I replied, "Why the hell would he do that? No, I'm just being followed. Honestly, the amount of times I've seen James Manod following me, it makes me wonder how he's getting his work done."

"Bella; that's stalking," Rosalie exclaimed. "Call the police."

"I'm not feeling threatened by it, Rose, which is why I'm not actually being stalked. I'm not feeling threatened because if he hurts me, he'll lose his license. Being a lawyer is too valuable for him to lose his license."

Rosalie furrowed her brow, worried. "Bell…."

"Really, I'm fine."

"The criminal code says that a third party can report the stalking, right?"

"Rose…."

"Rosalie's right, Bella; what he's doing is wrong."

I eyed him, incredulous. That statement was rich coming from Ryan, who'd been doing the 'wrong' thing for the past ten or so years. He must of picked up on my incredulity because he thought over his words and rolled his eyes. "It's wrong because it's putting you and your family at risk. We just don't want to see you get hurt. Your our sis and we love you but we don't wanna see you hurt. You deserve happiness, Bell, and Edward and your three children give you that happiness. Please, let us call the cops?"

This is why I hated the Hales sometimes – master manipulation was a genetic trait and they were particularly skilled in the department of guilt tripping, the motherfuckers.

"Give it another day; if I'm still being followed, I'll call them up myself."

I bid them farewell and hurried back to the Mercedes. Ducking to get in, I waved them a good day and headed to my office. After parking and gathering up my coat, handbag and jacket, I walked quickly towards the building, looking over my shoulder every so often, a nervous habit I'd seemed to gather over the past two days. Tanya was on the phone with a client when I entered the office reception and Billy was walking out of his office, leaning heavily on his cane. "Hey Bells," he greeted me kindly and I smiled in return.

As I unlocked my office door and swung it open, I stared. It was a pig sty, a complete and utter pig sty. The empty manilla folders and legal forms that had sat on my desk were strewn all over the floor, the photo frames were overturned, the filing cabinets were lying on the floor, still locked and dear god, it was awful.

"Tanya, have you been in my office today?"

She looked up from where she was writing on a post it note, shaking her head. "I tried to go in this morning to put some files on your desk, but the door was locked so I just left them here." She held up two files. "Two more custody battles."

"Can I please use your computer, Tanya?"

She nodded dumbly and pushed away her swivel chair from the desk, leaving me access to the keyboard. After bringing up the security camera tape and typing in the passcode, I quickly found the tape from last night and set it on fast forward until two in the morning when the main door was swung open and in strode James Manod. Numbly, I reached for the reception phone and dialled 911. "911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm being stalked."

Fifteen minutes later, two police officers were viewing the tape of Manod entering the offices and trashing mine before leaving again, annoyed for some reason. He seemed to be looking for something and I could only guess at one thing. I reached for my briefcase and clutched it to my chest.

"Is there a reason why Mr Manod would be following you, MS Swan?"

"I thought it was intimidation until I saw the security tape," I told them honestly, "He's a lawyer I'm going up against in two upcoming trials."

"Did you know Mr Manod before he began to stalk you?"

"Yes," I replied, "We dated about five years ago."

"And would you have expected something like this from Mr Manod?"

"No," I replied forlornly, "Before he left for Portland, he was very passionate about what he did. I don't even know that person anymore," I gestured to the video recording, still holding my briefcase close to my chest. After a paranoid instance, I opened up my briefcase, checked to see if my Macbook and the two cases were still in there and closed it again, making sure the locks were in place.

They had suggested an escort to take me to and from places and so I immediately called up Emmett. Big and beefy and so incredibly intimidating, I figure he was the best bodyguard to have.

Emmett arrived at five o'clock and, after he helped me clear up my office and after I locked everything up, ensuring to use the deadbolt on the main office door, he led me to my car. After giving him an enquireing look, he explained, "Rose came home early and dropped me off."

He helped me into the car before climbing into the driver seat and revving the engine. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Alright," I replied, shrugging as he pulled out of the parking space.

"When I was fourteen, Edward twelve and Alice ten, when our parents were asleep, we took our dad's Merc out for a joyride. I think, to this day, they still don't know."

"I think they just let you get away with it," I laughed, hugging my briefcase to my chest, though the doors were locked and Emmett could properly beat the shit out of someone, had he wanted to.

"As if they'd let us get away with joy rideing. One, we were underaged, two, none of us really knew how to drive, three, what if we were pulled over by the cops?"

I looked over my shoulder and swore – he was following us. Fucking hell.

"Emmett, take a left turn here." Emmett followed my directions to my flat and typed in the keycode to get into the garage. The trials were only in a few days and tensions were running high for everyone involved. Emmett came in with me and, together, we locked all the windows and the door onto the balcony. Manod was really beginning to scare me, which was why Emmett was going to spend the night on the couch while I slept in my old room.

Sitting on the couch across from Emmett as he watched the news, I called up Edward. "Hi, are you staying with your parents still?"

"Yeah, the kids are missing you."

"I miss you all, too. I wish I could come home."

"How's it going?"

I sighed. "He broke into my office last night so I called the cops. They suggested a bodyguard and so Emmett, because most of his days and nights are free, has become my driver until this all blows over."

"Good," Edward said, sounding reassured, "If anyone can keep you safe, it's Emmett."

I sniffled.

"Hey, hey, no sniffling, love."

After I hung up on Edward, Emmett plonked down beside me. "I got a question to ask you."

"Okay, ask away."

"Okay, well, because you mean the world to Rosalie and she kind of hates her parents, I was thinking that you're the one I should ask. So, Bella, I was wondering, would you please allow me to ask your best friend, Rosalie Lillian Hale, whom I love more than anything else in this world, for her hand in marriage."

"You didn't need my consent, Em, but if you need it, by all means, propose to Rosalie. You have my blessing. And Ryan's. He likes you." I grinned – at least something good was coming out of this massive ass clusterfuck.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning:** Language.

**Chapter Twenty**

I first noticed it the morning of the trials, the ache in my boobs, the nausea in my stomach and the incredibly light (and overdue) menstrual flow. Not telling anyone of my thoughts, however, I donned the clothes I would wear to the courthouse and gathered up my briefcase and handbag before following Emmett to my car.

We reached the Cullen's home and Edward got in, reaching through the middle to give me a kiss on the lips. "Are you alright, love? You're looking peakish."

I nodded with what I hoped was a reassuring smile, "just nervous, love."

He patted my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

When we reached the court house, he pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead. "I've missed you, love."

"Missed you too," I replied, my head on his shoulder. Edward walked me into the court house and, after being scanned by security, Emmett, Edward and I waited for Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie, bringing the kids, to arrive.

I led Edward to the defence counsel table, to my right being the plaintiff, Victoria, and her representative, James Manod, thankfully at a different table.

"All rise for the honourable Judge Margaret Landstone." The bailiff called the room to order and we all stood silently.

"We are gathered here to resolve the custody dispute between Doctor Edward Cullen and Ms Victoria Lionel, am I correct?"

"Yes, your Honour," I replied, flicking my ponytail back over my shoulder, meeting Manod's eyes. I glared, returning my attention back to the judge who was explaining that all arrangements would be made for the best interests of Evangeline and Anthony, who currently sat between Carlisle and Esme, Maddie in Rosalie's lap.

I wanted to slap myself in the face – I should've recognised the name, Margaret Landstone was one of my father's mentours when he was alive, in the sense that he practically idolised the woman for her achievements within the family court, which was probably why it was so easy for the DA to persuade her to sit the trials.

It was a piece of cake. After stating all of Victoria's wrongdoings and then Edward's familial strongpoints, very good family support, successful and stable job, clean track record etcetera etcetera, Landstone had hereby granted full custody of Anthony Masen Cullen and Evangeline Elizabeth Cullen to Edward with two supervised visiting hours every fortnight to Victoria.

Sitting down at the defence table, Edward moved to the visitor's gallery, sitting right behind me. He massaged my neck and shoulders while we waited and I was grateful, my nerves having been taking their toll on me.

"Bella, you look awful," Rosalie's voice was coming from behind and to the left of me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I replied, "But my defence for this one isn't as solid."

"We are gathered here today to resolve the custody dispute of Madeleine Grace Swan, correct?"

"Yes, your honour," James said it this time. I don't think I would've been able to, had I tried.

"Ms Swan, where is your defence counsel?" Lakestone arched an eyebrow.

"I'm representing myself, your Honour."

"I figured as much," she replied. "Court in session, Mr Manod, if you will?"

"Mr and Mrs Dwyer feel they owe their daughter that much."

"You don't owe my mother anything," I spat, sneering at the two Dwyers. "Your Honour, may I interject?"

"I'll let your slip slide, Ms Swan, by all means, interject." She didn't look impressed at Manod's words – clearly, she knew that the Dwyers disowned Renée.

After rummaging through my file, I withdrew the two letters. "Your honour, you will find this a letter addressed to my mother from the Dwyers, dated twenty six years ago."

"Renée, you are a disappointment to the Dwyer family and, as of this day, April 21st,1985, you are officially disinherited_."_

_Lauren Dwyer spluttered in outright indignation, but I continued._

"_It matches up with the dates her Dwyer accounts were cut off." I handed the papers will shakey hands and Landstone took her time scanning through it. She handed me back both papers and I slid them back into the folder. "That is all, Your Honour."_

"_Very well, Mr Manod, please continue." _

_Back at my seat, I downed a glass of water in one and didn't listen to what Manod said._

"_Miss Swan, do you have a history of drug abuse?"_

_I nearly choked on the water I'd just been sipping. "No. Never. I'd like to know where this tidbit came from," I said, a sneer in Manod's direction. "Mr Manod is probably confusing me with himself, from our days in the University of Washington."_

_When he'd finished his speech, I rose again and headed for the judge, once again bringing with me a letter, this time from my parents, the same one Billy had given me at the reception of my parents' funeral, what seemed a lifetime ago. She read it and I saw a tear trickle down her cheeks._

"_A letter from my parents, after they died, per request of their wills." _

_She nodded, returning the letter to me. "I grant full custody of Madeleine Grace Swan to her sister, Isabella, on the grounds that Madeleine's parents wished for custody of their youngest to go to their eldest. Thus, I will stick to Charles and Renee's wishes."_

_I sagged in relief, dropping the letter into the folder again and slipping both folders into my briefcase. In the visitor's gallery, I scooped Madeleine up into my arms and cradled the nearly three year old to my chest. Tears streaming down my cheeks and with Emmett holding my briefcase, Rosalie led me out of the court room and into the foyer where she sat me down and I moved Maddie into my lap._

"_Momma cry?"_

"_Happy tears, Maddie. I'm just…. So happy."_

"_No cry."_

"_Well, well, well, you're a far better lawyer than I expected, Swanny." James leered down at me, his blonde hair slicked back into a low ponytail and his eyes, once filled with a warmth and happiness that I adored, now hard as stone and cold as ice._

"_Piss off, James," Rosalie sneered, "You weren't wanted here years ago, you're not wanted here now."_

"_Still as frigid as ever, Hale," James scowled._

"_Rich, coming from you," Rosalie snapped. She'd been the verbal sparring queen for yonks, she could go on forever. James knew this._

"_Shut up, ice queen, I didn't come to get pissed off by the likes of you."_

"_The likes of me," she repeated, "The fucking likes of me! You're just a bitter son of a because I turned you down after Bella did, you sorry loser. Get out of here."_

_Mentally and physically exhausted, I hardly noticed when police officers hand cuffed him, arresting him for breaking an entering as well as stalking._

"_Love, are you okay?"_

"_I'm beat," I muttered, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Take me home, love."_

_When I woke, the sun was set and Edward was reading beside me, something by Stephen King._

"_Hullo,"_

_He smiled down at me, setting his book aside. After flattening his pillow and lying down beside me, he pulled me against him and I realised for the first time that I was in nothing but my underwear. "Pervert, you did this on purpose."_

_He laughed. "Guilty as charged."_

_With my head in the crook of his arm, I rolled my eyes and kissed his chest, where I could reach. "Thanks."_

"_No," he said seriously, "Thank you. What you did today was incredible."_

"_Meh, s'my job, love… Jesus Christ I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day."_

_Edward joined me in the kitchen with an extra shirt, one I gratefully donned. I pulled out a leftover box of pizza. "This you've been feeding our children, Edward? Shame on you old man. Shame on you."_

"_Who are you calling old?" He asked, a fake pout on his lips as he rummaged through the wine cabinet. "Champagne, love?"_

_I thought about what happened this morning in my flat and sighed sadly. "No thanks, love. I'll just stick to apple juice."_

_He spun on his heel and set me down on a barstool, moving to stand between my legs. "Alright, you're turning down a glass of champagne. What's the matter? Are you sick? Is something wrong?" he began to run his hands all over me, stopping at my boobs when I flinched away. "Love?"_

"_I…." He continued downwards, stopping at my stomach. I watched him as he pulled up my shirt and scrutinised my belly._

"_You know, I know your body like the back of my hand?" I flushed, but nodded all the same. "So this bump, right here," he ran his hand over a slight rise at my abdomen, "Isn't normal." He grinned. "There something you're not telling me, love?"_

"_I only put the pieces together this morning," I confessed, "I, uh, my period…. Bleh, this is embarrassing."_

"_Alright, I'm a doctor, love, a paediatric general practitioner, but all the same, I'm a doctor. What's up with your period?"_

"_It's a lot lighter than normal and I only got it today. I should've gotten it a week and a half ago. I figured it was just stress until my boobs started hurting."_

"_Do you want me to check, or do you want me to make an appointment?"_

_I blushed again – I knew exactly what he meant by check. "No, no, I'll have an appointment, preferably with a female doctor."_

"_Of course," Edward agreed, "No way am I letting a man see my girl's –"_

"_Yeah, I got it, thanks love." _

_This was, by far, the most awkward conversation I'd ever had in my life. Ever. Ever ever ever. Ever._

_Edward poured me my apple juice and heated up the Hawaiian pizza._

"_I was wondering, Bella," Edward said slowly, "if you would be a mother to Eva and Tony."_

"_On one condition," I said, smiling, "Only if you be a father to Maddie."_

_He came back around to stand between my legs again, this time wrapping his arms around me. I sighed, contented, and we stood for a while._

_The following day, as I was writing out a report for the trial against Victoria, Rosalie strode into my office, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a flannel shirt. "And Tanya? Don't ever fucking judge what I wear, ever again. Don't ever tell me what I can and can't do because, sweetie, I'm better than you. So, suck on that and get back to your secretarial work while I talk to my best friend, who happens to be your boss and also happens to hate you more than I do." Rosalie slammed the door shut and whirled around. "Emmett went to you to get your permission in asking me to marry him?"_

_If Rosalie's little tyraid hadn't gotten my full attention, that surely did. "I'm sorry?"_

_Rosalie grinned, holding out her left hand with a gleaming platinum wring with one single diamond on her ring finger._

"_Oh my God! Rose, I'm so happy for you!" I sat up and, pushing back the nausea that one action braught, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug that, somehow, portrayed all my emotions to her._

_She laughed, a giddy and free laugh that I'd never heard from her before and hugged me back. "God, Bella, he's amazing. I love him so much. He makes me want to be a better person and believes I can do anything. He's…. he's everything I ever wanted and so, so much more."_

"_Look at you," I grinned, "All sentimental and shit. It's great, Rose, he's perfect for you."_

_I sat back down, my legs heavy beneath me and she sat across from me, still with an obscenely dorky smile on her face and, yet, I couldn't bring myself to tease her about it._

"_You'll be my maid of honour, won't you?"_

_I looked at her, as if to ask her if she were mad. "Of course I will, I'm surprised you even had to ask. Except…"_

"_What?" Her eyes widened in panic._

"_Shhh, calm down. It's nothing bad. Just…. You might want to wait a while, if you want me as your maid of honour."_

"_Why….?" She asked, hesitantly, her eyes gone from panicky to worried in an instant. "IS everything okay?"_

"_There's a 98 percent chance that I am with child."_

"_Ohmygod!" Her eyes were wide, her mouth was wider and she was jumping up in her seat. "I'm a be an aunty!" _

"_Can you shut up?" She did so, seemingly with great difficulty. "We're not entirely sure so Edward made me piss in a cup this morning and has gone to get it tested."_

_Rosalie was bouncing again, a gleeful expression on her face, though it quickly turned ponderous. "It's funny how things are just falling into place." _

"_Don't you think we've had enough tension recently? Mom and dad dying, Maddie, Royce, the clusterfuck that is Victoria…. I could go on, woman."_

"_Touche," she concurred, leaning back into the leather apolstered armchair. "Life is much, much more interesting with the Cullens around."_

"_Here, here." _


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Hello Sister, Goodbye Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight _saga. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Warning:** Language.

**Author's Note: **To those of you who couldn't review, the reason for that is because I deleted two chapters and the last two chapters that I posted up were replacing the two deleted ones. On the topic of reviews, thank you to those of you who took the time to actually just PM me because you weren't able to review – that meant a lot.

Before you start busting my chops about no proper climax for the story, let me just tell you that I've tried to incorporate real life into this story as much as I can. How have I done this so far? First, none of the families mentioned in this fic are the traditional fifties nuclear family. The Cullens have three children, two sons and a daughter, rather than one son and one daughter. The Swans had two children twenty odd years apart, Renee was disowned by her parents. The Hales, well, that's self explanatory. And then there's Edward and Bella's little family, made up of two adults, unmarried, a toddler sister and two children from a previous marriage. I've also made sure that none of the characters are as clichéd or perfect as they seem. Rosalie had a drinking problem, Bella swears like a sailor. Edward's insecure, Alice is tired and Emmett's actually responsible. You all get my meaning? Real life doesn't follow a narrative structure – there are no falling and rising tensions or climaxes or whatever else. So, yes, that was why the climax was rather anticlimactic. This'll probably be the last chapter, followed by the epilogue.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

We'd decided to spend the day cleaning out my parents' bedroom. So while Eva, Maddie and Anthony were entertaining themselves with some bubble wrap on a flattened out cardboard box that lay on top of the bare mattress, Edward and I slowly but surely made our way through all my parents' belongings, deciding on whether or not to keep them or sell them.

Definite keepsakes was mom's jewellery, that I would divide between Eva, Maddy and any other future children when I believed they were old enough to take care of them properly, the silver brush and fine tooth comb that had been in Grandma Swan's family for eons. Another was the family portrait that, after dusting off, was moved to near the edge of the wall, to fit three more family portraits. The one beside the original family portrait was the Cullen family before Rosalie, Maddie and I joined them, the next one being of the Cullen family after we did so, the last being of just my and Edward's young family, with Maddie in Edward's lap, Anthony playing with blocks on the floor and Eva standing beside where I sat. All the old fashioned wooden furniture was moved into storage, replaced with gleaming black rawt iron framework and the most comfortable mattress I'd ever had the pleasure to lie on.

It had been determined on the twentieth of May that I, indeed, was with child and, now, exactly a month later, the bump was growing every day.

"Should we go out to dinner?" I asked, picking up the perfume bottles, gone stale by now, and moving into the bathroom to pour them down the sink.

"I'd like to stay in tonight, love," Edward replied, emerging from the wardrobe door into the ensuite, arms laiden with shoe boxes. "Christ, your mom owned a lot of shoes."

I laughed. "Don't let Rosalie hear you say that; she's one of those women that garner the belief that you can never have too many shoes."

He shook his head, an amused smile on his face, and one by one, began stacking the shoe boxes into another cardboard box. They'd be going to charity because I would never, in my life, wear my mother's shoes and, when asked, no other self respecting woman with my mother's shoe size, that I knew, would, either – it was a common known fact that Renée was rather eccentric when it came to clothing choices, a fact that I'd always found amusing, given that Renée had been one of the best interior designers out there.

"You're turning twenty nine and you don't want to go out to dinner," I mused, finishing off pouring the last of the perfume down the drain and, after bubble wrapping the bottles, putting them in to another shoe box that went into another box, labelled "Keeps". The perfume bottles would be converted into candle holders and placed all over the place, a Renée tradition that I'd promised myself I'd uphold.

"Yeah, maybe just have the family over, is that alright?"

"Hey, it's your birthday, whatever the birthday boy wants, the birthday boy gets."

"Remember that later, love," Edward chuckled before, once more, heading into the wardrobe to gather up more shoes.

As Edward desired, I, after lunch, while Edward was setting the kids down for a nap, called up the Cullen family and invited them around for dinner, gaining affirmations of their attendance.

When I hung up on the last phone call, I returned to the master bedroom and looked around. The air had been ventilated and so my parents smells, though they'd turned stale a long time ago, no longer lingered.

Looking around, I found that everything that had once belonged to Renee or Charlie was packed away in the various cardboard boxes littering the room and the only thing left to do was pack them away into storage. Which was why Edward had told me to tell the family to come by at four o'clock, to help him out with the moving of everything into the shed at the end of the backyard.

When that time arrived, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I made ourselves comfortable around the pool, watching as Maddie and Anthony splashed about in the inflatable kiddy pool, Eva paddling around the shallow end with a kickboard under her chest.

"How is it going, Bella?" Alice asked, gesturing to my abdomen that was hardly rounded, though still noticeable, given that I'd been as thin as Rose before I found out.

"Tireing," I groaned, "I don't even know why, I'm just tired all the time. I don't even do anything tireing."

"And is the joys of pregnancy," Esme laughed, empathy in her eyes but amusement in her smile. "Oh, a fifth grandchild, I'm so excited."

"Rosalie, you better jump the bandwagon," Alice giggled, Esme joining along.

Rosalie managed a weak smile, something I did notice. Getting up, I looked to Rosalie. "You, me, kitchen. Now." Looking back at Alice and Esme, I said, "Sorry, Rosalie's having an insecure moment. We'll be right back."

I dragged my blonde haired friend into the kitchen where we began to fill a tray with sliced chese and a bunch of crackers.

"What's up?"

"I'm afraid I'll end up like my mother," Rosalie didn't hesitate, as was how strong our friendship was, even if we were somewhat more distant than we were before.

"Puh-lease," I snorted, "You'll never be like Evelinda Hale, Rose. You are Rosalie –soon-to-be Cullen, garage owner, heiress to a despised family fortune, blonde bombshell, Bella's best friend, Maddie's favourite aunty and a whole load of other stuff but never, ever, are you ever going to be like your mother. Not in personality, not in business and most certainly not in parenting. Now, tell me where these insecurities are coming from?"

"Geeney," Rosalie replied on a heavy sigh. "I see her with Sebastian and she's amazing with him and…"

"And I'm sure she has her moments; no one's perfect. Nor do they know how to be a parent."

Rosalie smiled a watery smile at me. "You'll be godmother, right?"

"You don't have to ask," I replied, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations. When did you find out and does Emmett know yet?"

"Yesterday," she replied, "And yeah, he knows."

We returned to Alice and Esme, Rosalie smiling a genuine smile as she wrapped Esme up in a hug. "Congrats, Grandma Esme, four grandchildren and two on the way."

Esme's face, and quickly after, Alice's, lit up like Christmas trees and both began spewing rapidfire questions at her.

As we all sat for dinner, Edward pulled Rosalie into my study, leaving me, curious, between two empty seats. What the hell? Since when am I rejected?

They returned moments later with both grinning ear to ear, Edward with his hand in his pocket, Rosalie practically bouncing in excitement.

Dinner passed with minimal fuss. Baby Noah, who wasn't much a baby any more but a toddler, was munching away at his mashed potatoes and Maddie and Anthony were babbling to each other, Eva watching on with what could only be amusement.

The cake was braught out by Esme, lit with twenty nine candles and Edward sighed in defeat, though he was smiling all the same. After the birthday song was sung and the candles blown out – "Make a wish, bro," from Emmett, it was sliced and a piece was given to everyone but myself and Rosalie – clearly, neither foetus agreed with the cake.

It was halfway through my sipping my glass of apple juice that Edward stood and pushed his chair back, his face suddenly pale, his hands trembling.

He turned to me and though his face was pale, his eyes were glittering and his breathtaking lopsided smile was on his face.

"Remember, love, you said this morning that, whatever the birthday boy wishes, the birthday boy gets?"

I nodded as he turned my chair to face him, my eyes widening as he got down on one knee. Oh. My. God.

"Bella," Edward began, rummaging through his pocket and pulling out a navy blue velvet box. "I love you, more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to your beautiful face and do all that other cheesy shi- _stuff_. So, as the birthday boy, I want you to say 'yes'. So, Bella, will you marry me?"

The stupid tears rolled down my cheeks but I smiled. "It doesn't have to be your birthday wish for me to say yes, love," I replied, cupping his cheek, "I'd have said yes any other day of the week. Yes, I'll marry you. Yes, I'll wake up everyday to see your face and do all that other cheesy stuff. Yes, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him fiercely, a difficult feat seeing as he was still kneeling on the floor.

He took my left hand and slid a ring onto my third finger. A single platinum band encrusted with lots of tiny cut diamonds, the centre jewel a circular cut emerald.

"It's beautiful, love." I pressed my lips against his in a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

**Epilogue **

There's something special about sharing aspects of life with your best friend, I mused as Rosalie and I lay out on my pool chairs. Whales. We were beached whales. Beached whales watching our pod swimming in the pool that Edward had insisted on turning heated, which was why we were currently in an indoor pool house.

Carlisle and Esme were teaching Maddie and Anthony how to swim properly and Edward was launching Eva off his shoulders, the girl giggling and shrieking as she hit the water. Alice was hovering over Noah who was in his floaties and in the shallow end with Carlisle, Esme, Maddie and Tony, Emmett and Jasper in a wave war.

"Got names?" Rosalie asked me, out of the blue.

"Yeah," I replied, "If it's a boy, he'll be Timothy Charles Cullen. If it's a girl, Caitlin Renee Cullen. What about you?"

"Yeah," she replied, rubbing her swollen stomach with one hand, her ring hand, I noted. "Should we try the pendulum test?"

"What is it? Circle, it's a girl and back and forth, a boy, right? Nah, I'm not doing that because it's the air current that causes it to swing in whichever direction. Anyway, the names?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Lily Erin and Mitchell Jason."

I twirled a lock of my hair around my finger and sighed, burrowing further into the deck chair. Eight months and so, so ready for this baby to come out. Ugh, pregnancy, no matter what people said, sucked ass.

Of course, I decided that pregnancy was much, much better than childbirth, something I wished to never, ever experience again. Because my mom had a bad reaction to epidural with me, they weren't going to risk me with the same anesthetic and so, unfortunately, I had to go o natural. After lots of tears, swears and threats on Edward's masculinity, little Timothy Charles was braught into the world. Only to be joined, by everyone's surprise, by Caitlin Renee.

"Huh," Edward mused, "You never told me that you had the twin gene in your family."

"It never crossed my mind," I replied truthfully, "My mom had a twin that died in childbirth so I didn't know her, obviously. I think her name was Renata. Yeah, that's it – Renee and Renata."

When Caitlin opened her eyes, I was greeted with the baby blues that Maddie had inherited from our mom, and I touched the baby fine dirty blonde hair on her tiny little head. I could definitely see my mom in her – the same nose and ears, though the miles long eyelashes of Edward, the eyes the same shape as mine. She had Edward's lips, thin and shaped like Cupid's arrow, though her cheeks were rosy and her skin alabaster, inherited from me and, in turn, my father.

Timothy had baby fine hair as blonde as Carlisle's and matching blue eyes, though the shape was mine and the lashes were Edward's, inherited from Esme. His nose was mine, from my dad, and his lips were from me, from my mom. And last was his skin tone, rosy cheeks and alabaster skin, same as me and Charlie.

"Heartbreakers, if I ever saw them," Rosalie commented. "Their parents facial structures with the colours of Carlisle and Renee."

Perfect little babies with ten fingers and toes.

Once upon a time, an angel asked me, if I could swap my world for a perfect world, would I? I had replied that no, I wouldn't, because for that moment, this not-so-perfect world was perfect. Back then, we were on our second date and pushing swings and yeah, things were perfect, for the moment. Now, as I was wheeled out of Seattle Private Hospital by a nurse, my fiancé holding a baby carrier in one hand, another one on my lap and four doting grandparents in the form of Grandma and Grandpa Swan and Carlisle and Esme walking Eva, Tony and Maddie to Emmett's Jeep, I decided that this moment was perfect, but so was my life as a whole.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:** Well…. That's that. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting, alerting and just being all round awesome. I couldn't have done it without you guys.

Much much love and mental hugs

Georgia xoxo

PS. I'm open to suggestions for outtakes.

PPS. Please review? :P


End file.
